


Of Big Lies and Undercover Jobs

by technicallyimawriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood can cook, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Detective Alec Lightwood, Detective Magnus Bane, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Found Family, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married, Witness Protection, i will die on this hill, i'm taking slow burn to another level
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyimawriter/pseuds/technicallyimawriter
Summary: Magnus would never, ever, voluntarily, live with a man like Alec Lightwood. Never.But this was his job and he will endure the hassle just to make sure Madzie is safe.That doesn't mean he won't complain along the way.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Madzie, Alec Lightwood/Original Male Character(s), Luke Garroway & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Madzie, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane & Madzie, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 403
Kudos: 583





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back on my multi-chapter bullshit lol
> 
> So, I'm going to keep adding tags as far as I go but the main thing that you guys need to know is that this gets dark pretty quickly, that's why the rating is Explicit. 
> 
> This is a slow burn. Like, really slow and they are hot and then cold and it's a wild ride. So, I'm warning you guys now.
> 
> I'm really excited for this fic, my guys. I've been working on this for almost a month and I was kind of desperate to post this lol 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Going back to work after three long weeks of vacation wasn't necessarily the best but, while he loved Curaçao, Magnus loved his job even more, as crazy as that sounded. He couldn't explain it but being a detective in New York City made him feel alive.

Looking at the precinct, he took a deep breath, letting the air of stale coffee, stress and tiredness fill him up. He never said that it was the best job in the world but he loved it. And it helped that he was good at it, modesty be damned.

"I thought you quit," a familiar voice said behind him and just like that, his good mood was over. "What a shame."

Magnus turned around to face the other detective of his department. Alec Lightwood. Good at his job, Magnus would give him that, but he had a stick so far up his ass that it was a wonder he could still walk. He was stiff as board, pretentious, cocky and fucking annoying. Magnus hated him and the sentiment was mutual. It wasn't fair that the guy was eye-candy.

"And leave you my position as best detective?" Magnus retorted, cocking his hip and with his arms crossed. "Not a chance, Lightwood."

Lightwood huffed. "Still mad that I caught that kingpin before you? Let it go, Bane."

"That was my win and you know that." Magnus pointed a finger at him but the accusation didn’t deter Lightwood from smirking at him. "Fucking admit it."

Lightwood rolled his eyes. "You sound like a broken record, Bane. You'll have your chance."

And the fucker sounded so smug about it.

Magnus gritted his teeth and tried to compose himself. The three most relaxing weeks of his life ruined by this tall bastard.

"You know what, Lightwood?" Magnus said, menacingly, "eat glass and drop dead, why don't you?"

Magnus turned around because that smug face was giving him a headache and it was way too early for that and also to avoid the snarky remark that would come his way. He knew that Lightwood was rolling his eyes. “Don’t get in my way again.”

“I will keep getting in _your way_ if that means doing my job.”

The comment just fed his hatred for him, so much so that Magnus bit his lip just to swallow what he really wanted to say. He turned around slowly.

“A poor-ass job you’re doing,”

It wasn’t true but it had the desired effect. Lightwood stopped looking so smug and confident and instead, he was angry. Lightwood moved until there was a foot of

distance between them, with rage flaring in his eyes. Magnus willed himself not to smile, _barely._

“Take that back.” Lightwood was looking down at him expectantly, like he actually believed Magnus would do what he was saying.

“Why? Did I hurt your ego?” Magnus took that step until he was all up in Lightwood’s space just to piss him off even more. “See if I care.”

“My ego? You’re the one who can’t get over something that happened months ago.” He shook his head. “Maybe you’re just obsessed with me.”

Magnus huffed. “You’re not even a blip in my life. Get over yourself.”

“And who said I want to be part of your life?”

“Fuck you, Lightwood,” Magnus hissed.

And the smirk was back again, and Magnus was _seething._

“Lightwood. Bane. My office. Now.”

The command registered in his brain. Magnus knew that his boss was calling them, but he felt like if he turned away, it would be like a win for Lightwood and he couldn’t let that happen.

“Are you going to keep looking at me or are you going to do your job?”

“As if you’re more important than my job.” He snorted. Lightwood really believed he was all that. Knowing that he had the upper hand here, he turned around, leaving Lightwood behind but just before that he took a sneak peek to see that Lightwood was fuming.

It felt like a win.

When Magnus made it to Luke’s office, he was already waiting for them, frown in place and business-mode on, meaning that there was an important case that needed to be solved as soon as possible.

Luke Garroway, captain of the NYPD and the only man who could stand the petty arguments between Lightwood and him, and for that Magnus was grateful. But also, Luke was a man that knew what he was doing and expected everyone to be the same: capable, hardworking and committed to this job. At the same time, he cared about his people just as much as he cared about this job. It was a treat that Magnus didn’t see much around these days.

“Are you two done with the useless argument of the day?” Captain asked, with a raised eyebrow. It was more of rhetorical question that Magnus was _dying_ to answer by blaming Lightwood.

“Some of us are still living in the past,” Lightwood said while closing the door.

“Some of us are still living with a stick far up their ass.”

“Listen, Bane. I swear–”

“Enough!” Luke called out, interrupting the tell-tale signs of another fight. “We don’t have time for this. I have a new case for both of you. Since you two were so busy, I’m sure you didn’t notice the other person in the room.”

Magnus turned ever so slowly to see a girl seating at the far end of the office, looking at them with amusement all over her face. He knew this girl too well, since he had caught her red-handed too many times to count.

“Madzie, what a pleasure to see you today. What is it now? Did you steal another Amazon package?” Magnus asked, crossing his arms in the process.

“I’m sure the owners won’t miss their 10 stainless steel garlic presses,” came the witty remark. The fact that she also confirmed she stole another package wasn’t lost to him. Behind him, Lightwood snorted.

Madzie was… a complicated child, to say the least. 14 years old, in and out of the system, a lot of foster parents, a lot of overcrowded orphanages that couldn’t accept her and she wouldn’t stay there long enough anyways. No wonder she ended up in the streets, doing whatever she could do to survive. The precinct was already used to Madzie coming in every week for a misdemeanor, but not bad enough to earn her jail time and since she was a minor, they couldn’t charge her as an adult and well, it wasn’t like people had sued her for this.

Magnus didn’t know how she had done it but every time she had stolen something, it was something stupid or useless that the owner was way too proud to admit that they had actually bought. Or embarrassed.

The day one of the policemen brought her in because she’d stolen a box full of dildos, that was the joke of the day. And when the owner came to retrieve the box, the poor woman couldn’t even look at them. She was so embarrassed when she explained to them that she probably bought it when she’d was drunk because she couldn’t remember.

“I’m afraid this is more serious than just a few _misplaced_ boxes.” Luke’s grim comment caught his attention. “This is bad.”

“What is it?” Lightwood asked, and after a moment, he added, “are you involved in drugs now?” to Madzie.

“What do you take me for? Stupid? No.” The _duh_ went unsaid but it was so palpable. Lightwood looked so taken aback by the comment, like he couldn’t believe Madzie would talk back to him, and Magnus was this close to dying of laughter.

“Can we focus now? This is serious,” Luke reprimanded them, snapping his fingers at them. “We all remember Jonathan Morgenstern, right?”

“I remember him rotting in jail, that’s for sure,” Lightwood noted, pride in his voice of course.

_Cheers to that_ Magnus thought.

“Well, his father came out of hiding to start trafficking again,” Luke explained, settling in on his chair. “My sources say that he’s trafficking heroine, cocaine and some kind of new drug that’s in the black market now. It’s all shipped from Mexico and Colombia and being distributed in Miami, New York, Chicago, Seattle. Some of that even made it to Canada.”

Magnus nodded. He wasn’t surprised at all; Jonathan and Valentine had a _family business_ that involved everything and anything you could think of. Valentine didn’t have qualms when it came to money and drugs were the fastest way to get cash in a snap. But they all knew drugs was a sideline job.

“I thought the DEA was working on that already,” Lightwood pointed out, while taking a seat in front of Luke. “I thought they didn’t want the police departments to get involved in this.”

It was true. All the _higher_ entities, like the CIA, FBI, DEA, even the immigration department, were so possessive when it came to jurisdiction and were adamant to avoid any involvement with the police. Personally, Magnus thought it was all bullshit. This line of work was all about pride and achievement. The FBI loved to say that they had caught a major kingpin, take all the credit for it even though everyone else did the brunt work.

“Yes. However, it seems that they don’t know where Valentine is or where to start. They tear down one drug facility and the next day, there are three more running in another city. Valentine has a lot of people working for him and I wouldn’t be surprised if someone in my department had sold their soul to the devil for information.” Luke shook his head and sighed heavily. “But I didn’t bring you two here for that. Our pressing matter here is Sebastian Verlac.”

Sebastian meant bad business. The guy was even more terrifying than Valentine; he looked like a normal person, no shady business under wraps and he knew how to play that to his favor. He worked with Valentine too with the _main attraction_ of their business: human trafficking, girls and women specifically.

The NYPD had received more than 500 hundred cases so far this year of girls going missing. The only common thing was that they were alone at night or, in the case of little girls, they were alone and outside of their houses with no supervision.

A case that had started as kidnapping ended up with them finding her and three other girls dead in a ditch, which resulted in another investigation that linked these girls to the “business” Sebastian Verlac had.

They had found a few months prior that the fucker had a website where he sold the girls. It would show a photo of them, characteristics, if she had any _special_ trait and the

price. If the girl was a virgin and younger, the price would be higher and it would include shipping too. There was even a bidding, much like eBay, and the sick bastard was getting millions of dollars at the expense of the families’ despair and desperation. Most of them would end up in Asia or the Middle East, places so remote that the chances of the police rescuing them were slim to none.

“Turns out he was here in the city and we were slow to catch him, probably last week,” Luke continued, glancing for a second at Madzie. Magnus had a bad feeling about this. “Madzie here was one of the abducted but she managed to escape in time, but not before she heard important information that could help to finally bring him to justice.”

Magnus looked at Madzie who was trying her best to avoid all of them. If he had felt bad for the child before, now it was tenfold. Next to him, Lightwood stood up and walked towards Madzie and talked to her in hushed words.

“Unfortunately, we have to wait in the meantime while the DA builds the case. Madzie already wrote her statement, making her a key witness but because we don’t know where Verlac is, we have to wait.”

“How long?” Lightwood asked, going back to his chair when it was clear Madzie wouldn’t talk to him.

Luke shook his head. “We don’t know. Could be months, a year even. We have to wait.”

“I’m not going back to the streets so that sick fuck can take me again! I’m not going!” Madzie nearly shouted from her corner, catching everyone’s attention. The wide eyes and desperation in her tone was a clear sign that she was terrified.

“You are not, I promise you, Luke reassured her, looking at her, then back to them. “That’s why I brought you two. Madzie is a minor and while she falls into the witness protection program, she can’t go alone.”

_Oh no_. Dread was filling him up. Magnus was sure that he would hate Luke’s next words.

“You have to go with her.”

And right after those words, it was chaos in Luke’s office. Magnus was starting to doubt Luke’s sanity. Lightwood was complaining that he would have to spend even more time with Magnus under the same roof (as if Magnus was thrilled about that) and Madzie didn’t like the idea either, saying that she could take care of herself alone, she didn’t need them.

“Enough!” Luke smacked down on the table, loud enough to stop their complaints. “This is what we are doing and that’s final. I’m sure you guys could find a middle ground to work around this, but we don’t have time to let you guys think about the pros and cons. She needs to be protected, otherwise Verlac can kidnap her again and I won’t let that happen, not while I’m the captain of this precinct.” He paused, letting his words sink in

to look at them dead in the eye. “Detectives, from now on, your job is to keep Madzie alive even after she testifies, and I trust you both to do it. Don’t disappoint me.”

Magnus looked around him, to both Lightwood and Madzie. They didn’t like the idea, not one bit, even when it was the only way to bring Valentine and Sebastian to justice.

_But, fuck,_ Magus thought, leaving the office with Lightwood in tow, Madzie staying inside, _living with Lightwood? That should be a type of curse. Fuck._

“I hate the idea as much as I hate you, but I won’t let our frivolities get in the way of my job,” Lightwood said, making Magnus turn around. “I’m doing my this and if that means dealing with you, so be it.”

And after that, he was gone, leaving Magnus in his own boiling rage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter for today
> 
> let's get this bread!

In the end, even though both him and Lightwood didn’t like the agreement, they had to concede and let their grudges go for the sake of Madzie. She needed them even though she had made it perfectly clear that she didn’t need them and that she would like all of them to drop dead. Her words.

Magnus didn’t blame her. She didn’t deserve to be in the position that she was now: forced to leave the streets she had known all of her life because a psychotic asshole was most likely looking for her.

She had written her statement, but she wouldn’t tell them what she knew, and it must have scared her for life, going by her silence.

The higher ups were _so kind_ to lend them a car so that they could go to their new— hiding— house, located in Bumfuck, Maine. Magnus could roll his eyes until he was blind; they could have sent them to Long Island, for fuck’s sake, not forced them to endure a 5 hour long drive. It was ridiculous.

Magnus side-eyed his partner for life. Lightwood was holding the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. At least they could agree that this situation was far from pleasant, but they knew they had to do it because this was part of the job. Luke’s words were still ringing in his head: they were the only ones he could trust to keep Madzie safe, and that was what they intended to do, no matter how much Madzie hated the idea, or them for that matter.

“I hate this,” Madzie announced, for the nth time since they started their drive.

Magnus rolled his eyes again.

“It’s not like we have a choice, Madzie,” Lightwood said, keeping his gaze on the road. “But we have to make the most of it.”

“But I could have stayed with some friends, hid or something, instead of leaving the state. This is unfair.”

Magnus turned around on his seat to look at her. “Do you want to risk being kidnapped again?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Madzie pursed her lips, with her arms still crossed. “Well, no. But still. Why do I have to leave?”

“I’m not having this conversation again.” Magnus turned around and shook his head, exasperated. He really liked kids but Madzie had the power to get on his nerves and make him ask himself if this whole operation was worth it.

_It’s worth it,_ he reminded himself. _You’re keeping her safe, this is the right thing to do._

But the fact remained: he had worked his ass off to be a detective just to end up being a babysitter with an insufferable man as his partner and yeah, he resented that. And it wasn’t for a short amount of time, no. This was until they could catch Valentine or Sebastian, or both, and Magnus knew for a fact they were far from catching them.

So, they were stuck being a fake happy family for the foreseeable future until that happened or they killed each other. Whatever came first.

“I hate this,” Madzie grumbled.

Magnus took a deep breath while Lightwood’s knuckles turned even whiter.

∞

When they finally arrived at their new house, Magnus could confidently say that he was impressed. Really impressed.

It was a two-story house with a garage included, and way too big for just them. The three of them stood there gaping at this house: six windows facing the front, a small roof above the entrance, wooden walls. Magnus had never seen a garden so green in his life. The place was homey, it actually made him want to live there.

Just by looking at the house, it was safe to say this was the upscale suburb of Portland; a neighborhood for rich people.

“The department can afford _this_ house but couldn’t afford three plane tickets?” Lightwood asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. The question was rhetorical. “That’s what we get for being loyal.”

For the second time in this “adventure,” Magnus would agree with tall and annoying. There was no need for the car when they could have just rented it once they got there.

"Let's get our stuff inside before people start asking questions." Lightwood didn't wait for an answer, turning around and opening the trunk. 

Somewhere along the way, he had decided that he was the one in charge of this whole operation and it made Magnus bristle. How entitled could this fucker be?

"Paranoid much?" Madzie mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"I'm taking precautions to keep us safe, which is the whole point of– what the fuck?" The curse was so unexpected that it made Magnus and Madzie turned around. "Bane!"

"What?"

"Why the fuck are there so many bags in here?"

Magnus crossed his arms just in time for Lightwood to turn around with a scowl already in place. If the man wasn't so infuriating, Magnus could even admit that he looked hot. But it wasn't the time nor the place. "Why do you assume it's me?"

The scowl was replaced by a skeptical look. "I think it's pretty obvious. Don't play dumb."

Half of the trunk was filled with bags with an MB embroidered right in the middle but if Magnus even dared to glance at them, it would give Lightwood the pleasure of being right and Magnus wasn't risking it.

Tipping his chin up, defiantly, he said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Are you guys done with the foreplay? I want to go in."

"How do you even know about foreplay? You're 14." Lightwood's scowl was redirected to Madzie, who was already forming her words, until Lightwood raised his hand, stopping her. "You know what? I don't want to know."

Madzie rolled her eyes. "A friend explained it to me. Don't be dense."

Magnus really tried to hide his snort. Keyword: tried. They were out of their depths here but Lightwood had the ability to take it up a notch. Honestly. Lightwood kept that eyebrow raised, like he didn't believe her which caused her to throw a little fit and groan and into the house she went, leaving them alone.

"Just to clarify, I would never even consider you for a date, let alone foreplay."

Lightwood turned his gaze to him. "And what makes you think I want that?" He turned back to get their bags out.

Annoying and insufferable. Two words to describe Alec Lightwood. And Magnus couldn't get past the idea that he had to live with this man.

There was no plan, they hadn’t planned out anything for their new life. To put it simply, they were going in blind about this and that was scarier than facing Valentine Morgenstern's business. 

Looking at the trunk, Magnus could admit that he’d gone overboard with the bags but then again, they didn't know how long they would be staying here, so it was better to stay safe. 

∞

With all their bags inside and three different fights in three different moments at the front door, they were finally done with the "moving in" part of the deal.

Magnus took a moment to look at their new house. If the outside was impressive, the inside was breathtaking.

The first thing that he could see from where he was standing was the living room, already furnished. An L shaped sofa, big enough for 10, facing the 85' flat screen mounted on the wall. Two loveseats across from each other and an oval coffee table. By the looks of it, everything was brand new.

Magnus hummed. "They could have afforded those plane tickets."

Beyond the living room, there were the sliding doors, with no curtains so Magnus could see the backyard, the grass greener than ever. 

"This house is huge," Madzie commented, appearing behind the wall where the TV was located. Magnus assumed it led to the second floor. "There are like 5 rooms upstairs but only two have beds in them."

Magnus glanced at Lightwood, already dreading the accommodations. 

"I assume you already chose your room and everything," Lightwood said.

Madzie grinned. "I did but it wasn't that hard. It was the only room that had this girly aesthetic? So, yeah. I have my own bathroom at least."

Magnus pressed his lips together tightly, letting himself feel rage for a minute. Madzie was a girl that had never had anything in her life to call her own and even when they were in this house and she had her own room, it wasn't hers, not really. He felt for her.

"That's good, you know?" Magnus said, catching her attention. "That means we won't have to fight for the shower in the morning."

And for the first time since they met, Madzie laughed a little. A win in his book, if he was being honest.

"Remember that this house is not ours, they could be hearing us right now." Lightwood interrupted their moment just to remind them how unlucky they all were. With a pointed gaze at Madzie, he said, "no stealing."

Madzie just looked at him with dead eyes. "Be careful, you never know when you'll wake up and your underwear is gone." Without breaking eye contact, she grabbed her duffel bag and lastly turned around towards the stairs and up she went.

Lightwood was an asshole, Magnus knew that but this was really another level. "Can you be more sympathetic? She's a homeless kid, she finally has a roof and the only thing you can say is 'don't be a thief'? Well, maybe you should stop being an asshole."

For a miniscule moment, Lightwood looked sheepish, even guilty but that was gone as soon as it came. "Someone has to remind both of you that this is not a vacation and that the department could throw us out. I don't want her to get used to something that isn’t real."

"She knows that, Lightwood. Just– let her enjoy this." Magnus grabbed his bags, as many as he could grab and looked back at his dead-inside-partner. "While you're at it, bring that attitude down a notch."

Magnus followed Madzie's lead and left Lightwood marinating in his own rage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this chapter ready, so why not post it right away?

In all honestly, Magnus hoped that Madzie had been exaggerating but luck wasn't on his side.

There were in fact 5 rooms in the second floor and just two of them were furnished: Madzie's and what Magnus had been dreading, the master bedroom.

And on top of that, there was only one bed.

Magnus stared, astonished. "What the fuck?"

The bed looked comfortable, of course. A California king bed should be made of clouds at this point and the room itself was amazing. No complaints.

But it was just one bed. In the whole room.

"What the fuck?" He said again, because really, what in the hell. "You would think that after investing in this house and in a SUV, the department would invest in another bed."

Lightwood grunted behind him, probably carrying the last of their luggage.

"This is what happens when you work with a bunch of straights. They believe that because you're a flaming gay and I'm a sparkly bisexual, we can sleep together. That's not how it works."

"Please," Lightwood said, throwing his duffel bag on the bed, "don't call me flaming gay. I detest it."

Magnus rolled his eyes while waving his hand dismissively. "All the same. This is ridiculous."

"Well, Bane, I encourage you to go to the nearest IKEA and buy a bed so you can stop this whining." Lightwood started pulling his clothes out of the bag. "It's what it is. Go and complain to Garroway if you want."

Magnus crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, even though Lightwood wasn’t looking at him. “Why are you _not_ complaining over this? You’re the only one who’s always make a fuss out of every single thing.” It was probably that stick far up his ass that didn’t let him live a little, Magnus supposed.

Lightwood pursed his lips, still holding his clothes. Something must have crossed his mind, some revelation because he just sighed like this whole thing was killing him slowly and then he sat down. “Because I’m getting used to the idea that I’ll have to live with you for more than a few months.”

He wasn’t a stranger to Lightwood’s comments. It was part of their usual arrangement, they couldn’t stand each other, so of course it made this whole thing more than difficult but hearing how painful it was for him to live with Magnus like he was some kind of plague, well, it struck a chord.

“You’re not a delight to be with either, Lightwood.”

Lightwood sent him a look. “That’s not what I meant. We will have to live together until they find Valentine or at least for them to have a lead but we have been trying that for years, Bane, and we have nothing. Call me a pessimistic but it’s going to be the same thing now.”

“You were the one who was reminding her that we will leave soon,” Magnus pointed out.

“Because I don’t want her to believe that this will be her life forever. A life in hiding, more hiding.” Lightwood shook his head. “It could take years to bring Valentine to justice and while that happens, we will have to stay here.”

Magnus hadn’t thought about it. Everything had happened so fast that he hadn’t had the time to sit down and let everything sink in, that there was a possibility they could be stuck with each other for more than just a few months, even a year.

Thinking that they all could live together for a year made him feel dizzy, so much that he had to sit down, next to Lightwood and his clothes scattered on the bed.

He needed a moment to process this. Did the department have all the resources to find Valentine? It was one thing to find him and another to dismantle his whole operation. Two different things and one was almost impossible to do compared to the other— who was he kidding? It was fucking impossible to do it.

The possibility of them ending up making this life "real" seemed more likely. 

But then he thought of Madzie. That girl didn't deserve any of this. Yes, she had stolen a lot of things, but he understood that she had to do whatever she had to do to survive. Circumstances had brought her to this point, it wasn't fair but at least she was safe. Didn't she deserve that?

"Then, we live together," Magnus said slowly and looking up to meet his gaze with Lightwood's.

"What?"

"I don't like the idea, just by saying it, makes me nauseous but– " he took a deep breath, considering every word he would say, "Madzie deserves to live in a place that she won't be hunted down or have to resort to stealing to survive. Can you give her that?"

"But this all a lie, Bane. You and I hate each other. What will happen when we start screaming at each other every day and she hears it all? Do you want that for her?"

"Then don't be an asshole and I won't yell at you."

Lightwood sent him a deadpanned look. "I'm serious."

"Me too. Change your attitude and try to be civil. For her."

Lightwood stared at him, probably thinking of all the ways he could choke Magnus to death— he knew because he was thinking the same— but then nodded.

"You're a pain in my ass, so bring it down a notch and maybe this will work." Lightwood paused and then nodded once. "For her."

Magnus rolled his eyes but at least they weren't trying to kill each other, so progress. But he had the perfect snide remark because riling Lightwood up was really a treat and—

There was a knock on the door that made them turn in that direction.

"Are you two decent?" Madzie asked from the threshold. "Am I interrupting the sexual tension in the air?"

Magnus snorted while Lightwood sighed heavily. 

"Again, you are 14." Lightwood sounded so scandalized bur Magnus was truly living the dream.

Madzie rolled her eyes but other than that, she kept silent. Magnus watched her contemplate the room in awe and he understood why. The room, like the house itself, was all kinds of impressive too. Ignoring the bed, which was a cloud now that he was sitting on it, there was a small sofa at the end of the bed for what, Magnus didn't know. Probably to contemplate all the bad the decision he had made. There was a small portion of the room dedicated to reading, complete with two small love seats and a small table between them.

Across the bed, on the wall right in front of it, there was another flat TV, bigger than the one in the living room and right under it was a 9-drawer chest, in dark gray and with the remote control on top of it. Next to the bed, were two nightstands and a small lamp on top of each. In in all, it was a room that Magnus would like to stay in, especially on rainy days when the room is so cold but pleasant enough to not bother him.

A shame that he had to share it with Stuck Up and Annoying next to him.

“This looks good and all.” She nodded, still looking around. “But are we going to ignore the fact that there’s only one bed?”

“Yes,” they both said at the same time. Magnus wasn’t going to dwell on it any longer. The alternative would give him an ulcer. He stood up.

He wasn’t looking at her, but Magnus knew she was smirking. Madzie was a little shit, just like them. So maybe pretending they were a family wouldn’t be that hard.

“The fact that you believe we could be together–”

“I’m getting nauseous,” Magnus said.

“–Is beyond me,” Lightwood finished with a grimace. “Either way, that’s not happening.”

Madzie nodded with her hands on her hips, looking at them like they were both completely and utterly dumb. “Right, of course. Can I see the bathroom? It’s probably the size of the living room.”

And without waiting for an invitation, she walked to one of the nearest doors and went inside. From where Magnus was standing, he could hear the _ohs_ and _ahs_ of surprise.

“Hey,” Lightwood called him, still rummaging his bag, “clean your shit.”

“Eat my ass,” came the automatic reply but when Magnus turned around, there was a literally pile of bags, all belonging to him. He needed to start now if he wanted to get rid of them.

Madzie came back, this time with her arms crossed across her chest.

“It looks good. Now, I’m getting kind of hungry. Are the police going to bring us some food or…? How does this work?”

Another thing that they hadn’t thought about. If they were hiding, how were they supposed to survive if they couldn’t go out? There must be a loop in this logic somewhere. Helplessly, he looked at Lightwood and shrugged.

Lightwood looked lost for a second and then his face completely changed, all business-mode. “We’re going to order pizza, look at our profiles and then… Then the rest.”

Madzie grinned. “I like pepperoni and bacon. Let me know when it’s here.” She turned and left the room.

“Look at you,” Magnus started when he knew Madzie was out of earshot, “already spoiling her.”

Another heavy sigh from Lightwood. “Get off my dick, Bane.”

Magnus grinned, feeling like he won and with that in mind, he grabbed his first bag.

∞

Two empty boxes of pizza later, they were all gathered in the kitchen looking at the folder in their hands, the fake profiles that the department had assigned each of them.

Magnus was now known as Malcolm Lancaster-Bryce, which sounded awful. He was supposed to be a surgeon, 5 years in the field, very successful with an office stationed in New York (would you look at that?). He was born in California, then moved to NYC to study and that was where he met his now husband, Adam Lancaster-Bryce— Magnus looked up to see Lightwood reading his own file; he didn’t look like an Adam. He was an equally successful lawyer, also stationed in NYC.

They adopted their daughter when she was 6, now 14, Madelaine Lancaster-Bryce, only child. Some wires were crossed because they had decided to move to Oregon, Maine and start anew but were still managing their own offices, trying to move them here.

They were filthy rich, it seemed, because after doing another investigation of the neighborhood, it came up as the 3rd most expensive place to live in that part of the city. Meaning, the department could have afforded those plane tickets. Magnus wasn’t going to let that die. And the bed, he wouldn’t forget that.

“This isn’t so bad,” Madzie said, still looking at her file, “at least I have an official last name.”

Magnus swallowed, resorting to looking at Lightwood who was already looking at him. They were completely lost and what the hell they were supposed to say after that? _Oh, yes, you’re so lucky._ This was the result of putting two single dummies like them in the care of another child.

Lightwood cleared his throat, making Madzie look up. “There are some missing pieces in this. The file just gave us the general information, but we have to come up with the rest. Like, how we met and how we… Fell in love, just like it says here. The process of getting Madzie– I mean, _Madelaine._ Why we move here.”

 _Fell in love_. Magnus could laugh; the prospect of falling in love with someone like Lightwood was beyond his paygrade. That wasn’t possible, not even faking it.

“But we don’t have to do that now, right? I barely know my name, and this says–” she looked down and narrowed her eyes, “– I play the piano? How the fuck–

“Language,” Lightwood chimed in.

Madzie rolled her eyes. “How am I supposed to know that?”

“I doubt someone is going to ask you to do a demonstration,” Magnus said, trying to be reassuring but deep down he knew that the department had fucked them up with that one. “And we don’t have a piano, so we should be good.”

“Well, then. We should memorize what we have here, and I suppose we have to improvise. I don’t like that but it’s what we have,” Lightwood said, his gaze focused on the file in front of him.

Magnus didn’t like that either. It was better to know everything for sure but the department was filled with… Magnus didn’t want to say ‘idiots’ but anything else wouldn’t be accurate.

"Or we could do that now. How you two fell in love," Madzie said with a gleam in her eyes. Magnus that knew she was up to no good. Across the table, Lightwood raised an eyebrow. "As your child, I should know how you two met and fell in love."

"No. It's late and we've been driving all day and–"

"Come on," Madzie whined while also pouting. With those big eyes, Lightwood's resolution started flaking, Magnus could see that and Madzie knew that, if her little smirk was anything to go by.

Their pretend daughter was a menace and they were fucked.

Lightwood whipped his head around and glared at him like it was Magnus' fault. "Why are you not on my side?"

The prospect of telling him that Magnus has never been on his side was tempting but that would end in another fight and Magnus knew when to pick them.

Instead, Magnus just shrugged. "We need to come up with something. People love to hear these kinds of stories, so let's make one. Be smart about it." He leaned back and sent Lightwood a smirk. "Pretend I'm your one true love. Impress me."

"Shouldn't it be enough that I liked you and asked you out?"

Magnus snorted at that. "Darling, I like both men and women. Do you think you would have been my first choice? No. You had to impress me at some point. So, impress me."

Lightwood muttered a 'you're such a pain in the ass' or something along those lines. Magnus' smirk widened; it was such a delight to annoy the life out of his fake husband.

Husband. He side glanced the lone two golden bands sitting on top of the table, right in the middle of it. It had such a nice ring to it if it wasn't Lightwood.

Lightwood sighed ruefully. "Fine, whatever." 

As Lightwood looked at him, Magnus saw him change. Gone was that distrust and general discomfort that was always aimed at him. Instead, what Magnus was seeing was soft and loving hazel eyes. It left him a little breathless and surprised. 

Who would have thought that Alec Lightwood was a good actor?

"We met at NYU," he started, leaning over the table, "we had some classes together, electives, just to get more credits." Magnus nodded, waiting for Lightwood to continue. "I saw you the first day and I thought you were... You caught my eye, I thought you were interesting."

So far, so good. It was decent and they could work with that when the time came.

Magnus was ready to tell him that it was enough but, as always, Lightwood was his own boss.

"I didn't know how to talk to you, since you were always with someone, so I resigned myself to thinking that you were going to be just another crush. Until one day I crashed into you and spilled coffee on your shirt."

To his side, Madzie snorted and Magnus smiled a little. He could see that happening.

Lightwood smiled too. "I apologized, told you that I could wash that for you. Even buy you another coffee. You were mad, of course, saying that you had a presentation and that you didn't have spare clothes."

"That doesn't sound like me. What am I, an animal?"

Lightwood shushed him, the ghost of a smile still on his lips. "I told you that I had a spare suit, because I'm a lawyer and all that. You didn't want to wear a stranger's clothes, but you didn't have another choice." He licked his lips and Magnus felt a little weak in the knees. Impossible. "Your presentation went fine and you accepted my coffee date. One thing led to another and now here we are with Madelaine."

Magnus swallowed, forcing himself to get it together. He tipped his chin. "That's it? That's not impressive at all."

Lightwood chuckled but somehow, it gave him more chills. "I did impress you, I just can't say it with Madzie here."

Magnus stared, dumbfounded, feeling the back of his neck getting warm. He’d known that Lightwood had to have some dirty secret. It was dirty sex.

_Oh my god._

"Ew. Yikes," Madzie drawled out. "That's my cue to leave."

Without saying anything else, she stood up and left. Lightwood saw her leaving while chuckling, but Magnus was still caught up in the little story Lightwood had invented.

Magnus couldn't help but imagine how Lightwood had "impressed" him and he had to swallow again.

 _It’s all fake_ , he thought to himself, _nothing more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> official first day in the new house. enemies to fake husbands ensues featuring some fake family bonding

When Magnus woke up, the first thing that came to him was that his bed was so comfortable, which was odd because he didn't get paid enough to buy this kind of luxury.

And that was when it hit him: he wasn't in New York anymore.

He groaned and almost cried because this whole thing hadn’t been a nightmare. It was real and he really had to live with Lightwood, and even share a bed. How had that happened?

The idea of spending a week vacationing at Curaçao was to come back relaxed and fresh, not to be thrown at this undercover job and basically wait for instructions.

_Fuck my life._

At least he had woken up alone. The idea of waking up with Lightwood next to him was horrible and he dreaded the morning that would happen.

He stretched across the bed to get his phone and when it lit up, he saw 12 messages from Garroway, 20 missed calls between Catarina and Ragnor, and at least 3 voicemails, from whom he would find out later that day when he had the energy to leave the bed. Magnus needed strength to survive his very first day in this rich neighborhood and he doubted he was built for that.

After doing his routine and making himself somewhat presentable, Magnus went down the stairs to see where his fake family was. He almost rolled his eyes; first day and he was already describing them as family.

Lightwood was in the kitchen doing God knows what but at least it smelled good.

“Hey,” Magnus said.

“Hey,” Lightwood parroted not even turning around. This time, Magnus rolled his eyes. “Garroway wants to talk to us.”

Not talking about the bed sharing, good call. “Yeah, I figured.”

Passing by the table, he still could see the two golden bands right in the middle of it. No one had dared to touch them last night. It was like by doing so, this would become real, not just a job but making a life out of it and it was a lot. Way too much pressure. Magnus could handle three murder scenes, pulling all-nighters to crack a case and dealing with the bureaucracy that came with their line of work and he would do just fine but putting on a ring and faking a happy family just to go under the radar, it sounded easy but really, it wasn’t.

Especially when his fake husband was Alec Lightwood and their daughter was under witness protection because of one of the most wanted crime lords in the country.

He sat down on one of the barstools that let him have a full picture of the kitchen and also a full picture of Lightwood cooking. From there, he could hear noise coming from the living room; he figured it was Madzie in there.

“Did Garroway say something?” Magnus asked.

“Nothing much. Mainly, to stay alive and keep her safe.”

Magnus nodded. He wasn’t going to jinx it and say that it should be easy because no one really knew them there. No place was completely safe.

He looked up and had to do a double take: Lightwood was wearing shorts and a t-shirt that was draped along his broad shoulders and slim waist, using the kitchen like he’d been living there for months and not barely a day. 

The picture was so domestic that Magnus had to take a shaky breath because this would be his life for a while and it was all a lie, pretend. 

He was grateful because at least he had no partner that would worry about him sharing his time with someone else.

"I didn't know you can cook."

Lightwood shrugged. "Learned when I was younger. It’s coming in handy now."

Magnus couldn't cook for shit, so it reassured him that they wouldn't live on takeout. Madzie deserved a decent meal for once.

"I had to do grocery shopping this morning," Lightwood commented, turning around holding two plates. There were two beautiful, golden and thick omelets; the smell was

delicious, enough to make Magnus crave for it. He lowered a plate in front of Magnus. "I know we are not supposed be out in the open, but I had no other choice."

Magnus nodded; his mind focused on the food in front of him. "It's not like we are doing something wrong. We need food." 

Magnus turned his head around to call for Madzie and minutes later, she was padding to the kitchen island and sitting down next to him. Lightwood was still in front of him, holding what Magnus supposed was coffee.

"Is there more coffee?" Magnus asked, hopeful. He needed his fill if he was going to do this. Lightwood just turned around and started filling another cup. Decency, that was a first. "Thank you."

"So, I've been thinking," Madzie started and Magnus braced himself, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "I should have a phone."

"And why would you need a phone?" Lightwood asked, turning around and placing another mug filled to the brim in front of Magnus. "We're supposed to be hiding, remember?"

"Okay, but hear me out," Madzie replied with a mouthful of her omelet. Lightwood made a face that Madzie completely ignored. "Emergencies."

Lightwood sent her a look, unimpressed. "Right, next time you want make a compelling argument, swallow first."

"What do you say?" Madzie immediately turned to Magnus. "Can I have one?"

He knew by now that Madzie was a menace and it didn't come as a surprise that somehow, she wanted to divide them. Well, it wasn't like him and Lightwood were making an exceptional team, but his point was still valid.

"You know it's dangerous. I don't know why we are having this conversation."

"Because we should," Madzie insisted, her gaze moving from Magnus to Lightwood. "What if I'm alone and someone tries to break-in?"

Lightwood shook his head. "I'm going to humor you." He sat down right in front of Madzie, his mug between his hands, and looked at her. "Why do you think you're going to be alone in this house?"

Madzie shrugged. "It's not like you guys can take me everywhere, let's be honest here."

Magnus glanced at Lightwood who was already looking at him and shaking his head in despair. Madzie was half-way to convincing him. They were weak to the whims of a 14-year-old.

"I've seen you jump over tall policeman trying to escape, Mazdie," Lightwood retorted, bringing the mug to his lips, "I wouldn't get worried over you."

Magnus nodded, agreeing with Lightwood. He had seen Madzie in action, dodging every policeman, both verbally and physically. If she wanted, she could be very charming to get out of a petty crime and Magnus had no doubts that she would use that same charm to get what she wanted from them. Magnus was mentally preparing himself for that.

But he would worry about that later. Taking his food to his mouth, he almost, _almost_ , moaned in delight. It was so tasty and _thick,_ the right amount of salt, full of vegetables and cheese. It was glorious. Magnus had always thought Lightwood was as useless as he was in the kitchen but this was a turn of events; Magnus wasn’t mad about it… Maybe just a little bit.

Madzie grinned proudly, shimmying her shoulders in the process. "One of my foster moms thought it would come in handy that I should learn gymnastics."

"Gymnastics?" Magnus asked and then hummed. "I just thought our men were useless."

And then the unthinkable happened: Lightwood snorted, an honest emotion that wasn't dislike. He then covered his mouth, but Magnus had seen it. For the very first time in the 5 years since they'd known each other, Lightwood had finally reacted to his dumb jokes and well, it felt good.

"Don't say that." Lightwood went as far as to reprimand him but there was the ghost of a smile on his lips. "They are doing their best."

"They do their best to find the best donuts," Madzie countered back, bringing her fork to her mouth.

Magnus then heard a sound like someone choking and then a cough, like he was trying to cover up the failed laugh. Magnus smiled, turning to look at Madzie. “Don’t be mean.”

Madzie sputtered in disbelief. “Mean? I’m being honest. Now, how about that phone?”

Magnus gazed at Lightwood who rolled his eyes but there was no heat behind it, there was no annoyance towards Madzie. Never towards Madzie and Magnus was grateful that, even though they couldn’t stand each other, they could agree to be civil when Madzie was around. They could leave the fights for when they were alone.

Right on cue, Lightwood’s phone started ringing and the almost peaceful atmosphere was over. Magnus could read their captain’s name blinking on the phone.

“We’ll think about it,” Lightwood said and that was the end of it. His gaze was focused on the phone while he accepted the call. “Lightwood.”

“We’re going to talk to Luke Garroway, so if you don’t want to get bored–”

“Yeah, yeah.” Madzie waved a hand dismissively at Magnus while standing up, her plate already empty. “I was watching a show anyways.”

And once again, they were alone in the kitchen with the sound of the TV coming from the living room.

Magnus snapped his fingers at Lightwood, mouthing a ‘put him on speaker’ that earned him a roll of eyes, this time with annoyance.

“– _And I need you two to start using the wedding rings asap,”_ Luke was saying, urgency in his voice.

Magnus frowned, gazing for a moment at the rings still on the table. “Why?”

“ _They have built-in GPS so we can know where you two are at all times. For your safety,”_ Luke explained, but Magnus felt this was a lie.

He had years of experience; it wasn’t for their safety, it was to keep an eye on them so that the department would know if they’d decided to ditch the house and really leave. When he looked up, Lightwood was frowning, probably thinking the same.

They were locked up in this house, in this city. In this life, until further notice.

Lightwood stood up and walked towards the table and brought the two wedding bands, the gold catching the light making them shine. They were pretty, Magnus would admit that much, but the thought of having to use fake wedding rings just so their bosses could know their location was sad and made this situation even more real.

Was this the closest he would get to being married? He hoped it wasn’t.

Lightwood glided one of the rings over the kitchen island, landing right in front of Magnus, the gold shining even more and Magnus could cry at their predicament. Lightwood was already using it, his face devoid of any emotion aside of his furrowed brow. How could he be fine with this? Or maybe Lightwood didn’t want to get married and he was really fine with this.

“– _And we’ll soon send you instructions but, in the meantime, you have to stay there and keep Madzie safe. It is the upmost important thing you two have to do.”_

“Are we closer to getting Valentine and his people?” Magnus asked, still looking at the ring. He would have to endure it face first, so with that thought, he slipped the ring onto his finger and with a shaky breath, he looked at his hand, settling the fact that he was doing this into his bones.

When the silence stretched out for too long, Magnus looked at the phone to see if the call was still connected. “Luke?”

Luke sighed. “ _I won’t lie to you. We don’t have anything, not yet. After Madzie came to me and left with you two, we lost track of Valentine.”_

“You what?” Lightwood said, irate at this point. “We have Jonathan for that, don’t we? He was the sole reason to have him locked up. What the fuck?”

“ _Let’s drop the tone, detective.”_ Luke’s voice was commanding. Even thought they were his best detectives, he wasn’t going to stand for Lightwood’s snappy tone. Maybe he wasn’t as fine as Magnus had first thought. “ _Jonathan is not talking. We all knew from the beginning that he wasn’t going to betray his own father. We have to find another way.”_

“We could do that if we weren’t stuck here. You know we are more useful doing the job than being here.”

Luke sighed, like this conversation was already wearing him out. “ _You’re exactly where you are needed, detective. We won’t have this conversation again. Wait for further instructions.”_ And just like that the call disconnected.

“We should start accepting the fact that we won’t leave this place any time soon,” Magnus said, his voice low while twiddling with his ring. “Make this place as comfortable as we can for Madzie.”

Lightwood nodded but his gaze was lost on his phone. “Yeah, I just…” He made an aborted sound, much like frustration and then shook his head. “Nothing, forget it.”

He turned around, deeming the conversation over and Magnus wasn’t one to keep a conversation going, especially when he knew it would end in a fight. All of their conversations ended like that and Magnus didn’t have the energy to keep it up.

With his back turned, Lightwood said, “could you leave me alone for a moment? I’ll do the dishes.”

Magnus nodded, even though Lightwood couldn’t see him.

With nothing else to do, he walked towards the living room where Madzie had already made herself at home, with her body all sprawled out on the long couch and her eyes focused on the show running.

How they were supposed to do this? Keep her safe while also dealing with the fact that they didn’t want to be here, none of them wanted to share this life. It was unfair, even more so to Madzie since she had been forced to be involved in that fucked up world.

“It seems Alec doesn’t want to be here,” Madzie said, not looking at Magnus but her words had the same effect to make him feel like shit.

“How much did you hear?”

Madzie shrugged. “Enough. I know you two don’t want to be here. I’m surprised you’re still here since babysitting me wasn’t part of the deal.”

Magnus pursed his lips and sighed deeply. More often than not he would forget that Madzie had a mind of her own and she wasn’t hesitant to share her thoughts, not after everything that had happened to her. One would think that it would make her more reserved, but Madzie was an exceptional case, it made her reckless.

He sat down at the far end of the couch, leaving enough space between them. “Hey, look at me.” Madzie turned her head, her gaze focused on him. “Whether we want to be here or not, we’re staying. We’re going to keep you safe.”

“Because that’s your job?”

“Because you deserve to be taken care of and for someone to be here,” Magnus replied, ignoring the fact that yes, this was part of his job now but Madzie didn’t need to hear that. Not now, not ever. It was a mistake from them to let her hear their conversation like that.

Madzie stared at him a minute too long, like she wanted to believe him and then turned her head back to the TV, leaving Magnus wondering if this had worked or if he was ruining this even more.

He wasn’t going to insist, so he tried to make himself comfortable and leaned back against the couch. “What are you watching?”

“It’s called Schitt’s Creek. Alec had it in his watching list and told me I could start watching it.” She wiggled a little, making herself one with the couch. “It’s funny.”

It was the second time that Madzie had addressed Lightwood with his first name and he wondered what had happened between them before Magnus had woken up. Had they bonded and Magnus had missed it? He would get that information from Lightwood later, for now he would watch Madzie’s show and somehow prove to her that he was staying.

He focused on the TV where what it looked like a family was getting their luggage out of car while they were bickering with each other, much like they had acted when they had arrived at this house.

Magnus could relate.

∞

In the end, they ended up watching the whole show, the three of them occupying the long couch. Mid-season 2, Lightwood joined them and somehow, they ended up bonding through a show, like normal families do. It was so bizarre Magnus couldn’t believe it. They even laughed together at the stupid things happening on the show and they were in sync in for the _aww_ parts.

It was so bizarre to think that binge-watching a show could let them _bond_.

When they ran out of seasons to watch, the sun was setting and it would get dark pretty soon.

“Are we going to eat pizza tonight?” Madzie asked, turning her head towards them. Her eyes were glinting, the silent ‘please’ in them.

But before he or Lightwood could answer, there was a knock on the door.

They all froze.

Lightwood was sitting next to him and even though they were as far apart as the couch would allow them to be, Magnus still could sense how he’d drawn up his shoulders and tension was rolling off of him. Magnus was looking at Madzie, silently pleading her to not move a muscle; her eyes were big and terrified, her excitement for pizza replaced with the idea that someone was out there looking for her, knocking at their door.

Another knock.

“I’m going to check who it is. You stay here,” Lightwood whispered, catching Magnus’ attention.

Before Lightwood could stand up completely, Magnus grabbed him by his arm, forcing him to sit down again. “The hell you are. What if you get shot?”

“Already worrying for me, husband?”

And Magnus would have been touched for the use of that word— the first time Lightwood had acknowledged their situation in some way, if he came to think of it— if it wasn’t for the fact that there could be an imminent threat waiting for them.

“Don’t be stupid,” Magnus hissed, forgoing how _good_ it felt to be called that. “I don’t hate you enough to let yourself get killed.”

For moment, an instant really, something flashed across Lightwood’s face, but it came and went so fast, Magnus didn’t have time to psychoanalyze it. Lightwood’s gaze moved to Madzie.

“Madzie,” Magnus whispered, keeping his voice calm and steady. The last thing Madzie needed was to know that he was getting anxious too. “I need you to go upstairs and hide. Whatever happens, you don’t come down. Understand?”

“But, Magnus–”

“No buts. Go upstairs. Now.”

There was another knock, this time more insistent.

"Now, Madzie," Magnus growled. She flinched, but it was enough to make her move. Behind him, Lightwood was already walking towards the door.

When he was sure that Madzie was upstairs, Magnus stood up and followed Lightwood. From where he was standing, he could see that Lightwood had drawn his gun, at the ready for whoever was on the other side. He cursed; his gun was upstairs, deep inside one of his bags.

Lightwood raised one eyebrow when he noticed the lack of gun in his hand. "Where is it?"

He tipped his chin up again, refusing to be embarrassed by this miscalculation. "Upstairs."

Another knock.

Lightwood didn't reply but Magnus could see that he was annoyed, if the tension in his jaw was anything to go by. Silently, Magnus walked closer to the door and Lightwood stood behind him, with his gun hidden.

They both took a big gulp of air in sync; Magnus opened the door.

Nothing prepared him for what he was seeing or rather who.

"Hello, there, neighbor."

It was an old lady, probably around her sixties, with gray short hair that ended in curls. It was the prime example of a sweet grandma who gives cookies.

As if on cue, the woman raised her hands and in them, she had a Tupperware container. "I brought cookies as a welcome gift."

The situation was so ridiculous, Magnus couldn't help the laughter that was bubbling in his chest just to die on his lips with a fake coughing attack.

"I'm so sorry," Magnus said, praying that the woman wasn't suspecting anything. "We weren't expecting visitors."

"Can we help you with something?" Lightwood’s deep voice, all-business like, rang behind Magnus.

He turned just enough to look at his fake husband. "Don't be rude, darling."

The glare that he sent him was enough to put Lightwood at ease, at least for the moment. Lightwood had a stick so far up his ass, it was a wonder he could walk or feel any feelings. 

"Oh, no, sweetie. I'm the one being rude, coming here so late," she said, her tone so sickly sweet, it almost made Magnus calm himself. Without prompting, she thrusted the container in Magnus' hands and smiled. Then, as if she remembered something, she clicked her tongue. "Gosh, my manners. My name is Karen. Karen Sullivan, I live across the street."

Magnus moved slightly forward to look at the big house right in front of them. It was pretty much the same as theirs, with the difference that she had flowers in her garden, because of course she was the kind of people that planted flowers. _God_ , was he so disconnected with suburban people or did he just hate clichés?

She stared at them, expectantly, and Magnus was hit with notion that he wasn't in New York anymore and that being cordial and nice to strangers was expected of him.

Also, he would have to start using his fake name from now on.

"Right. Yes. So, I'm Malcolm and this is my–" He felt like choking over the word, "Husband. Adam."

If he looked constipated, Karen didn't call him out. Instead, her smile turned a little tight around the edges and was back to that sickly-sweet-all-teeth smile. He frowned but didn’t want to assume anything just yet.

Lightwood didn't make any movement, just stood there behind Magnus, probably waiting for the real threat to show up.

"Well, it's so nice to meet you. I saw you lot arriving yesterday, and I wanted to come here and welcome you, but I figured you were tired."

Why were they still talking?

Magnus smiled, almost as sickly sweet. "Yeah, we were beat. It was a long drive."

Lightwood grabbed his elbow and tightened his hold in warning. Keep it vague.

Karen's gaze wandered from Magnus, looking past Lightwood and to the living room as if she was searching for something.

"I may be mistaken but didn't you bring a child with you?"

Or someone.

Lightwood cleared his throat and Karen's gaze was on him. "Madelaine. She's resting."

"Oh, lovely," she replied, annoying smile still on her lips. She kept staring at them while Lightwood still held his elbow and slowly, started drawing Magnus backwards.

This was getting out of hand. They had an old lady under the threshold, smiling at them and probably waiting for them to call Madzie, which was out of the question. Magnus was holding a Tupperware full of cookies and Lightwood was probably sending the woman murder looks, while hiding his gun behind the door.

Magnus prided himself on reading social cues, but this was out of his expertise.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt her." And then she laughed, or more like giggled. He hoped that what he was doing was a smile too and not a face of being uncomfortable. "We are a tight community here and we would love to meet our new neighbors."

"No can do–"

"But of course." Magnus cut Lightwood off and if he drew his other elbow up just to hit him in his stomach to really cut him off, well, that was between his fake husband and him. Magnus smiled at Karen, nonplussed. "We would love that."

“What the fuck are you doing?” Lightwood hissed right in his ear and okay, a shiver went down his spine, but he needed to save face. He ignored him.

If Karen heard him, she didn’t say anything. Instead, she kept her smile in place. Magnus felt a growing headache.

“Well, I would like to see you three this next weekend. We’ll have a barbecue at the McCallister’s and I’m sure they will love to see the new family.”

Magnus didn’t need to turn to know that Lightwood was ready to decline, so he jumped in and said, “yes, of course. We’ll be there.” And maybe he hadn’t thought that thorough, but the idea was to blend in and not look suspicious. If they didn’t start socializing with these people, they would notice that something was off.

Rich people tended to notice when someone was off within their rich circles. Now they were part of them.

“Marvelous!” Karen clapped once in delight and somehow her smile widened. “Their house is right at the end of the street. The biggest house. It’ll be wonderful to have you there.”

And just like that, Karen turned around and crossed the street towards her house. Slowly, Magnus closed the door, still reeling from the encounter.

“What the fuck was that?” Lightwood asked once the door was fully closed and Magnus turned around.

“Language.”

Lightwood growled. “Bane!”

“What? The idea was to blend in. That’s what I’m doing.”

“That’s putting Madzie at risk. Or did you forget?” Lightwood growled again, his eyes giving that murder look. “She can’t be exposed!”

“Then what? Do you want me to lock her up in her room?”

Lightwood raised his hands in exasperation. “I don’t know but it wasn’t this. You’re compromising our job.”

“Our job is to protect her,” Magnus talked back, tension already straining his shoulders. “If they start thinking right away that something is up, we are fucked. It’s better to act normal and accept but keep an eye on her. Or can’t you do that now?”

“I swear, Bane, if this goes sideways–”

“ _Magnus?”_

They both froze. It was Madzie calling from the top of the stairs and probably hearing them yell at each other.

“ _Can I come down?”_

He sent a look to Lightwood, hoping that it would be enough to make him calm down and drop the tone right away.

“Yes, yes. Everything is fine,” Magnus replied, keeping his eyes on Lightwood who was still looking at him with murder eyes. He could hear Madzie coming down the stairs fast.

When she was finally there, there was a moment when she looked at them both and took a step towards them but thought better of it and stood where she was, faltering in her steps, her arms coming down at her sides. It was like she wanted to go to them but thought better of it and Magnus wondered—

“I… It was silent, I thought that something happened,” Madzie said but there was something in her voice Magnus couldn’t decipher. Fear? Sadness? He didn’t know.

“It was a neighbor who wanted to meet us. It’s all good.”

Madzie nodded and visibly swallowed. She looked shaken. “Right. Here, it was ringing.” She thrusted Magnus’ phone into his hands and almost bolted out of the room.

“Madzie,” Magnus called her before she could disappear to her room, making her turn around, “we are fine. Trust me.”

She looked at him, with her big brown eyes, still shaken but it seemed like what he had said was enough to calm her a little bit. She nodded and went upstairs.

“I hope you know what you are doing,” Lightwood said behind him.

At this point, Magnus was just fed up with his annoying partner. So, the next thing he did was to throw the Tupperware container at Lightwood without any regard for whether the sucker caught it or not. He didn’t give two flying fucks about him.

If he could only know how long they were supposed to be here…

_For Madzie._

He walked towards the sliding doors that led to the backyard and lit up his phone to see the millions of notifications He took a deep breath; it was going to be a long call.

“Catarina, my love– Yes I know, let me explain.”

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trust Madzie to know the name of every show she watches. also, if i drop a show here and there, that's because i already watched lol my P.S I love you to Schitt's Creek, lowkey one of the best shows out there.


	5. Chapter 5

After Catarina had chewed him out, Magnus was back to the living room, trying to avoid Lightwood after they had snapped at each other, and Madzie with her haunted eyes.

He took a deep breath.

With Catarina he could deal; he knew where she was coming from. Magnus had disappeared so suddenly, and hadn’t been picking up. He had always let her know if he had to leave the city or if he was busy and wouldn't be picking up his phone, since his job demanded his full attention.

But this particular job had left him with little to no options. Mainly because he couldn't say where he was and with who. And even if he could, it was little hard to tell her that he was with another man, one whom Magnus detested and a former little thief, with a complicated past that had gotten herself involved

It was hard to believe.

Captain Garroway had given her some lousy excuse about how he had finally taken a vacation and was resting. Catarina hadn't believed him and so Magnus had given up and told her that he was undercover but that was as far as he could say, however he would try to keep in touch. That he missed both her and Ragnor.

When he finally made it to his room, he had a new complication: the sleeping arrangement.

The night before, none of them had really thought about this sleeping-in-the-same-bed issue since they’d been tired from the drive and when Magnus had woken up, Lightwood hadn't been there, which was a blessing.

But this time, they weren't that tired, and it wasn't easy to ignore the elephant in the room.

Magnus looked at the bed like its mere existence was offending him.

"This is ridiculous," Lightwood said, with his arms crossed, glaring at the bed as well.

"Yeah, well, you should sleep in the living room. How about that?"

He didn't wait for an answer; chances were that they would end up in another screaming fight and it was too late for that, so he walked towards the bed, pulled the duvet down and got into the bed, making himself as comfortable as he could in this shared space.

Lightwood followed suit, leaving enough space between them.

And then silence.

The thing about this living arrangement was that every moment between them was bound to be awkward. They’d never had to spend time together and if they’d had to, it was solely to fight and to say things that they never regretted, not really.

Lightwood thought that he was unorganized and that he didn't take this job seriously because he had always managed to crack a joke in the middle of an investigation. Well, it wasn't Magnus' fault that Lightwood's life was so miserable that he couldn't appreciate a harmless joke.

And now, they were stuck together after saying so many times that they would rather endure painful torture than have to spend time together. Karma really was that bitch.

Magnus cleared his throat, folding and unfolding the duvet. "Did you see Madzie? Is she alright?"

Lightwood didn't answer right away, maybe thinking about how to be polite. "She's fine. Didn't want to talk to me but she just said that she was fine and wanted to sleep."

Magnus nodded. He would check on her in the morning. He could only imagine what she was thinking: she was finally in a safe place only to lose it in a blink of an eye. She was scared and if Magnus was being honest, he was too. The idea of Valentine’s people following them up here was terrifying, especially because it was only them. Magnus would have to rely on Lightwood, and he had no idea how to do that.

But more than that, Madzie would have to learn to trust them and convincing a girl that had been mistreated by the same system that he worked for, it was going to be almost impossible.

He side-eyed Lightwood and right at that moment, Alec turned around to reach his bedside lamp and turned it off.

_Okay, then._ Lightwood was done talking, it seemed. Magnus wasn’t going to force a conversation out of him anyways, so with nothing else to do, he turned off his lamp and made himself comfortable on his side of the bed and hoped that sleep would catch him and send him into a deep slumber.

∞

Magnus turned over on the bed for the 5th time.

He was going mad. He couldn’t sleep and not because he wasn’t tired, no. It was because he was freezing. He had a thick duvet on top of him that should protect him from the cold and yet, he felt like he was naked.

He turned around again.

Next to him, Magnus heard that deep sigh of someone being annoyed and Magnus waited for Lightwood to snap.

“What’s going on?” Lightwood’s deep voice rumbled behind him. “Why are you moving so much?”

Pulling the duvet up to his shoulders, Magnus said, “I’m cold.”

What happened next, Magnus would convince himself that Lightwood was still more asleep than awake because there was no way that he would do that when conscious. Lightwood would never scoot closer until his long body was draped behind Magnus, one of his arms sneaking around Magnus’ waist and pulling him closer to his body until they were flushed, no space between them. Magnus could hear Lightwood’s breathing right on his ear.

This happened in a matter of seconds, but Magnus felt like time stopped along with his heart while his brain short-circuited, and his body froze. _The fuck?_ Magnus wanted to turn around and see if Lightwood was awake and pulling a prank on him but the arm around him was tight enough that it wouldn’t let him move.

“Lightwood?” Magnus called but what he got was a puff of air straight to his ear. “Lightwood!”

Nothing. Lightwood was deeply asleep, and Magnus cursed the universe.

_This cannot be happening!_

He wanted to be mad, but he was tired, he wanted to sleep, and it was warm. Comfortably warm and the bed felt good, how could Magnus resist? He would fight in the morning and set this straight.

In the meantime, he wiggled a little more to make himself comfortable and closed his eyes, sleep taking over.

∞

When Magnus woke up, he took a moment to gather himself. He still wasn’t used to his new room, this new house.

The first thing that he noticed when he was fully awake, was the strong arm around his waist and then, the warm body behind him.

He froze. Again.

The only person who could be behind him— because it was almost impossible to bring a hook-up into this house— was Lightwood. Magnus couldn’t believe that they hadn’t moved an inch throughout the night, they were as close as when Lightwood had had this _amazing_ idea. Magnus was still convinced that Lightwood was more asleep than awake.

He tried to move— No, no chance. He was stuck until Lightwood decided to—

Lightwood took a deep breath, he started moving just to stop himself right away. He froze too.

Lightwood was awake, Magnus could tell.

Now it was a matter of time until one of them faced their current _predicament_.

Magnus felt like minutes went by without either of them moving or saying anything. Lightwood didn’t even move his arm to at least save face; Magnus wondered when this torture would end. Torture, yes, because Magnus could feel everything behind him: Lightwood’s abdomen, the strong thighs folded right behind his own, Lightwood’s breathing that landed right onto his neck and gave him chills from time to time, the strong arm around his waist and the hand over his own abdomen. Magnus felt warm all over and it wasn’t fair.

The saying of ‘keep your enemies closer’ started to make more sense.

If he put his mind on it, Magnus could feel the outline of Lightwood’s—

Lightwood finally moved, bolting out of the bed and going straight to the bathroom. Magnus felt like he could breathe after too long. His heart started beating normally again and felt himself calm down. He didn’t know why he was feeling like this all of the sudden, it wasn’t like this would be the first time that he had shared a bed with a man but sharing it with Lightwood like _that_ made him feel ridiculously nervous.

Was Ragnor right about Magnus’ problems with intimacy? Probably. Would he tell his friend that he was right? Absolutely not.

He would pretend that he was still sleeping because he didn’t have the strength to deal with Lightwood and this particular unfinished business. In fact, he would gladly ignore it until it was really necessary to deal with it.

After a while, he heard the bathroom’s door open and then the room’s door open and close. Magnus was alone in the room, a blessing if he was being honest.

He took another deep breath. He would power through the mortifying ordeal of this accident and he would be fine.

Magnus knew that there was one option to end this suffering and that was sleeping in the living room but why did it have to be him and not Lightwood? And since the sofa was long, it would work for him; it was only fair.

But in reality, no one was going to give up, so, as good as it had felt, Magnus had to make it clear that he didn't want "cuddles." He didn't want to be touched like that when he hadn’t even asked to be.

With that in mind, he went through the motions of his routine: brush his teeth, a quick shower, exfoliate and moisturize his face and then light make-up with a bit of mascara to make his eyes pop. Even if he wouldn't go out, Magnus liked to look good but mostly because he wasn't comfortable with Lightwood looking at his bare face. He had already made that mistake the first night.

Climbing down the stairs, he got a whiff of bacon being cooked and just like that, Magnus was starving. It was comforting, in some way, that despite that awkward moment, Lightwood was willing to make breakfast. 

Maybe he knew that Magnus was useless on that front.

But it was too early for awkward pleasantries too, so he headed to the living room where Madzie had made herself her own spot on the sofa. The TV had another show running.

"What are you watching?" Magnus asked, carefully, sitting down, keeping his eyes on her.

Her eyes were glued to the TV but at least she acknowledged him with a shrug. "I don't know. It's called Daybreak. It's silly."

Magnus nodded, glancing briefly to the screen but not caring too much about what was going on. There was something more important than a TV show.

"How are you after last night?" He asked, looking at her and waiting for a reaction. "I know you were scared."

Another shrug. "I'm fine. For a moment..." she trailed off, pressing her lips together tightly. 

Magnus was on the edge of his seat, waiting for Madzie to say something, her thoughts, thoughts that never came. She fell silent, her gaze on the screen but something told Magnus that her mind was elsewhere.

He could only imagine what was going through her head: that maybe she was going to be alone again and where was she supposed to go?

"Madzie, look at me." She turned her head towards him and looked at him expectantly. “You need to know that we are here to protect you. We won’t leave you alone.”

“You can’t avoid getting killed.”

Magnus felt like he’d been punched right into his chest, leaving him breathless. Madzie knew her way around words and wasn’t shy about speaking up. “True. But I– _we_ will try out hardest to keep _you_ alive and that’s all that matters.”

“Even if you have to face an old lady with cookies?”

When the comment sank in, Magnus snorted and nodded, relieved that Madzie could make jokes out of this. Realistically, they should take this more seriously, be prepared for the next time that something like this happened but Magnus wouldn’t blame her for using jokes because he, too, would choose joking around before really thinking about this issue. Something about coping mechanisms and all that.

He wasn’t surprised that she knew what had happened last night, figuring that Lightwood had told her when he had gone to check up on her,

Madzie went on to keep watching her show, giving the opportunity for Magnus to really look at her. Madzie was tall for her age, all long limbs and stubbornness, and if it wasn’t because this whole thing was a complete lie, he would say that she was Lightwood’s daughter.

But he felt bad, really shitty, to realize the clear signs that Madzie had lived a big part of her life in the streets and he had only noticed it now. For example, her clothes were the same as when they had arrived two days prior. When they’d arrived and him and he and Lightwood had been about how many bags Magnus’ had, Magnus hadn’t noticed the lonely, small bag until later, when Madzie had grabbed it to go to her room. It was the only bag she had taken.

He had been so caught up in his own shit that he hadn’t realized that there was a real person that needed attention and that needed to be taken care of. Maybe Magnus couldn’t give her the emotional stability that a girl her age needed but he would try to at least give her the things that she wanted and needed. He would start with clothes.

“I guess Lightwood also told you that we were invited to a barbecue.”

She nodded. “He wasn’t happy because it was your idea to say yes.”

“When is he happy anyways?” Magnus answered with a snort. It was a wonder Lightwood hadn’t popped up a vein by now. “We can blend in and no one will suspect a thing.”

Madzie shrugged and turned to look at him. “If you say so.”

The second thing that Magnus realized at that moment was that no one had asked Madzie what she wanted or if she even agreed to all of this. She might as well be forced to be here and wouldn’t say anything because she didn’t have a choice.

But she had one and Magnus would make sure to let her know. Starting now.

“Do you want to go?”

Her eyes widened in surprise and Magnus felt even more guilty. They were really shitty at being fake parents, he wouldn’t imagine what this would be like if they were in this for real.

“Really?” She sat up, excitement spilling over her voice. “I mean, yeah, if we don’t get in trouble, yes.”

Magnus waved his hand, dismissively. “We’ll be fine. Although, we need to buy some new clothes, mine are a little drab for this kind of setting. We’re going to the mall.”

“To the mall? But Alec doesn’t want to go out.”

If Lightwood kept saying no to everything, this girl would soon forget what if was to hear a _yes_. Magnus would be damned if that ever happened. “I’ll handle Lightwood. You just make sure to be ready, we’ll leave after breakfast.”

Madzie sent him the brightest and biggest smile ever.

∞

It wasn’t even a shock at this point that him and Lightwood fought over Magnus’ plans of going out. Lightwood had said that it was a bad idea and that they should stay inside; Magnus had told him that he wasn’t planning on staying there forever, eating snacks and watching Netflix, getting lazier by the minute. Lightwood didn’t believe it was being lazy, just cautious.

In the end, it was the shy whisper from Madzie saying that she really wanted to go that broke the tide.

When they had finally found a mall that had enough stores to snoop in, they were then walking down the corridors toward the first store.

“Do we even know how to dress up for this?” Magnus asked out loud.

“It’s a barbecue. How complicated can it be?” Lightwood grunted. He was in a bad mood because they were going to this thing and there was no way that they were backing out.

Magnus couldn’t care less.

“Oh, oh! Can we go to Forever 21, please? I’ve seen so many ads. Please, please, please?” Madzie said, tugging at Magnus’ sleeve to get his attention.

“Forever 21 has trashy clothes, Madzie. We can do better.” But that didn’t work out for him. Instead, Madzie sent him some puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip was almost quivering. Magnus rolled his eyes, already in defeat. “Fine. But don’t complain if you don’t find something you like.”

“I won’t complain. I promise.” And then she was off, almost running to the store.

The whole scene was so domestic it was giving him whiplash.

Both him and Lightwood trailed behind her, knowing that they wouldn’t get out of there soon.

∞

An hour later found Magnus regretting the decision of saying yes to Forever 21.

Madzie did a complete purge of the store, piling up more t-shirts, crop tops (that he would most definitely not let her wear), overalls, skirts, shorts and pants with every passing moment. One thing was clear: she had good taste, so on that front she was really his daughter.

He and Lightwood were sitting on one of the benches close to the fitting rooms, between them a pile of clothes as tall as them, while Magnus had a small pile on his hands and Lightwood looked sullener than ever.

Madzie was still raiding the store and then she would try every single garment. It was starting to look like they wouldn’t leave any time soon.

“I hope you’re happy,” Lightwood said, his jaw tight with contained anger.

“She needed clothes, Lightwood. Do you want her to walk around like she still lives on the streets? That’s the kind of parent you want to be? Now I know.”

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“Oh, really?” Magnus turned on his seat, careful of not dropping the pile. “Because I seemed to recall that you like harassing people while they sleep.”

There was a beat of silence where Lightwood started to frown slowly, like the words didn’t land well. “What?”

What, indeed.

“You– What you did this morning, you touched me and hugged me without me asking for it.” His mouth was running 100 miles per minute without him even thinking. “You harassed me.”

What was he _saying?_

Lightwood’s frown deepened. “What the fuck are you talking about? You told me you were cold; you were whining about it.”

“I didn’t ask you to put your arms around me and– and your dick on my ass. No thank you!”

A woman who was leaving the fitting rooms heard Magnus’ words and the scandalized look she sent him was almost worth it. _Almost._

“I was trying to help you, you ungrateful ass!”

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Magnus yelled back. “I don’t want you to be touching me without my consent!”

A look of something passed over Lightwood’s face, for a moment he seemed hurt by Magnus’ words and as far as reactions went, this looked like the most honest reaction Lightwood had had in their short span of knowing each other.

For Magnus’ part, it was like his mouth had a mind of its own, he couldn’t stop spewing hurtful things, even though he didn’t mean them. On the contrary, he’d slept so well last night, being the first time that he’d shared a bed with someone else in a while, even though that someone was Lightwood. He honestly didn’t know why he was saying those things.

“I don’t like you like that– No, scratch that. I don’t like you _at all.”_

_What the fuck, Magnus? Stop!_

Lightwood stared at him, perplexed at his words, his mouth hanging open for a second and then it was back to the jaw clenching; his perplexed look replaced by hardened eyes. Magnus could _see_ more walls growing up between them.

"Fuck you," Lightwood spat out, his eyes full of anger.

Magnus didn't mean any of that, he wasn't supposed to say those things, snap like that. He should apologize, he must do it. The last thing he needed was to tip toe around Lightwood because he’d gone off like that. He should just–

"First time we are in public and you two decided to make a scene." 

Madzie came out of nowhere, startling both of them. When Magnus turned, she was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Never in his life he had felt so ashamed to be judged by a kid until now. 

Neither of them talked, too caught up on being caught up. Madzie just shook her head and dumped more clothes between them.

"I mean, who says things like ‘your dick on my ass.’ Like, come on. Let’s keep it behind closed doors, please."

Magnus glanced at Lightwood who was already shaking his head.

“You shouldn’t repeat the things we say,” Lightwood retorted, raising an eyebrow at Madzie.

Madzie crossed her arms. “I’m just letting you know what that woman heard when she came out of the fitting rooms. That’s on you.”

“Go and try these clothes,” Magnus butted in before this turned into another fight. “We can’t spend too much time outside.”

Madzie rolled her eyes and grabbed her clothes in a fit. “We’ll be here for a long time. You should know that.” And with that, she turned around towards the fitting rooms.

The awkward silence came back full force between them and with no way to fill it.

Magnus should apologize, tell him that he didn’t mean those words. Magnus despised him, that part was true but not to the point of telling him that he was disgusted by him. That went too far, and Magnus knew that.

He shook his head, feeling his anger dissipate. “Lightwood–”

“Save it,” Lightwood cut him off, not even looking at him. “I’m going to wait in the car. After Madzie is done, we’re leaving.” His tone was final, with no chance of discussion.

Lightwood stood up and left. From his retreating form, Magnus could see his shoulders tight with tension and for the first time after all the bickering between them, Magnus felt guilty for being the cause of it.

He glanced at the still huge pile of clothes and sighed. At least, he was alone without trying and failing to say a useless apology.

When Madzie came out, she looked at the empty space next to Magnus and looked around her, panic in her eyes. “Where is Alec? Did he leave us?”

It wasn’t the first time that Madzie had panicked at the thought of one of them disappearing out of thin air, without at least saying goodbye; it wasn’t that hard to put two and two together to realize it had something to do with Madzie being in and out of the system, people abandoning her without reason.

It dawned on him, right at that moment with Madzie looking at him with frightened eyes, that he didn’t want to be part of the list of the people that had abandoned her. He didn’t know how Lightwood felt about that but for Madzie’s sake, he would to stay.

Magnus shook his head. “No, he’s in the car waiting for us.” Madzie sighed, trying to be nonchalant about it but Magnus could see through the façade. “Come on, let’s pay for that so we can leave.”

He stood up and waited for Madzie to walk beside him.

∞

Night fell on them and while Madzie was happy with her purchases, Magnus was dreading going into his room.

Maybe he should just let it go; in the end it wasn’t like Lightwood had cared about Magnus’ opinions. He had made it clear before so really, what was the difference now? Forced cohabitation? A child under their care? A psycho drug-lord chasing them? Their captain putting his faith on them? There were many options and yet none of them were enough for Magnus to believe that Lightwood would be hurt by his words.

When he finally made it to his room, after pondering his options, Lightwood was already on the bed, on his phone, completely ignoring his arrival.

That annoyed him.

“Madzie thought you’d left us for good.” He was fishing for a reaction, that he wouldn’t get.

Lightwood hummed, not even looking up. “I would have taken her with me and left _you_ for good.”

That sounded fair, considering the way Magnus had treated him earlier.

“I found extra blankets.” Lightwood tipped his chin to where these blankets were at the end of the bed. “Make sure not to annoy me this time.”

Lightwood put his phone down on the bedside table, turned off his lamp and laid down on his side of the bed, leaving Magnus standing in the middle of the room with half of a room lit.

Magnus looked at the blankets, one stacked over the other and sighed. He was the asshole of the day, Lightwood probably hated him even more and despite all of that, Lightwood had gone out his way to look for something that Magnus needed.

Some part of him wanted to feel guilty at the way this had all played out, the things he had said but the other part, his prideful part, was telling him that he shouldn’t feel guilty if he didn’t want some man taking advantage of this dreadful situation.

And a small part of him was dying to sleep like that again because he just wanted someone to hold him and rain kisses down his neck. Was it too much to ask? Probably.

Magnus grabbed his extra blankets and lay down on his side. He sighed, hoping he would fall asleep anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate on Magnus, okay? he panicked and reacted like that. they WILL talk about this later.
> 
> next chapter is a favorite of mine because the chaotic energy is UNPARALLELED


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's barbecue day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my beta's mom lol I LOVE YOU, AMY. DON'T BE MAD.

It was barbecue day.

_God,_ he sounded like a true suburban mom. A soccer mom who wants to speak to the manager. _Jesus._

It was a no brainier that Magnus was both anxious and skeptical about this day. Everything could go wrong; they didn't know what they were up against and their cover wasn't what he could call _perfect_. It was shitty on a good day.

But they would have to make it work because the next few hours would be their final test on surviving in this new life. In other words, they would have to charm their way through life to keep a low profile. Charm wasn't a problem, at least for him and he was confident that Madzie could pull some tricks to win over some soccer moms but Lightwood—

Magnus turned to looked at his fake husband who was punching the keyboard of his phone with a perpetual scowl between his eyebrows. All the higher deities graced Lightwood with a beautiful face and a body to go with it but at the cost of no smiling and absolutely no charm, with a stick so far up his ass, it was painful to watch at this point. Magnus was well aware that if Lightwood didn't snap out of it, he would have to work double.

"Do you think our fake profiles are ready to be tested?" Magnus asked when the silence between them dragged out.

Lightwood didn't answer right away, and it seemed it would stay that way. Magnus didn't blame him, at least not this time. After what had happened in the store, Lightwood had barely talked to him. At least before Magnus could get some yelling out of him, not like their current situation.

"Should have thought that through before throwing us to the wolves," Lightwood finally answered.

Magnus rolled his eyes, even though Lightwood couldn't see him. "Like you’ve never worked under pressure, Lightwood. I thought you were a fast thinker."

"I am a fast thinker, not stupid." Lightwood put his phone down and glared at Magnus. "We're not ready to go out there."

Magnus shook his head. "It's not that hard, Lightwood. We have free the will to make up things as we go. Be as charming as we can." Magnus stared at him for a minute and pursed his lips. "Of course, that sounds like an alien concept to you since you don't know how to be charming."

Lightwood snorted but there was no humor in it. Magnus knew it was to contain himself but that never lasted long. 

Being civil never lasted long between them.

"Just because I'm not your lap dog, doesn't mean I can't be charming. Get a grip."

Magnus doubted that but contrary to popular belief, he knew when to pick his battles and this one could turn ugly anyways. He hadn’t found ways to apologize and he hadn’t been actively trying to fix that.

Magnus didn’t believe one apology would mend the toxic relationship they had. Since the moment they’d first met, there had been a lot of competition and snide remarks that somewhere along the way had turned into yelling matches and being openly hateful to each other. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment of their downfall, but the snide remarks had turned into full-on hatred with killing glares and neither of them wanted to be around the other one.

Everyone in the precinct knew not put them within a five mile radius of each other, so it really surprised him— and annoyed him— that they had been chosen for this. Magnus could agree that they were two of the best at what they did but was that really the reason or did Luke just want to get rid of the screaming matches? He didn’t know.

“I hope you know that if this goes wrong, it’s going to be your fault and I’ll be here when you admit it.” He sounded so thrilled at the idea of Magnus being wrong.

Now, it was Magnus’ turn to glare at Lightwood. Obnoxious. Lightwood was annoying and obnoxious. Goodie two-shoes too.

Before Magnus could snap back, he heard footsteps climbing down the stairs and a few seconds later, Madzie showed up with one of the outfits she had chosen the day before.

It was… Something. “Madzie, what is that?” Magnus asked.

Madzie looked down herself from her black boots to the knitted mini dress that fell to mid-thigh with long sleeves, all black too. She looked back at Magnus and shrugged. “What? It’s cute.”

“It’s too short!” And yes, Magnus sounded scandalized. She was 14. _Mini_ shouldn’t be in her wardrobe.

“I have to agree with him,” Lightwood butted in, “that’s too short.”

“Alec, not you too,” she whined, sending him puppy dog eyes. Magnus knew Lightwood would cave in. Apparently, they were weak when it came to Madzie.

_But it’s too short._

Madzie wasn’t going to change her mind, if the set of her shoulders was anything to go by. She was stubborn, like Lightwood.

Magnus looked at Lightwood, hoping for him to side with him for once but it was a lost battle. Especially when he shook his head and stood up.

“Whatever. It’s too late now, let’s go.”

Madzie straight up giggled and walked towards the door, confident that Lightwood and Magnus would follow her.

Magnus sighed heavily, getting ready for the rest of what was waiting for them for the rest of the day. But before he could take another step, Lightwood was already grabbing him by his arm.

“If some boy dares to even look at her for more than a minute, I hope you’ll be there to cover me,” Lightwood whispered. Madzie was already out of the house.

Magnus looked up and nodded. Valentine Morgenstern was enough of a problem to also be worried about a boy thinking that he was entitled to harass Madzie because of her clothes. If something like that happened tonight, Magnus wouldn’t even hesitate to hide a body just for Madzie. Overprotective and lowkey a murderer? Probably. 

∞

"So, let me get this right. We are going to the richest family in this place, right? To show off," Madzie asked, waving her hands to emphasize.

Since the house was at the end of the street, they decided to walk to it instead of taking the car, much to Lightwood's chagrin.

Madzie was one step ahead of them; the last thing she needed was for them to crowd her and make her feel like she was escorted to some place when they were just walking. Of course, that was exactly what they were doing. Their top priority was to keep an eye on her.

"Yeah, basically," Magnus replied, looking over the other houses. They were almost identical and one bigger than the other. In fact, the closer they got, the bigger the houses became.

"And we are supposed to tell them our fake names."

Magnus nodded, even though Mazdie wasn't looking at him. "You know that. What's your point?"

"We haven't practiced our lies yet. I don't even believe my parents are some rich dudes who adopted me when I was 6. That doesn't happen."

"Well," Magnus started, looking up at the big house before him. They’d arrived. "do you think I would marry someone like Lightwood? We all are living a lie and we have to believe it."

As someone who had already put his foot way deep into shit, Magnus should stop antagonizing his fake husband, but it was nearly impossible to stop. It was a reflex at this point and no matter how bad he felt afterwards, he just couldn't stop. They couldn't, really, because if Magnus said something mean, Lightwood would snap back with

something equally awful. They were toxic together, Magnus knew that, and how fucked was it that they were the most qualified men to take care of Madzie.

At this point, they were just gloried babysitters and Garroway just wanted to get rid of them.

"I'm going to ignore you because I honestly don't have time for you," Lightwood replied, not even looking at Magnus.

Magnus hummed. _There it is._

"Now, listen," Lightwood said, turning around and focusing on Madzie, "three rules. Number 1: do not wander off. This is new territory, even for us, we don't know these people and we have to assume that someone here is working with Valentine too. Number 2: you must stay with us at all times. I don't care if someone wants to show you something, you don't leave. Number 3: your name from now on is Madeline or Maddie, don't forget that. You're Madzie only with us. Outside, you're someone else."

Madzie nodded and for a brief moment, she looked terrified for what they were about to do.

"And number 4: boys." Magnus sent her a pointed look. "Don't."

The terrified look was replaced by annoyance. Madzie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "As if I have time to have sex with a boy while I have you two on my back, following me."

Magnus just shook his head and turned fully to the front door of the house. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. 

The door opened revealing a woman in her early thirties, blond hair, tall, Caucasian, wearing black high heels and a tight-fitting white dress. She was smiling but Magnus could see through that facade and the flawless make up; the woman was tired and the smile was far from reaching her eyes. She looked far too perfect.

"Hi," she said, keeping her smile, "can I help you?"

And it was like switch went off because in a split a second, Lightwood was next to him, holding his waist like he had done it countless times, smiling at this lady while also holding Madzie by her shoulder. The perfect picture.

It _would_ be the perfect picture if it wasn't for the bewildered look Magnus had while Madzie was frowning at Lightwood like he had grown a second head.

"Hi. I'm sorry if this looks like we're barging in. Karen told us about a barbecue?" Lightwood sounded so smooth, so at ease with his part of the facade.

Magnus was utterly impressed and utterly speechless too but he could be fake too so he sent her his most charming smile.

The woman looked confused for a second and then realization dawned on her. "Oh, you must be the new family! Karen told me you were coming; she was sure of that."

"Right, of course." Lightwood kept smiling and then— "gosh, my manners. I'm Adam, this beautiful man next to me is Malcolm and this angel here is our daughter Madeline. 

_This beautiful man._ Who was this guy? Not that Lightwood was wrong but _still._ Hearing him referred to Magnus as that was a shock to his senses.

The woman straight-up giggled. "How lovely! I love Madeline, such a beautiful name. That would have been my daughter's name but I just had boys. But come on in! Let me show you around. We were _dying_ to meet you. My name is Lauren. Lauren McCallister." She stretched out her hand for Lightwood to shake it as well as Magnus.

Lauren turned around, leaving the door open for them to step into the shiniest house Magnus had ever seen. The floors were almost like a mirror, reflecting the shocked face he had. The entryway was spacious enough that Magnus could call it an extension of the gigantic living room at his right, open space and all. A bigger TV mounted on the wall, a fireplace right under. Love seats, a long sofa facing the TV, the coffee table. Everything looked like it was out of magazine, and more importantly, it looked like no one had ever stepped into the room before.

“What are we doing here anyways?” Madzie whispered at them, being careful that Lauren couldn’t hear them.

“Blending in,” Lightwood said, throwing a sideways glance at Magnus and then shaking his head.

Magnus would have cursed him but Madzie was around and he had to maintain some level of decorum. “Just because you can’t do it, that doesn’t mean it’s not necessary. Shut up.”

“This is a bad idea,” Madzie cut in instead of being part of their silly fight.

“We’re going to be fine,” Magnus reassured her, even though he felt dread filling him up.

They were now looking at the doors that led to the backyard. With a last shuddering breath, Magnus stepped forward. 

∞

Magnus glanced at Lightwood for a split second and then back up to the woman who was talking to them, Subtly, he took a deep breath and downed the champagne he had.

“– And then I realized he wasn’t really flirting with me! Isn’t that crazy?” the woman giggled, making the other ones around them laugh too. “I mean, I was really surprised.”

Magnus really wondered how they had ended up with the middle-aged women who were trying to flirt with them.

Somewhere during the reunion, Madzie had disappeared to the other side of the backyard and they couldn’t really get at her because they were trapped in this… _This_ middle-aged situation. 

“It is. It really is,” Lightwood said, with that fake smile plastered on his face. Smiling like that must hurt, Magnus mused. “I’m sorry. I’m bad with names. Which was yours again?”

Magnus snorted and then swiftly covered with a cough. _Dear God, Lightwood._

The woman looked stunned for a second and then smiled like she wasn’t affected by the question. “Marcia, darling. Marcia Goodwill, don’t forget it.” And then, because the patronizing tone wasn’t enough, she winked at him.

Magnus was sure that they had presented themselves as a couple, a married one. So, why was this woman _flirting_ with his husband? A fake one but she didn’t know that.

“I wouldn’t mind spending the night telling you my name.” One of the other ladies in the group said, her words hinting at exactly what exactly she meant by that.

Lightwood laughed politely but Magnus knew he was in pain, they both were. Maybe, _just maybe_ , this wasn’t a good idea. Instead of blending in, they were drawing even more attention. They were completely out of their depth here. Lightwood opened his mouth to say something that would save them when Lauren show up.

“I hope you ladies are not intimidating our guests here,” she said, smiling at her friends, Magnus supposed. Then she smiled at them and if he wasn’t mistaken, he could see sympathy in her eyes. This group was too much to handle, even for her. “We should ask more about them.”

That made one of them perk up. Magnus was almost sure she was called Debra. This was his third champagne and he wasn’t contractually obligated to remember these women’s names, sue him.

“I’m actually curious to know how you guys met. I love those stories.” Yes, Debra, Magnus was 99% sure that was it. She looked at them expectantly, waiting for them to dwell on the romantic story that was _not_ their life and that they had _not_ made up for this single moment.

“I’m so glad you asked, Debra. Let me take it from here, darling,” Magnus said, placing a hand on Lightwood’s chest to physically stop him from talking, and if he sounded fake, that was for him to know. Then, he shoved his champagne flute against Lightwood’s chest, expecting him to catch it, keeping his eyes on the woman before him. “It’s

actually a funny story, you see. We met at college, back in New York. We had some classes together, here and there and it was really a matter of time until we finally talked.”

All of the women looked at him expectantly, already enraptured by his storytelling. He smiled a little; at least he could do this: fake his way up through this evening.

“He liked me but poor thing couldn’t talk to me, which was a shame because I was _dying_ for us to talk.” That earned him some giggles. Good. “I was trying to think of different ways to get him to talk to me when it happened. I saw him in this little coffee shop on campus and decided that it was my golden opportunity.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Lightwood leaning in and he whispered a ‘what are you doing?’ but Magnus didn’t mind him. He was inspired and if they were doing this, he might as well just go all in.

“So, here he was, standing all tall and pretty, obviously waiting for me to show up. I was going to sneak up on him when–”

“–When I turned around and spilled my coffee on his shirt,” Lightwood chimed in, all smile and teeth, probably relishing in the fact that he was back again on the spotlight. Magnus glared at him. “He was so surprised that he couldn’t surprise _me._ It was adorable.”

It irked him that Lightwood was calling him that. He wasn’t _adorable._ Anything but that. “I didn’t think it through now, did I, darling?” He was fully glaring at Lightwood.

“I wouldn’t say that it was your best move, no, sweetheart,” Lightwood bit back.

Magnus smiled but it was tense and Lightwood knew that. It wasn’t fake enough to fool him. “As if you would know, sugarplum.”

“Trying to sneak up on me is mediocre at best, honeybuns but A+ for effort.”

They were glaring at each other at this point, with fake smiles plastered on their faces. They were one comment away from the things that they really wanted to say and throwing this whole mission under the bus.

Magnus chuckled and smiled; if he looked constipated, no one called him out but he was two seconds away from wiping Lightwood’s condescending smile off.

"And then what happened?" Debra asked, like she was still interested in this shitshow of a marriage.

"Well, if you must know–" Lightwood turned around until he was focused on the group and while he was at it, completely ignoring the daggers Magnus was sending his way. "I spilled coffee on his shirt–"

"My Valentino white shirt, if I may add." That earned him loud gasps from the women around them. Nothing like earning respect among these cougars by flaunting the riches he didn't have. 

For a second, Lightwood looked at him puzzled. Magnus wasn't surprised that the man was clueless when it came to fashion, even though they were from New York. Truly a shame because Lightwood could shine in designer's clothes— not that Magnus had thought about it but it was a _thought_ nonetheless.

"So, I offered my clothes since I had a suit to spare." The smirk was back, full force; Lightwood knew what he was doing, charming them once again, even though he was just as uncomfortable as Magnus felt. He wasn't sure which one was worse: dealing with this whole situation or watching Lightwood being faker than before. "It was the least I could do."

That had the desired effect, they were all cooing at him, the _oos_ and _aahs._ Magnus was sick.

"It was decidedly not my size," Magnus chimed in, cutting off whatever Lightwood was going to say. "I wouldn't have taken them if I had a choice but it was too late to grab my clothes from home, right? So, I took it. My presentation went smoothly."

"And who asked who out?" Lauren asked. She looked enthralled with their story, which was saying something because it wasn't one of their best achievements so far. Her gaze went to Lightwood and she smiled. "I bet it was you, Adam. You look like the charmer out of the two. No offense, Malcolm."

Magnus just smiled amicably and shook his head. In what world was Lightwood the charming one? In this one, probably. "None taken. He was, actually," Magnus answered. He was wishing for the earth to open up and swallow him whole just so he wouldn’t have to endure this conversation anymore.

Lightwood chuckled. "Yeah, he didn't know what hit him."

_Oh my god_ , Magnus thought but that sounded more like Madzie's voice. He could die from the oddness of it all.

"I bet," Sharon said plainly but the way her eyes raked over Lightwood’s body, like she was ready to have her meal, clue Magnus in that whatever she was thinking wasn’t plain enough.

Magnus had this sudden need to shield Lightwood with his own body; just because he hated the guy, that didn’t mean that he wanted to see him in an uncomfortable situation like that. However, that didn’t explain why he felt so enraged so suddenly.

Somehow, Lauren sensed that this conversation was edging towards the uncomfortable, so she stepped forward and smiled at the group. "I _bet_ you want to talk about more about them, Sharon, but I want to introduce them to someone else, so if you

excuse us." Lauren didn't wait for Sharon's reply. In fact, she just turned around and ushered both of Magnus and Lightwood away from the group.

Over Lauren's head, Lightwood shot him a look and Magnus just shrugged.

Magnus cleared his throat. "That was quite... Surprising."

"That woman has no boundaries," Lauren huffed, keeping her steps steady, "can't even realize that Adam is way out of her league. That _cougar."_ Magnus pressed his lips together tightly, keeping himself in check and not bursting out laughing then and there. Meanwhile, Lightwood looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. "In fact, all of them are a bunch of cougars. Debra was just waiting for her moment to jump on you, Malcolm."

Magnus snorted. "I'm pretty sure my _dearest_ Adam here had them eating out of his palm." Lightwood glared at him this time and Magnus couldn't help but smile triumphantly. "He's a sight for sore eyes, for sure."

Lauren hummed but her focus was on something else. Abruptly, she turned, almost clashing with them. “Wait for me here,” she said and then, she was hurrying off to another group, leaving them alone.

“You got all the _ladies_ swooning, Lightwood,” Magnus said, relishing in the fact that Lightwood didn’t look so smug now. _Perfect._ “Must feel nice.”

“Stop,” Lightwood muttered, looking around them while fixing the blazer he had on. “This is embarrassing.”

While looking around, he must have seen someone because from one moment to the next, he was almost pale and his eyes were wide, tension taking over his body again.

Magnus frowned at Lightwood’s sudden nervous behavior. “Can you lighten up and breathe? Jesus.”

“Where’s Madzie?” he asked, urgency in his voice and looking at Magnus this time. “We need to go.”

“What? No, we just got here. We still need to know if we are safe around these people.”

“We’re stuck here, Bane. I think we have plenty of time to do that,” Lightwood replied, his voice coming out in a hiss.

And to think Lightwood was odd on a good day, but this was a whole new level that was beyond his comprehension.

"We really need to go," Lightwood pressed on, more urgency in his voice, edging on desperate.

"What's gotten into you?" Magnus asked, and if it wasn't because this was a new behavior coming from Lightwood, he would be annoyed by now. "We are fine. No one is targeting us. Can you relax?"

"For fuck's sake, Bane. Can you listen to me for once?" The harsh tone actually made Magnus take a step back cautiously. "We need to go. Now."

"Okay, calm down. Let me find Madzie first and–"

But before he could say something else, Lauren was back saying something about her husband and that they had to meet him. "He believes he should be the first one to meet our first gay couple. Or do you say queer? Am I allowed to say that?"

And Magnus would honest to god laugh at how distressed Lauren looked and that the right term didn't even matter because they weren't a real couple to begin with but his focus was on Lightwood who looked like a deer caught in headlights and was looking at something over Magnus' shoulder.

He wanted to turn around and see what was so much more important than being the first queer couple in this rich neighborhood, as ridiculous as that sounded.

"We would like to meet him," Magnus replied, smiling a little in the process but keeping an eye on Lightwood, who still looked spooked. "Right, dear?"

"Yeah, I just..." Lightwood trailed off and then looked at Lauren. "I need to use your bathroom for a moment."

"Of course. First door on your right when you go inside," Lauren replied, not seeing anything weird with that request while Magnus was even more confused. 

Lightwood just nodded and was off to the house, disappearing in minutes.

"I hope the food didn't make him sick. That would be leave a bad impression." And Magnus would agree to that if it wasn't for the fact that they hadn’t eaten anything since they’d gotten there. Lauren's smile was back. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the party."

Lauren led him to another group of people, this one mainly of men. Magnus could spot these types of men from a mile away, simply because of how they stood: back straight, their chins raised lightly in challenge and every one of them was assessing the other. This was the type of businessman that had a lot of power in their hands and because they were hungry for that, they wouldn't hesitate to drag their families if it meant getting what they wanted.

More often than not, the wives didn't know about the whole business behind closed doors, she would think that it was only good business and as if that wasn't enough, the husband usually had a long list of women who he had slept with.

_Men ain't shit_ , Magnus thought, looking at the men that were laughing at that moment.

And in every group, there had to be one that stuck out the most, that had control over the group, whether it was because of how he stood, his voice or even his wealth. The man was tall, muscular, black hair long enough to be slicked back and clean shaven. The clothes looked expensive, if the golden wrist watch he had on was anything to go by. Magnus could tell already that the man was in shady business and his hands itched just to find out how shady it was.

"Matt, dear. Let me introduce you to one of our new neighbors." Lauren cut the conversation off. She actually sounded excited about making the introductions and wasn't that new? What wasn't new was that Lauren went straight to the tall, muscular, full of shit man out of the group. _Of fucking course._ She looped her arm around this Matt guy. "This is Malcolm Lancaster-Bryce. He just moved here with his husband and their daughter."

Matt had gray eyes and a perfectly sculpted jaw, a walking wet dream, with a charming smile already on his lips. And yet, Magnus couldn't help but feel unease at being in front of the man. His gut was telling him that something was off with Matt McCallister and they should have investigated this family before stepping foot in this house. Magnus could see their mistake now.

Matt outstretched his hand for Magnus to shake. "So, this is the new family Karen was talking about. Where is the rest?"

Magnus chuckled but it sounded forced, even to him. "Karen is really a delight, isn't she? My husband, Adam, he's unavailable at this time and Maddie should be around somewhere."

Matt hummed. "Not being careful with your family, I see." His voice just oozed judgement and who was this pretentious man to tell him how to take care of his fake family?

"I try not to be overbearing and let them have their space."

"Well, you know how it is," Matt started, crossing his arms in the process, "a man with too much time on his hands, can find someone else to fill it in, gay or not."

The silence that followed after that comment was overbearing. Magnus clenched his jaw to contain himself and not snap at this man. “Are you insinuating that my husband could cheat on me?”

Matt shrugged, very sure of himself. “No one is safe.”

Magnus took a deep breath so he wouldn’t end up with his fist on this asshole’s face. They would end up calling the police and they would discover who he really was, which was not the point here; Madzie was more important than whatever this man thought about his fake marriage.

He glanced at Lauren, who was smiling but it was tense around the edges, borderline a grimace. She was just as uncomfortable as Magnus was and he wouldn’t be surprised that she would know if Matt was already cheating on her.

She cleared her throat. “I’m sure he’s just in the bathroom,” she said, like she was trying to reassure him of something that Magnus was damn sure wasn’t happening. “Our older son, Josh, he just came out a few weeks ago. Poor thing was miserable because he didn’t have anyone to bond with but now, he has a boyfriend and he’s the happiest.”

“I just hope Noah doesn’t come with this bullshit because I want grandkids,” Matt grumbled, bringing the glass he had in one of his hands to his lips.

“Let’s hope not because my daughter has her eyes on him,” one of the other men said, followed by a collective chuckle.

Magnus grimaced; he didn’t bother to know the name of this particular man or from the rest of the group. “Right.”

“Matt, don’t say that,” Lauren warned him, her face serious this time.

Matt just rolled his eyes and kept drinking while Lauren kept her eyes on him. Magnus was two minutes away from ditching Lightwood, looking for Madzie and getting the hell out of this house. But knowing Lightwood, he would chew him up for leaving him alone.

“You know, I should look for Adam. I’m afraid he might have got lost coming back,” Magnus said, using whatever excuse to get out of that situation.

Magnus didn’t wait for an answer and it wasn’t like he was going to get one, so he just turned around and walked towards the entrance of the house, to look for Lightwood first and leave.

According to Lauren’s direction, the bathroom was supposed to be the first door to his right but when he got inside the house and followed the directions, the bathroom was open with the lights off, so it could be two things: Lightwood had never made it to the bathroom, or he had but had wandered off, and going by the looks he’d had earlier, Magnus would bet the bathroom was just an excuse to look for the person he’d spotted in the backyard.

So, Magnus kept going towards what looked like the entrance to the kitchen, hoping Lightwood would be there and could tell him—

Magnus froze on the spot.

Lightwood was there, all right. Right between the legs of some other guy, sucking the life out of him and gripping his hips like his life depended on it. They were so into each other that they never realized they had company and said company couldn’t move from the shock of it.

Magnus couldn’t believe that Lightwood had left him alone to follow some guy into the kitchen to make out when they were supposed to be working. And he didn’t know what made him angrier: the fact that he was sidelined for some afternoon delight or that Lightwood cared more about this guy that the literal child they had on their hands.

He had the option to really cut that shit off or to leave his spot now since they hadn’t realized he was there; he should just go and deal with it later but he just couldn’t move—

“What the fuck.”

Magnus looked to his side to see a young man, blonde hair, shorter than him and a shocked look that mirrored his own.

Lightwood stepped back, surprised by the interruption, his eyes landing on the newcomer but there were no signs that he recognized him. However, his _companion_ looked downright scared, his eyes wide.

“Josh,” he gasped, downright terrified.

Magnus’ eyes flickered between the newcomer and Lightwood’s companion. It looked like they knew each other and that they were something—

He glanced at Lightwood and then back at the newcomer. This was Josh, Lauren’s son, the one she had been talking about earlier, he could see the resemblance now… Lightwood was stealing someone else’s boyfriend? _What the hell is going on here?_

“This is not what you think,” the soon-to-be ex-boyfriend said, walking towards Josh, leaving Lightwood rooted in his spot.

Josh shook his head and taking a step back. “Save it.” Josh’s tone didn’t leave space for disagreement. His glare was directed at the guy Lightwood had been kissing but there was no doubt that the resentment was directed at Lightwood too. “I want you out of my house. Now.”

Josh didn’t even wait for his now ex-boyfriend’s response, he just stormed out of the kitchen as fast as he could with the ex-boyfriend in tow, who was trying to get his attention.

Lightwood was left there in the middle of the kitchen, watching how they left and when they weren’t coming back, he finally looked at Magnus. They looked at each other, waiting for the other to talk.

“Well, I hope that was worth it,” Magnus said, not caring that he sounded angry and maybe a little wounded. Lightwood had literally left him alone for a side piece. What kind of partner did that?

“Mind your business,” Lightwood growled and was following Josh and the ex-boyfriend, while bumping his shoulder with Magnus’ in the process.

With nothing else to do— and because he was sure Lightwood was going to do something stupid—, Magnus followed him back to the backyard where Josh was already making a scene and Lauren was trying to calm him down.

“You’re a piece of shit! Making out with the new neighbor? In my house? Drop dead, Kyle.” Josh was screaming at the top of his lungs; everyone was watching and Matt was nowhere to be found. “I knew you were a cheater but I thought you had changed!”

The ex-boyfriend— Kyle, his mind supplied— was trying to placate Josh with his voice but with every attempt, Josh got louder. The altercation was bringing eyes to them and at this point, Magnus wasn’t surprised that they were involved somehow.

Right at that moment, Josh glanced at Lightwood and it was like a switch went off and all hell broke loose. Josh was on Lightwood in an instant, fists colliding on cheeks and every surface they could hurt. Lauren was trying to get Josh off of Lightwood while Magnus was trying to get some distance between them to no avail.

There was blood rolling down Lightwood’s cheek from his brow and Josh had a split lip. Kyle was frozen on his spot, like the useless man he probably was.

It was chaos. Coming here was the worst idea he could have ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little disclaimer here: I think Magnus would be equally ecstatic and weirded out about the idea of being the first queer couple in this neighborhood. However, the circumstances are different here and he can't focus on that when their lives are on the line here and they are living together to protect Madzie, not because they actually wanted to and things keep going sideways. In another universe, he would like the idea, but not here. I know the lines are getting blurry but this is fake, guys lol 
> 
> If you didn't understand what happened, simple: Magnus caught Alec kissing this other guy, Josh's boyfriend. Josh is Lauren and Matt's older son, the richest family in the neighborhood. Matt is a sketchy guy. That's important for later.
> 
> Don't hate Alec. He has a valid (for him only) explanation :)
> 
> Also, I'm well aware that this first meeting with the neighbors wasn't that conventional. Like the kiss you guys expected didn't happen (you know, that awkward first kiss when things start to change between the characters). The kiss is coming, I promise but it won't be like the typical fake/pretend relationship fics we see here. I'm taking a different approach with the tropes here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo :] 
> 
> I'm well aware that all of you are disappointed and kind of mad with Alec from last chapter. I totally get it. Someone said that he was acting out of character because Alec would never do that, even if this is not canon. 
> 
> You guys need to remember that this is from Magnus' POV, all of it. They hate each other but they are basically strangers, so for Magnus, even though he believes that Alec is a goody-two shoes with a stick far up his ass, he doesn't really know him and doing this, might as well be something that Alec truly does. This in NO WAY excuses his fuck up but you guys are only seeing one side of the story (that's my master plan because I want everyone to side with Magnus :])
> 
> There will be consequences, that's for sure and it will hit them HARD. I didn't write this just to cause more drama lol there's a plan. This won't be the first mistake they will do. Remember: this is the first time they go undercover, so there's room for mistakes.

Magnus was pissed.

No, that wouldn’t cover how he really felt. Whatever it was, he was ready to kill Lightwood very slowly.

Somehow, the fight had escalated, involving almost everyone in the house. Matt had shown up, had taken a look at Josh and Lightwood fighting and somehow that had resulted in Matt punching Kyle to death. Poor Lauren hadn’t known who to stop first while Magnus had tried to stop Lightwood and get the hell out of there. Madzie had showed up with another kid, who was backing up Matt, and while everything was going down, all the ladies had been screaming and yelling to call 911.

A fucking shitshow.

Lauren had finally gotten Josh to put some distance between him and Lightwood, and Magnus had taken that as his chance to drag Lightwood’s ass out of the house with Madzie in tow. They had flown out of there so fast Magnus didn’t know if Josh was okay.

It was supposed to be a good day for them to meet their neighbors and see if they were in danger or not. Instead, Lightwood was going to be known as a home breaker. He was so humiliated he was ready to tap out of this mission.

Madzie could do better than them and this night had proven that.

When they finally made it to their house, Lightwood went straight to the stairs and up to their room. A minute later, Magnus heard the slam of the door being shut. He took a deep breath and went to the kitchen. There was no liquor in the house, so water should do to calm him down.

He heard steps behind him and when he turned, Madzie was sitting on one of the barstools.

“What’s up with Alec?” she asked and then, like an afterthought, “what _happened?”_

Magnus brought the glass to his lips and took a big gulp. Just remembering the night set his blood boiling. “A fucking disaster, that’s what happened.”

“I mean, yeah. I figured that much but why was Alec involved? Isn’t he like a control freak or something?”

“Lightwood had his wires crossed. I honestly don’t know what happened but I’m going to kill him.” He shook his head and took another deep breath. “He almost ruined our cover, if it’s not ruined by now. He put all of us at risk, not even mentioning the humiliation. I think someone recorded the whole thing.”

“Would it be a bad thing?” Madzie asked.

Magnus looked at her, astonished. “Considering the fact that we’re hiding from a drug dealer, yeah, I would say it’s bad.” Madzie just flinched and lowered her gaze and he immediately regretted his words. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t take it out on you. This is on me and Lightwood… But yes, this is bad. I just hope no one really busted our cover.”

Madzie nodded but she still didn’t look up.

_Damn_ , he cursed inwardly. He was doing what every other adult in her life had done to her: blaming and taking it out on her when in reality it had been on them. More often than not he would wonder if putting them all together in this house had been a good idea and this was one of those cases. Magnus didn’t know how to work around kids because he’d never had to and now, being forced to do it without any training, well, it was hard. Especially because he had someone like Lightwood to support him and the last thing he had done was just that.

He leaned over the kitchen island and looked at her. “Hey, look at me.” Madzie looked up this time, her face devoid of any reaction but Magnus could see the fear in her eyes, “I’m sorry, okay? This was my fault. I shouldn’t have forced us to go there before knowing what we were getting into. I wasn’t prepared for Lightwood to act like that.”

Madzie swallowed and nodded. “Noah told me that Josh’s boyfriend is not welcome in the family and no one really likes him. That this is not the first time that he has cheated on Josh.”

“Noah?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Noah. Josh’s younger brother.” Somewhere from inside her clothes, Madzie pulled out a bag of candy and started eating them. Magnus kept his eyebrow raised but she completely ignored his silent question of where that bag came from. “Lauren wants to be supportive but she doesn’t approve.”

“Wonder why. The guy is an asshole.” But Lightwood was really close on that list. Making out with a stranger in the kitchen of another stranger. Tacky, if Magnus was being honest. “How old is this Noah?”

This time, Madzie sent him an incredulous look. “15 and before you ask, no. Nothing happened because I wouldn’t go to a stranger’s house to do _that_. That’s messed up.”

The way she said it, clued Magnus in that Madzie at least knew the gist of it. It didn’t take a genius to know what had happened. Josh had screamed what happened, anyways.

“It really is,” Magnus conceded. He couldn’t even start to find some logic in this. It was all kinds of odd. “Did Noah tell you anything else? About his dad, maybe?”

Madzie nodded. “For being the first time we’ve met, he trusted me too quickly. He thinks that his dad is cheating on his mom and that he could be in something shady? I don’t know. He said that his dad has been acting weird lately. His mom is trying to look to the other way because of Josh and him but she’s angry too.”

“Then why did they host a party?”

Madzie shrugged. “To keep up appearances, I guess. Apparently, everyone on the street knows that his dad might be into some weird shit–”

“Language.”

She rolled her eyes. “Into some weird _things_. Better?” She rolled her eyes again and kept munching her snacks. “You’re just like Alec.”

“I might take that as an insult… But yes, Matt looks like he’s into weird business. I might look into that. In the meantime, I’m going to talk to Lightwood. See what’s up with him.”

She nodded and kept munching while Magnus rounded the kitchen island to walk towards the staircase. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Yes, dad.” The words took him by such surprise that he had to turn around just in time to see her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. “I mean Magnus. Yes, Magnus.”

Magnus stood there for a second, looking at her while Madzie was there, petrified by her own words. She was probably mortified and she hadn’t meant to say that word, and while Magnus needed to confirm that he had heard right, he also knew that the worst thing he could do was to make her repeat her words, so he just nodded. “Right. Have a good night.”

She nodded and that was the end of it.

He made it to the second floor and went straight to his room, rage filling him up. Lightwood had put them at risk with no regards for their safety. He didn’t care that Lightwood hadn’t cared about him but Madzie was involved and for that, Magnus couldn’t forgive him.

Lightwood was going to hear it from him but first, he needed an explanation and then he would see if it was worth the killing.

When he realized the bedroom was empty, he went straight to the bathroom because that was the only option left. He busted the door open to see Lightwood lying in the bathtub, taking his sweet time like he hadn’t almost fucked up their cover. Lightwood turned to look at him, surprised and then angry.

“What the fuck, Bane? Get out.”

“You don’t get to make demands, you dumb fuck,” Magnus sneered, slamming the door shut. This was going to end in a screaming match and Madzie didn’t need to hear it. “What the fuck was that? Kissing a stranger. In the middle of a kitchen, no less.”

Lightwood turned back to avoid any eye contact; his cheeks flushed with a pinkish hue.

“Answer me, Lightwood or I swear–”

“It was my ex.”

That made him balk and he had to take a minute to let that sink in. He blinked. “Your what now?”

“My ex. I was kissing my ex in the middle of a stranger’s kitchen.” Lightwood glanced at him and then laughed, but there was no humor in it. “Turns out he was already spoken for.”

Magnus opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was at a loss for words. Lightwood was so stupid that Magnus couldn’t believe he’d made it this far. Who in their right mind would so something so fucking dumb? Lightwood, of course. He laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“What the fuck, Lightwood?” Magnus laughed again just so he wouldn’t cry. “You just put us all at risk for a side piece of meat! And for what? A fist fight with a 20 something year old. I could fucking punch you right now. Jesus Christ.”

“Don’t call him that,” Lightwood said but his request was weak compared to the whole situation.

“Oh, yeah. Let’s worry about what I’m calling your ex and not what you’ve done.” Magnus shook his head and took a deep breath. He was going to lose his mind if he didn’t compose himself. “Why didn’t you tell me about this? That you knew someone there.”

Lightwood just shrugged and looked down. Magnus was still far from the bathtub and he was not going to walk closer. Lightwood would have to face him at some point. “I didn’t know he was back.”

“Back? As in he used to live here?” Lightwood still wasn’t looking at him and Magnus was losing his patience. “Hold on. Back up. Let’s start from the beginning because I’m lost.”

Lightwood looked up at the ceiling, like he was trying to find the words and then back to Magnus. “We met back in NYC, when I was in college. He got a job offer here and moved out, so I followed him… I didn’t like it and I knew I wouldn’t be doing what I liked here. After two years of living together, I left and went back to NYC. Never heard of him… Until now.”

It hit him that Magnus barely knew the man in front of him, even though they’d been working together for years. He hadn’t needed to know him because they had always been at each other’s throats but hearing this new information, it made him rethink things and believe that he was truly living with a stranger.

“And what? You missed him, so you followed him into the kitchen?” Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows expectantly. “One last memory?”

“It’s not– It’s not like that.” Lightwood sounded exasperated and a little flustered but he wasn’t going to back out of this conversation; Magnus wouldn’t let him. “I wanted to talk to him.”

“And that required a lip-lock?”

Lightwood huffed and leaned back until his head was lying over the edge of the bathtub. “Why do you care?”

“Because I was involved too, you dipshit!” Magnus almost yelled. He needed to remind himself that they were not alone and he needed to keep his calm. “If you didn’t notice, you are married. To _me!_ It doesn’t look good that you’re cheating on me the same day we are meeting the neighbors for the first time. It doesn’t help either that you made a fucking show in the middle of the backyard and people probably recorded the whole thing.”

The irony wasn’t lost on him. Matt had warned him that Lightwood would cheat on him sooner or later and Magnus had been confident that Lightwood wouldn’t put them at risk because he was a goody two shoes and he had done everything by the book. Jokes on him because he had been cheated on right under his nose.

“It’s fake.”

“Not to them!” Magnus yelled this time and groaned at how Lightwood was acting. “You should have told me. At least, I would have been prepared.”

“I didn’t know that we would end up kissing. It’s not like I planned it.” Lightwood sounded exhausted and Magnus couldn’t care less. _He_ was exhausted and he couldn’t even begin to think about damage control. “It just… happened.”

Magnus was too old for this shit and way above his paygrade. If it was up to him, he would find a way to fake a divorce and be with Madzie and figure it out but he knew, deep down, that this was a two-person job and as much as it pained him to admit it, he needed Lightwood.

“You need to apologize.”

Lightwood whipped his head back fast, water splashing on the floor. His eyes were wide, as if the whole idea was ludicrous. “What?”

“You need to apologize,” Magnus said again, “you just ruined a relationship and got almost everyone involved. That Kyle is an asshole; this was not the first time that he had cheated on that poor Josh but you’re the adult here and need to make amends because I won’t live in fear of this family targeting us. So, move your ass and fix this.”

Lightwood pursed his lips and his eyes fixed somewhere over Magnus’ shoulder. Then, he nodded. “You’re right. I fucked this up. I don’t think I’ll ever see him again.”

“Good.” Magnus nodded, confident that this was the end of this nightmare. He turned around, ready to be one with the bed.

“Bane.”

Close enough. Magnus turned back and looked at Lightwood. “What?”

“I’m sorry.”

Magnus took a step forward and tilted his head, his anger draining out slowly. “Say again?”

“I’m sorry,” Lightwood repeated, putting emphasis in the words. “It got out of control and you weren’t supposed to get in the middle of it. What I did was stupid and just– I’m not good at apologies and I’m not prone to doing stupid shit like this but I– I’m sorry. I really am.”

Lightwood sounded sincere, like he was really sorry for this and not saying it just to get Magnus out of his hair. Magnus took a good look at his face and stared; Lightwood wasn’t one to be expressive— he knew that at least because Magus had been on the receiving end of his famous scowls a number of times— so Lightwood looking at him with wide and expressive eyes came as a shock to him.

After all these years of throwing each other nasty comments, Lightwood had uttered an apology to him and he meant it, and Magnus didn’t know how to take it.

But this should be at least be a sign that they were going to act like adults and stop the fights between them, so Magnus should respond in kind.

He crossed his arms again and mulled over his next words. “For what it’s worth, I should apologize too for what I told you back at the store… It was uncalled for and you were just helping me even though the hugging was unnecessary. I’m sorry.”

Lightwood snorted. “I was sleepy. I did the first thing that came into my mind.”

“I know. I just… freaked out.” He shook his head; the memories of them cuddling that first night came flooding back. It had felt so good to be held like that but Magnus would die first before admitting it. “Just– don’t do it again.”

“Noted.”

The conversation was edging towards awkward and that was where Magnus drew the line. He was exhausted and he needed this conversation to be over. Muttering a good night, he turned around and left the bathroom.

He undressed, putting the clothes in the hamper, thinking maybe that he should just burn the clothes to get rid of the memories and put on some pajamas. The moment his head touched the pillow, he was out.

∞

Magnus woke up and the first thing he noticed was the warm body next to him.

He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart when he noticed it. It would take a while to get used to waking up next to Lightwood.

"Morning," Lightwood muttered, his voice still laden with sleep, making his voice deeper than it already was.

Magnus tensed up and held his breath for a moment and then exhaled. He couldn't believe it but Lightwood was making him nervous simply because he had never had the necessity to be close to him before. It was ridiculous and yet, here he was, ready to fight or flight.

"Morning," he answered, after he cleared his throat. This was also the first time since they’d moved here that they had woken up together. "Were you awake for long?"

Magnus felt movement next to him and then Lightwood was facing up toward the ceiling. Magnus took that as his cue to move too. Both were looking up at the ceiling like they had had drunken sex and now they were regretting their life choices.

He could laugh if it wasn't for the awkwardness of it all.

"Long enough," Lightwood answered.

They were really having a pillow talk. As if this morning couldn't be weirder.

Magnus turned to look at him for a moment, enough to see that Lightwood's hair was a mess and that his cheek was marked by the pillowcase. The covers were down to his lower abdomen, so Magnus had a perfect image of Lightwood's hairy chest.

Magnus turned back up so quickly that his neck twinged a little from the movement. He swallowed— the question wasn’t how they had gotten to this point, it was why they were still there. Having intimate moments wasn't their M.O. not even close.

"Aren't you like the certified chef? I thought you were doing breakfast." 

Lightwood snorted. "Already establishing roles?"

Magnus shrugged but kept his gaze up and bit his lip. "It is your God-given duty, Lightwood."

"Right," Lightwood answered, mirth in his voice. "Madzie was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up."

That sounded about right. They'd been here for a couple of days now and they were _tired_. It was exhausting to keep up a charade while being parents and being paranoid about who they met. But obviously, Lightwood hadn't been that paranoid if he was willing to stick his tongue in someone else's mouth. Magnus pursed his lips in discomfort. For some reason, he couldn't let it go— the image of Lightwood kissing someone else like his life depended on it was seared into his brain and it didn't matter how much he tried, he just couldn't forget about it. 

Remembering how Lightwood had just pushed this Kyle guy to the counter and gripped his hips and just forgotten about the rest of the world— _good god_ , it made him feel some type of way that Magnus wasn't ready to put a name on. And it made him feel angry because he couldn't have that. Jealousy reared its ugly head. The icing on the cake was that he didn't know if he was jealous in general or because he didn't have someone holding him down like that.

"–Bane?"

Lightwood's voice brought him back, making him turn his head, startled. "Huh?"

"I asked you if you if you think we should talk to Madzie."

Trying to get his thoughts in order, Magnus kept staring at Lightwood. "About what?"

Lightwood sent him a skeptical look. "About what happened to her. We should know what we are dealing with."

"Garroway told us. They have this fancy way of categorizing every kid they have and the price. Fucking sick." Magnus shook his head. "I don't think she wants to relive that."

"I don't think that's it," Lightwood pressed on. "I don't think Valentine would limit himself to just some fancy system. There's got to be more and I think Madzie knows."

"Do you really want to make her go through that?"

Lightwood had the decency to look guilty. Using the momentum, he sat down, making the covers pool around his hips, giving Magnus a perfect picture of Lightwood's chest and abs and it was too much this early.

"I know you think I don't care about her and just about getting Valentine," Lightwood said, turning his head to look down at Magnus. From his point of view, this looked even more intimate and— he needed to focus on the conversation. "But I do care about her. That's why I'm still here."

"But what if she doesn't want to talk about it? Are you going to force her?" 

"As if one of use could force her to do anything," Lightwood replied with a small smile on his lips, which turned into a grimace when he said the next words, "but she's the only one we know that's been inside whatever they are doing. She could even give us the exact location of their operations. We could see if we can find them there."

It was worth the shot, Magnus could give him that. The only thing that they could lose was time and they had plenty at this point. But Madzie— "If there's a point where she even looks uncomfortable, you stop with the questioning. I've seen you before and you're ruthless. This is not another CEO with a shady business, this is a child."

"Have a little faith in me, will you? I'm not going to drill her like any other criminal." Lightwood raised an eyebrow at him, like he was expecting Magnus to fight back again. "I'm not going to force her but we need her to tell us something. We are all in the dark here."

That was also true. They were walking aimlessly, expecting the other shoe to drop and to run like headless chickens. After the previous night, no more going out without a plan and it was time for one. He nodded, surprising himself by agreeing with Lightwood.

Weird morning indeed.

“She called me ‘dad’ last night,” Magnus blurted out. He’d had no intentions of telling that to Lightwood but it was some sort of a first thing and he needed to tell _someone_. He looked up in time with Lightwood looking down at him.

“Really?”

Magnus nodded. “I think she didn’t mean to say it and it slipped out.” As an answer, Lightwood just nodded and looked straight ahead. “Should I… should I mention it? Say that it was fine and she doesn’t have to worry about it? That I’m not mad?”

Lightwood shrugged and then made this movement that was mix between a nod and a shake of his head, like he was indecisive too. “I don’t know. Do you want to make a big deal out of it?”

“I don’t know. Is it a big deal for her?”

“Did she tell you that?”

Magnus opened his mouth to say yes but then he remembered how the conversation had unfolded and while she had looked almost hopeful, she’d also looked scared by her own words. It wasn’t far-fetched to think that she thought Magnus would get angry because while they were trying to get along, the intention was never to build a ‘family.’ Just to fake one.

Now, he could see that things were getting blurred; would it be wrong for him to tell her not to get it mixed up?

“It’s a big deal for her,” he conceded, “but it wouldn’t do any good if I brought it up.”

Lightwood looked pensive for a moment and then nodded, looking down at him again. “Then don’t do it. Wait for her to tell you, if she tells you.”

In that moment, they heard a door closing shut, followed by footsteps going down the stairs.

"Time to leave," Lightwood muttered, standing up completely. 

This time, Magnus had a clear view of Lightwood's mild nakedness. It didn't come as a surprise that his fake husband was built like a brick. Every detective had to go through police training to get there and that included physical training. It was up to the person to keep that training going.

It seemed that Lightwood kept going and it had paid off. Maybe it was his solitude playing tricks on him but Magnus couldn't help but to ogle. The way his pecs were bulging, dusted with hair, the happy trail that led to a well-defined torso, probably hard to the touch, and got lost into the waistband of his sweatpants. The sweatpants placed really low on his hips. Looking back up, his gaze wandered off to his biceps, relaxed but still well-defined too. Magnus could see a vein popping out.

When he finally had the image seared into his brain, Magnus caught Lightwood already looking at him with the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

“What?” Magnus croaked out, fully conscious that he had been caught but he wasn’t going to admit it.

Lightwood snorted again, picking up a shirt and putting it on. “Nothing.”

So, maybe Lightwood looked good. _Whatever that means_ , but that didn’t change anything. He still couldn’t stand the guy and they were here for Madzie and Madzie only.

He watched as Lightwood left the room and he decided that the best option here was to have another power nap because he was getting mortified and that was humiliation enough.

∞

When Magnus woke up again, it was with the realization that he’d had a good couple of hours of sleep, if the dry drool on his lips was anything to go by.

He felt well-rested, something that he hadn’t had for years now (with the exception of that fateful night with Lightwood). He missed the job but he was getting more rest while being away; the irony wasn’t lost on him.

He reached for his phone and when he turned it on, he saw that it was past noon and that he had probably missed breakfast, which was a shame because Lightwood was a good cook and he had woken up hungry. He had been so tired the night before that he had skipped dinner.

Now that he wasn’t clouded with anger, he could think clearer and draw the conclusion that whatever had happened last night was a complete and utter clusterfuck and he didn’t want to deal with the repercussions today.

Magnus couldn’t believe that in their very first week, they had just destroyed a relationship. Was it a good one? No but it wasn’t their business to meddle. Of course, Lightwood hadn’t gotten the memo.

He groaned, covering his face in the process. It was all so stupid and they could have avoided this if Lightwood had kept it in his pants.

Magnus just hoped this hadn’t ruined their cover badly.

When he finally made it downstairs, the kitchen was spotless and no sight of Lightwood but there was sound coming from the living room. He guessed that it was Madzie, since she had been raiding Lightwood’s Netflix account since they’d gotten here. He also hoped that whatever had happened last night hadn’t ruined the fragile relationship they’d been building up with her and that her little misstep— calling him dad— didn’t make her feel at odds with him.

Rounding the corner, he founded her on her spot on the couch, her gaze focused on the TV.

“Hey,” he said, getting a single nod from her. “What are you watching this time?”

“You.”

“What?”

Madzie snorted, a little smirk on her lips. “The show is called ‘You.’ About a creepy white dude that stalks this other girl, who’s also kind of messed up, and they have this weird relationship. Personally, I think she’s kind of dumb for not seeing the red flags.”

Madzie kept her eyes on the TV but by the sound of her voice, she was getting worked up about this and Magnus was grateful that she was putting her focus on something as silly as a TV show rather than the disaster that was their current life. About the disaster that Lightwood had caused last night and Magnus’ bad planning.

“And the guy is not even that cute, okay?” Madzie kept up her rant and Magnus could only watch, amused. “How can a girl like that fall for him? She must be desperate.”

He looked too just in time to see a blonde girl enraptured in a conversation with what Magnus guessed was the creepy dude. Madzie was right.

While he wished for her to just spend her day like this, with no worries, he needed to burst her bubble, as bad as that sounded. It had been almost a week and they needed to have a chat about what she had seen when she was kidnapped. It killed him to admit it but Lightwood was right and they we just walking blindly around here. They needed something concrete and he was sure Luke wouldn’t tell them.

Taking a deep breath, he turned fully towards her. “Madzie. We need to talk, all of us.” He wanted to prepare her for that conversation so she wouldn’t be caught off guard.

She looked at him; a panicky look ruled over her features for a second and then it was over, like his words hadn’t affected her at all. “About what?”

“About what you saw when Valentine took you– I know you don’t want to talk about it and I hate that we have to bring it up but we are kind of clueless here and we need something.”

“He’s a drug dealer and a child trafficker. What else do you need?” Her voice sounded neutral but there was a hard edge underneath, her eyes focused on something over his shoulder.

_Drug dealer and a child trafficker_. Those were words that a child didn’t need to know, not at this young age. Madzie had lived through things that no other child had lived through, and had only survived because of her acquired skills and emotional walls to protect her from trusting the wrong people.

The fact that she was living with two men working for the system that had let her down so many times, must be wreaking havoc inside her. Not being sure if she could really trust them or not.

He swallowed dry. “You’re the only one that’s alive and can give us more details.”

Magnus hadn’t signed up for this, to talk about child death by the hands of mad men with another child. It wasn’t fair to her and yet, here he was, pressuring her into talking about something that she clearly wanted to forget.

Madzie was silent for a minute, her gaze down this time. Magnus was sure she was going to decline and he wouldn’t blame her for it. They would find another way.

“Listen, you don’t have–”

“If I tell you, would you find him faster?”

“It could help us, yes,” Magnus replied. He didn’t know if it was going to actually help but the last thing they needed was for Madzie to lose faith in them, so he nodded trying to look convinced. He smiled at her reassuringly and stood up. “I’m going to find Lightwood so he can slave away making lunch. I’m hungry.”

“I think he went outside,” she said, going back to the TV, “to talk to someone.”

Magnus hummed, maybe it was someone from the department and they were getting more information about their case.

Right at that moment, the front door opened and from where he was standing, he had a clear view of Lightwood coming inside the house.

With Kyle in tow.

Magnus felt rage fill him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the good side, Magnus was ogling Alec and they had a pillowtalk, so let's focus on that lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :] how you guys doing? still reading?
> 
> GOOD.
> 
> Some of you have some mixed feelings about the story and I GET IT. I really do. I hope this chapter appease some of you, I tried lol

“What is he doing here?” Magnus demanded, making Lightwood stop in his tracks. He moved his gaze to Lightwood. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Let me explain,” Lightwood said, raising a hand, trying to appease him.

“Aren’t you Josh’s boyfriend?” Madzie said behind Magnus and it was like a switch went off. Kyle’s face turned sour and Lightwood’s face was a poem. “Or should I say ex-boyfriend? I still don’t know the details.”

Madzie could be harsh when she wanted to but it wasn’t the time for that. “Madzie, go upstairs, please.”

At this point, Magnus knew that Madzie was going to fight him over that. But maybe it was his tone or how everything felt so tense, because she thought better of it. She walked past him and went straight to the stairs.

Kyle was sporting a beautiful and well-deserved black eye and he had a scar too. Magnus couldn’t help but to feel happy at the fact that Kyle had gotten a few scars from last night. It was truly beautiful.

“Didn’t know you guys had a daughter,” Kyle said conversationally, with a smile on his face that Magnus was dying to wipe off with his fist.

“Yeah, and happily married too. What is he doing here?” Magnus asked again, glaring at Lightwood.

“I was going to the McCallister’s to talk to them, like we agreed,” Lightwood started, sending him a knowing look, “when I found him outside.”

“Let me explain,” Kyle butted in, and this time he looked sheepish. “I know how things looked last night and it was never meant to escalate like that.”

_Bullshit._ “You were kissing my husband, that’s how it looks to me.”

Kyle side glanced at Lightwood and then looked back at Magnus. “We didn’t have the chance for him to tell me that he’s married.”

_Of-fucking-course._ Magnus shouldn’t feel this enraged because it was all a lie and he was trying to move on from this but Lightwood had _just_ screwed them over and the fact that it was _Lightwood_ of all people made this all the more unbelievable. Some part of him was wondering: if this was the real thing, would Lightwood have done just the same?

“Well, now you know,” Magnus said and if he sounded snippy, all the better. “If there’s nothing else you want to say, I would kindly ask you to leave.”

Kyle nodded. “I don’t know if it’s worth it at this point but I’m sorry. For everything. It was a mistake.”

Magnus stared at him, trying to see if the guy was being sincere but he couldn’t find anything. Magnus couldn’t tell if he was lying or not and it was almost terrifying because he could see how manipulative this guy could be and how could Lightwood have fallen for that?

Lightwood was asking him something about where he was staying and whatnot but Magnus just tuned them out and left to the kitchen.

He was mad, furious even and he didn’t know what enraged him the most: Lightwood not sticking to the plan, the fight, the fucking kiss or him bringing Kyle over. The idea of killing him was looking more tempting

Pulling a jug of water out of the fridge, he filled a glass to the brim and started drinking to calm his rage.

_How can he be so stupid?_ And _Why was I partnered with him?_ Were the only thoughts running through his brain. How and why. Maybe he wasn’t qualified to take care of a teenager, much less to go undercover, but this was a mistake that no one had prepared him for. It was all too much and it was barely the first week.

He heard the door being closed and then footsteps approaching.

“He wanted to stay but I told him that he was out of his mind and that he should find another place,” Lightwood said, leaning over the counter.

Magnus huffed and continued drinking his water in silence.

“He tried talking to Josh but he doesn’t want to hear anything.”

_No wonder._ Again, the guy was an asshole but maybe Lightwood had earned the first place on that race in just a few hours. That was commitment.

“I didn’t want to bring him in but he insisted,” Lightwood continued, his gaze focused on Magnus.

Magnus simply nodded, not having the strength to reply, lest he would end up screaming.

“Are you giving me the silent treatment now?”

Magnus huffed again. “I love it when you catch up with the program.” He placed the glass on the counter and took a deep breath. “Makes this marriage easier.”

“Do you want to enlighten me?”

“You’re an intelligent man, Lightwood. Figure it out.”

Lightwood looked nonplussed. “Are you mad because he came inside? I just told you he insisted and I didn’t want to make a scene right outside the house.”

“Like that’s stopped you before.”

That made him straighten up and look at Magnus dead in the eye. “I understand that you’re angry but don’t say shit like that. I know I made a mistake and I apologize but you’re taking it too far.”

“Am I? Because from where I’m standing, _you_ took it too far.” He could feel the anger boiling up between them and the next words that would come out of his mouth, would be a trigger for another screaming match. Magnus didn’t care. “From where I’m standing, you didn’t care what we’re doing here. What if someone had filmed you? What if someone working for Valentine had been there? What if your precious Kyle fucked us over? What if, Lightwood? Did you stop to think about all of that before following him into that kitchen? _God_ , how can you be so reckless?”

_So stupid_.

Magnus was out of breath, his chest heaving and somewhere in his rant, he had caught the glass and was gripping it tightly. Lightwood was looking at him with reservations this time.

“Put the glass down.”

“I’m not going to throw it at you. Don’t be stupid.” But he had every reason to do it. “I’m just– You somehow made this whole job harder to do and you just don’t care.”

“I told you this morning that I care. I don’t know why we keep circling back to this… Listen,” he rounded the kitchen island until he was standing right next to Magnus, “I made a mistake, I own it. I’m not prone to doing shit like this and it looks bad, I know.”

“Do you?” Magnus sounded incredulous but he had enough proof to not believe Lightwood at face value.

“Yes, Bane. I do. You can be mad at me all you want but I’m not leaving just because I kissed him. It was a mistake that I regret.”

Magnus looked up, always hating the few inches Lightwood had on him. It was an inconvenience, to say the least. He wanted to yell at him, wanted to really throw the glass at that thick head of his but more fighting wasn’t the solution to this. Still, the graphic image of Lightwood kissing that waste of human being was always at the forefront of his head and the rage would return with vengeance.

“Why did you kiss him?” Magnus blurted out. He grimaced and had to look away for a moment. With the words out in the open, Magnus didn’t have any other choice but to keep going

“I told you. It just happened.”

“A kiss doesn’t _just happen_ , Lightwood. Don’t fuck with me. You said something or he said something and I saw what I saw and people are probably connecting the dots because why else would Josh be fighting with you, a total stranger? That doesn’t happen.”

Lightwood was looking at him more confused. “Are you angry about the fight or the kiss? Pick one.”

“Everything! None of that should have happened and if something bad happens because of this I will blame you.”

They were standing close to each other and Magnus was this close to continuing to scream at him but he thought better of it and swallowed his words. He saw Lightwood working over his words too; Magnus prepared for the onslaught.

Instead, Lightwood said, “fine.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Fine.”

It was in that moment that Magnus’ phone started ringing and he was secretly relieved that he had something to distract him from this conversation. Turning it on, the caller ID told him it was Luke; if he was calling, then there must be an update and they weren’t being left out, at least. He accepted the call and put it on speaker.

“Luke, is there an update?” Magnus asked, keeping his gaze on his phone.

There was a moment of silence before Luke spoke up. “ _The heat and motion sensors caught an invader inside. Is everything okay? Should I be worried?”_

Magnus looked up in time to see Lightwood turning his head side to side, searching for something out of the ordinary. A black spot on the black or something that resembled a camera at least. Something that would give away that they were being watched.

“ _Alec? Magnus? We need to know that everything is going according to plan,”_ Luke pressed on.

“Is there even a plan at this point?” Magnus muttered to himself because really, what was the plan? Hole up in this house until further notice? Probably to make up and sing kumbaya until Lightwood and him were best friends. “Yes, everything is fine. It was just a neighbor.”

Because the last thing their captain needed to know was that Lightwood’s ex was just here and trying to apologize for his sorry ass.

_“Good. It’s good to know that you two are handling the situation well.”_

“Not really, no,” Lightwood butted in, leaning over the table. “If no one had noticed yet, we’re alone here. We don’t have a back-up. My back-up is Bane and if he gets fucked, then who the hell is going to protect Madzie?”

“You’re getting worked up over nothing,” Magnus said and if he sounded bitter, that was because he felt like that. “Are you telling me now that you can’t handle this alone?

Lightwood rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “Don’t be a pain now. We need back-up. We can’t just be here alone and as much as I’d like to take care of Madzie myself, I know I can’t, not when I know some crazy fucker is somewhere trying to get to her.”

“People would start noticing that more people are coming over to stay,” Magnus pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. “Don’t be stupid.”

Their gazes connected and Magnus could feel that all familiar rage invading Lightwood’s eyes. Weirdly enough, he was comfortable when Lightwood looked at him like that instead of those honest and expressive eyes from last night. _This_ , he could handle.

“ _That was the reason I called,”_ Luke’s voice cut them off, the tirade that was sure to come and knowing them both, it would end in another screaming match. “ _It has come to my attention, and to the department too, that we sent you two alone on this mission basically blind and with no help.”_

“That sounds fucking right,” Lightwood muttered, frustration edging in his voice.

“ _Which is why we sent you two of our undercover agents with experience in this type of situation: protecting a witness. They are professionals in the area and will help you two to their best of their abilities.”_

“At what time should we expect them?” Magnus asked. He wondered if he knew these two agents but the possibility of that was slim to none.

_“They should be there anytime soon.”_ There was movement and more voices at the end of the line, with Luke answering in the background. _“That’s it for now. We’ll be in touch and remember: protect Madzie at all costs.”_

The line went dead, leaving them with more questions than answers. 

“I hope you are happy,” Magnus said, pocketing his phone, “you got your last-goodbye-kiss and more partners.”

“Back-up, Bane… I don’t know what else you want me to do so you can understand that it wasn’t meant to happen and I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, it just happened,” Magnus said, sarcasm dripping into his voice. “I can’t believe you want to excuse yourself with that.”

Lightwood rolled his eyes. “You sound like you’ve never kissed someone on a whim.”

“Not in dire circumstances, no.”

Lightwood rolled his eyes again and shook his head, like Magnus was being the irrational one here, like he voluntarily didn’t want to understand, which made Magnus more enraged.

“Well, tell me then! I want the great Alexander Lightwood to tell me how that happens. Explain to me, _show_ me how _that_ can happen in seconds because clearly I don’t know.”

“You know what? Maybe I should,” Lightwood said, raising his voice in time with Magnus’. “Maybe I should kiss you so you can get my point.”

Magnus took the few steps towards the fridge and turned around when he heard those words, putting that much needed distance between them before it escalated. “Fine,” he said again, leaning back. “Kiss me and maybe I’ll understand how it happened. I would like to see you try.”

Lightwood looked at him for a moment, scoffing and shaking his head. And the next moment, Lightwood was on him, crowding into his space, placing his hands on each side of Magnus’ head, their faces just inches apart. Magnus could see with clear detail every speck in those hazel eyes and how those few inches that Lightwood had over him came in handy.

This was what he got for pushing buttons far too long. This wasn’t how he had envisioned this conversation going.

But Magnus didn’t feel threatened. Instead, he felt this shot of adrenaline and this shiver going down his spine that left him momentarily breathless.

“You’re so complicated to work with, Bane. You go hot and cold and I don’t–” He cut himself off, his eyes trailing to Magnus’ lips and then back up. “You don’t make this easier for me either.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“I don’t go around kissing anyone,” Magnus answered and this time what he got was another scoff from his coworker.

_Coworker_. Magnus had to remind himself that Lightwood was that and nothing else but it was so hard when he had Lightwood so close to him like that, almost a breath away from just having what he had seen last night— gripping hips, breathy sighs—, that closeness that he had been craving for a while. _But it’s Lightwood._

Lightwood looked him one last time and inched closer, a barely there brush of lips.

And then, there was a knock on the door,

That was his escape to reality. Pushing Lightwood away, he practically ran to the door, his heart hammering against his chest. _What the hell was that?_ That would never happen again. Never.

He went to open the door and was surprised to see Lauren on the other side. After the disaster, it was a wonder she was even there.

“Lauren,” he said, letting his surprise drip into his voice, “I wasn’t expecting you to come here.”

Lauren didn’t look mad but that could be changed anytime and she was probably faking it just so Magnus wouldn’t feel bad.

She chuckled and then shrugged. “I was actually planning coming on last night after the whole _debacle_.” Magnus cringed; _debacle_ was an understatement. “Can I come in?”

Magnus nodded and stepped aside to let her in. Lauren moved her head this way and that way, inspecting the house or the little that she could see from where they were standing. Magnus closed the door and braced himself for what was coming. She was probably angry that they had ruined the party, and Magnus didn’t blame her.

“About last night, I’m really sorry about that.”

Lauren waved a hand, dismissing the issue, like she didn’t care while Magnus was drowning in embarrassment.

“I was hoping I could talk with your darling Adam?”

For a moment, Magnus looked at her cluelessly, almost going to ask her who she was talking about and it was because this whole issue and the fight with Lightwood that he had completely forgotten that they were living here with fake names. He had complained about Lightwood almost ruining their cover when he was about to do the same.

He was going to say no just to save him the trouble but the clattering coming from the kitchen was loud enough that there was no point in lying.

“Yeah, he’s in the kitchen.” Magnus walked back towards the kitchen, knowing Lauren was following him at a safe distance, probably taking in every little thing in the house. Rounding the corner, the first thing that he saw was Lightwood moving in front of the stove and kitchenware around the kitchen island.

There was this delicious smell coming from the stove that made his mouth water and reminded him how hungry he was. Lightwood didn’t turn but something about the set of his shoulders, let Magnus know that he knew they were there.

“ _Adam,”_ Magnus barked, letting his previous anger drip into his voice, “look who’s here.”

Lightwood turned with a frown already in place and when his eyes landed on Lauren, they widened in panic for a second and then it was that sickly-sweet smile he had last night.

“Lauren, what a lovely surprise,” Lightwood said, throwing a side glare at Magnus like he had betrayed him somehow for not telling him that Lauren was here.

“I don’t want to take much of your time, I see that you’re busy,” she said, amicably. Without any prompting, she sat down on one of the barstools, smoothing out her pencil skirt and placing her arms over the counter. “I wanted to talk about last night.”

Lightwood sent him another glance and then back to Lauren. “I was actually going to your house to try and explain the situation. It got out of control and I’m–”

“There’s no need to apologize, if that’s what you were going to do,” Lauren cut him off, with a small smile.

This time, Magnus frowned and walked slowly, like he was in the room with a feral animal. He was facing her with Lightwood a few feet away from him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, personally, I didn’t like this Kyle,” Lauren started, which gave him reason to think that Madzie was right. Maybe this was extended to the whole family. “I never approved of him but Josh needed to feel free, I guess. I knew there was something off about him but Josh would think that I was meddling into his business.”

“Kyle was meddling in other’s business too, so what do I know?” Magnus spared a glance towards Lightwood. He still couldn’t believe how stupid he had been.

“Still, it was wrong and I should– I must apologize for what happened,” Lightwood said, completely ignoring Magnus’ jab.

Lauren hummed and like an afterthought, she nodded, accepting Lightwood’s apology. “The party was ruined even before you guys showed up, so a kiss in the middle of it was the best excuse for me to call it quits. I shouldn’t have planned that barbeque in the first place.”

This time, Magnus locked gazes with Lightwood who was already looking confused with the conversation. “I’m sorry. You’re not upset? At all?”

“Why would I be? I wanted to get rid of him and this was perfect.” She looked at Lightwood and then gasped. “Is he something to you now? I read about these couples being open about their relationships. Is this what it is now?”

The potential of having a polyamorous relationship was there, for sure. But Magnus was a one soul at a time kind of guy, even when this whole marriage was fake. He was devoted to his fake husband, even though Lightwood didn’t deserve any devotion.

“Not at all,” Magnus rushed in to answer, with a smile on, “it was a bump in the road but we’re fine now. Perfect even.”

How many lies had he said in just a week? He had lost count; he didn’t have to wonder how many more there would be because he was becoming an expert at it.

“Josh is a little sad. Understandably so,” Lauren said, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles on her skirt again, “but he’ll be fine. He’s young and handsome. Someone more _deserving_ will come along, I’m sure.”

Magnus spared a glance at Lightwood who was also at a loss for words and then back at Lauren. “Do you want to stay for lunch?”

That made her perk up. “That would be lovely. Thank you.”

∞

One hour in, Magnus realized that Lauren wasn’t so bad after all. She was actually growing on him and she had managed to get a few laughs out of Lightwood. The fucker needed some laugh lines instead of frown lines.

They were all seated at the kitchen table with their plates empty. Somehow, they had managed to sit right next to each other with Lauren sitting right across from Madzie.

“So, Maddie, have you had the chance to look at some of the nearby schools?” Lauren asked, her gaze focused on her.

Madzie, predictably, turned to look at Magnus and Lightwood for answers. Answers that they, predictably, didn’t have. They had been so focused on keeping her safe and secure, trying to get the information they needed, that they hadn’t stopped to think for a second that maybe she needed an education. She was still a kid.

The silence stretched out, to the point where Lauren’s smile started to dim.

“We haven’t had the chance to look at that, with the moving in. It’s been hectic,” Magnus replied, trying to sound as natural as possible.

“Oh, for sure. That’s understandable.” Lauren nodded but somehow Magnus knew that she didn’t approve of how they were handling this situation.

And in other circumstances, he would have jumped at the implication of someone even insinuating that he was doing something wrong but this situation was entirely new, where Madzie should be their main worry and even though they were on the run, they needed to come up with something so she wouldn’t miss something as important as her education.

“She’s been homeschooled, so this would be the first time for her. Going to an actual school,” Lightwood chimed in, again, sounding like he actually belonged to this universe.

It would always be a surprise to Magnus that Lightwood could come up with these very plausible excuses.

“I can always give you a few choices. Alicante High is by far the best one around the area. Private school, all kinds of afterschool activities, different groups to join in. Noah is starting freshman year, so you’ll probably start with him.” She nodded again and then looked at Magnus and Lightwood, smiling approvingly. “Of course, you can always try Idris Institute but I wouldn’t recommend it. It’s a good one, for sure, but it’s not a school good enough to help you when you are filling out your college’s applications. You need a strong school to back you up.”

Lauren kept on talking about scores and teachers, and student boards and even the subjects Madzie could take while Magnus was still wrapping his head around the idea of _high school_. They didn’t even know if they would survive the rest of the month, let alone the rest of the summer to see her going to school. Magnus glanced at Lightwood who resembled a deer caught in the headlights. They were so underprepared for being a father; they were fucked.

While Lauren kept yapping and taking all of Madzie’s attention, Magnus used the momentum to nudge Lightwood on his shoulder to break the weird trance he was in. Lightwood turned to look at him, surprise coloring his face.

When their eyes locked in, Magnus briefly forgot about the fight they had earlier. Just like him, Lightwood had come to the realization that their future was uncertain and they were moving with the motions of this whole operation. This would be the first time that Magnus could confidently say that Lightwood had no idea what they were doing there, and Magnus was right there next to him.

He wondered if having back-up would make any difference.

“I’m talking too much,” Lauren said, bringing them back to the present and the problem at hand: school. “I’m going to tell Noah to bring the brochures so you can look at the options for yourself. Sound good?”

Madzie, just like them, was completely lost and moving with the motions. With no other choice, she just nodded and Magnus hoped for the best.

Lauren smiled, pleased with the answer. “Lovely. I’m going to get going but Adam,” she turned slightly to look at Lightwood; he raised his eyebrows at her, “this was a lovely meal and I can’t wait to repeat this.”

“Of course,” Lightwood replied, smile back on his face and recovering from the mild-shock. Magnus was working his way up there. “Can’t wait.”

Lauren stood up and Magnus followed her back but she waved at him, saying that she knew the way and that he didn’t have to worry about walking her out. They said their goodbyes and sat there listening to the _clink clink_ of Lauren’s heels over the marble floor.

“Well, that was something else,” Magnus commented, starting to pile up the plates.

“Am I going to school now?” Madzie asked, looking at him. “Isn’t that like against all your plans or whatever?”

“In theory, yes,” Magnus conceded, leaving the pile to look at Madzie, “but I think we can talk to Luke and see if it’s possible. I highly doubt he’s going to say no.”

“It does go against all plans,” Lightwood retorted, taking the plates with him to the sink, “not to mention it’s dangerous.”

There was a knock on the door and since Lauren had just left, Magnus thought it would be her again, so he left Madzie to open the door when she basically ran to it.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “It’s a private school. It’s supposed to be safe for her.”

“We need to think about the pros and cons of sending her to school. We don’t know who’s going to be there, the teachers, the people that go there. We need to do a thorough investigation, see if it’s doable.”

For once, Magnus agreed with him. They shouldn’t have any room for more mistakes. Last night was enough. “I’m going to see who’s at the door.” If it had been Lauren, she would have come inside by now.

When he rounded the corner, Madzie had the door propped open and was talking to a man on the other side.

“Maddie, who is it?” He asked, coming to stand next to her.

Upon closer inspection the man seemed harmless. He was shorter than Magnus, jet black hair and brown eyes hidden behind these big rounded glasses that didn’t do him

any favors but Magnus could see the potential of a toned body under his garments. Still, while he appeared fine Magnus refrained himself from trusting him just by first appearances.

“Hi, can I help you?” Magnus asked, his tone neutral, even though he was trying his best to shield Madzie from the stranger’s gaze.

The man smiled at him, easy-going, like they had met years ago.

“I was just telling Maddie that we just moved here.” The man stretched out his hand and his smile somehow widened. “I’m Simon Lewis. Nice to meet you.”

_Oh no,_ Magnus thought in despair, stretching his hand to shake Simon’s, _more neighbors._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are undercover and talking about SCHOOLS? yeah, that's as bad as you think it is. let the mistakes roll down like a snowball :]


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys were wondering about Madzie's story, here it is.
> 
> WARNING: there are explicit descriptions of what happens to girls who get kidnapped here, so keep in that in mind. If it's too much, I would recommend skipping this chapter completely.

Two days later, Magnus came to the conclusion that Simon Lewis was, in fact, harmless. They checked with Luke about his records: accountant back in New York, married to a man called Raphael Santiago— they had been using their own last names all this time— and they had decided to leave the Big Apple and move to a quieter place, so they had ended up here, in the suburbs with the dream of adopting in a safer city.

Simon Lewis was clean; no charges, no complaints, not even a speeding ticket. He was spotless, same with his husband.

But Magnus knew that it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. No man on this bitch of an Earth was spotless and perfect, and whatever the records said, Magnus would find _something_ about him.

They had tried asking about their back-up but Luke had said that they should have been here by now. He couldn’t give them their names for precaution purposes; they would have to wait until the back-up actually came knocking on their door.

“I don’t like him,” Magnus said while flipping through his phone. He still needed to give Catarina a call back with a good excuse.

Lightwood was cooking, as always, because even though he had jokes about it, Lightwood had taken the job of cooking upon himself. Magnus wasn’t going to do it, he had lived on take-out food this whole time.

“Who?”

“Simon Lewis.”

Lightwood looked at him over his shoulder, then back to what he was doing while shaking his head. “You heard Luke. The man is clean. What do you have against him?”

“Why don’t _you_ have something against him?” Magnus retorted, leaning against the back of his seat. “For someone who never trusts anyone, you’re going easy on him.”

“Have you actually seen the man?” Lightwood stopped what he was doing and turned around. “You could take him down if you wanted to, Bane. He’s not a threat. Madzie doesn’t trust anyone and she’s fine with him. Give him the benefit of the doubt, at least.”

Magnus wasn’t sure if he should have taken the comment as a compliment or if he was saying that their neighbor was weak. Whatever it was, Magnus wasn’t going to engage, lest they end up in another screaming match.

It wasn’t like he had forgotten about their fight in this same kitchen, not at all, and this wouldn’t be their last fight. Magnus was just waiting for the next one to outdo the last one. It was always like that between them.

But maybe backing him up against the fridge had affected Lightwood even more that it had Magnus because for the last two nights, Lightwood had been sleeping on the couch and just using the room to take a shower and change. Or maybe he didn’t want to spend more time with Magnus, more than necessary. Whatever it was, Magnus was fine with it. More space in the bed.

And it didn’t matter, anyways. Magnus had learnt not look a gift horse in the mouth. They were volatile and whatever wrong thing they’d say, it would end up with them fighting; putting space between them was the wisest thing to do. He wished Luke had known this before deciding to send them off to this house.

“I’m going to check on Madzie,” Magnus said, standing up and taking his phone with him, keeping in mind that he had to check in with Catarina sometime soon.

“Bane.”

Lightwood’s voice made him stop in his tracks; he was so close to leaving the kitchen. “What?” he asked. He took a moment and then turned around.

Lightwood was fully turned in his direction and was looking at him in earnest. From where he was standing, Magnus could see that Lightwood was working over his words, probably choosing the right ones since Magnus was ready to fight at the first sign of any provocation. It seemed that he was always on edge when it came to his fake husband.

“I just– I wanted…” Lightwood shook his head and broke eye contact.

Magnus had never seen Lightwood at a loss for words when it came to him, so this was definitely a first. He frowned. “What?”

Lightwood locked eyes with him again.

The silence stretched out; the fact that Magnus was getting ready to fight again said something about their tumultuous relationship, if what they had could be called _relationship_.

In the end, Lightwood just shook his head and mumbled a ‘nothing,’ turning around in the process and leaving Magnus with more questions than answers.

Lightwood was a puzzle that he didn’t care enough to solve.

He left the kitchen and went straight to the living room. Madzie was already in her spot on the sofa with the TV on.

He could see why this was her favorite place in the house; the sun coming in from the backyard doors was enough light for the living room to be illuminated but not enough to heat up the place. It was in the right temperature and it was just perfect.

Magnus was going to talk to Madzie when the news anchor caught his attention.

“– _The police are still looking for clues and asking every teacher that was working at the moment of the incident but there are no updates,”_ the woman was saying and, in the background, Magnus could see several police cars parked at what it seemed to be a school.

At the bottom of the TV, it read “BREAKING NEWS: THREE GIRLS MISSING AT LOCAL PRIVATE SCHOOL.”

Magnus stared at the TV, not really believing what he was seeing. That was the local news, not just from another city. It was here. _It’s happening here too._

He sat down slowly, keeping his gaze on the screen, careful of not missing any detail. “Lightwood! Come here, now.”

The anchorwoman disappeared to show the photos of the missing girls. One was 12, the other 13 and the other 14. Different years, different appearances, not related and their inner circles would never have mingled because of their ages. One was brunette, the other blonde and the other red-haired. Nothing in common, just that they were little girls.

“What is it?” Lightwood asked, sounding alarmed but Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes from the screen. “What happened?”

“Some girls are missing,” Madzie answered for him. “Magnus is spooked.”

Magnus felt the sofa dip next to him and then the heat of another body.

“– _We have talked to every person that had any contact with them and we’re still interrogating both teachers and students. We’ll keep investigating. Unfortunately, we can’t give any more details,”_ the Chief of Police was saying, looking straight at the camera.

But Magnus knew what he really meant: they didn’t have shit. They didn’t know anything about the case and had nothing to work with, just like them back at home with all the cases piling up. It was so similar it couldn’t be a coincidence.

The school’s principal was talking, saying something about working along with the police to bring the girls back and giving all possible information to help them in any way.

“What were the schools Lauren told you about?” Magnus asked Madzie, who was also paying attention to the screen.

“Alicante High and Idris Institute,” Madzie replied, not really focused on her words, “but that she preferred Alicante High.”

Magnus turned back to the screen. Right behind the school’s principal, he could see the name of the school: Idris Institute. _It’s right here._

“You don’t think it’s Valentine, right?” Lightwood mumbled, trying to keep the conversation between them. Magnus turned his gaze. “This can’t be him, it’s too much of a coincidence.”

Magnus wished it was a coincidence but Valentine Morgenstern was a man that didn’t leave any loose ends and Madzie was a loose end that could end him for good. He so wished it was just a coincidence.

“I knew it,” Madzie said, making them look at her. “This was a bad idea. He’s coming for me. I should have stayed back in New York. I shouldn’t have gone to the police. I knew it. _I knew it_ –”

“Hey, hey, _hey.”_ Magnus kneeled as fast as he could in front of Madzie and grabbed her hands, forcing her to focus on him. “He’s not coming for you, okay? He doesn’t know you’re here. And even if he does know, we’re here to keep you safe. I promise you.”

“But you can’t do it alone, you just said that.” Madzie was on the verge of crying, her voice was trembling, her hands shaking. “That’s why Alec wanted back-up. You can’t do it. You can’t keep me safe. He’s going to kill me. I know. _I know.”_

_Shit_. Magnus gathered her in her arms and hugged her tight, letting her have what she needed at the moment: a shoulder to cry on, someone to soothe her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, even though Magnus didn’t believe that. But he had to, at least for her.

Over Madzie’s trembling body, he looked at Lightwood. He was pale and trying to digest what had happened, and was shaking his head slightly.

If their suspicions were right, they needed to do better than what they’d been doing lately. They needed to put their shit aside and focus on the girl crying unconsolably in his arms.

They needed to _be_ better.

∞

Madzie fell asleep on the couch, so Magnus and Lightwood moved to the kitchen to try and get a hold of Luke, see if he knew something about the recent events.

But the call never connected and they were getting restless. With each passing day, Magnus felt increasingly as if they were sent here as bait and not as undercover agents.

He hated that.

_And where the fuck is the back-up?_

“Maybe we should just leave this town and find a place somewhere else,” Lightwood offered, dropping his phone on the counter in defeat.

“What?” Magnus looked up. “No. She’s already used to this house. No. Besides, what makes you think that this is not happening across the country?”

“Okay, so, what do you suggest? We can’t leave this place to go hunting him on our own. That’s suicide.”

Magnus stared at his phone, expecting the call to finally connect. He shrugged. “We stay here and hope for the best– I know what you’re going to say and yes, I don’t think it’s a coincidence either.” Magnus raised his hand stopping Lightwood from talking. “But this is our only option. They should have let us know if this is related to Valentine, right? So, we wait and hope this is an isolated incident.”

“I’m actually surprised that you’re not worried about this.” Lightwood leaned back and crossed his arms.

Magnus was freaking out, that was the truth. But the last thing Madzie needed was for them to lose their control of the situation and make her panic again. What had happened earlier was evidence enough that Madzie was terrified, whether it was Valentine or not.

“I must be a good actor if you think I’m unfazed by this.”

Lightwood snorted and shook his head. “Trust you to make light of the situation.”

“If I don’t joke, then it’s going to be up to you to make us feel better and I know you, Lightwood,” Magnus said, walking towards the fridge and leaving his phone behind, “you don’t know how to do that.”

Lightwood huffed and turned to look at him with crossed arms. “Bold of you to say that since you barely know me. Busy yelling at me, I suppose.”

“Is this going to become a fight? Because if that’s the case, I’m going to stop you right there.” Magnus sent him a pointed look. Fighting was unnecessary at best, even though he was the one who started it.

Lightwood pressed his lips together tightly and raised his hands in surrender.

He poured some water into his glass and took the moment to enjoy the quiet of the house. No noise coming from the living room, no noises coming from outside filtering through the walls, Madzie asleep but most importantly, them not fighting. It was one of those precious moments where he should take it and enjoy because he didn’t know when it was going to happen again.

Lightwood cleared his throat and the moment was over. Magnus willed himself not to sigh in despair.

“I wanted to talk to you about something else.”

“What is it?”

Lightwood shuffled on his feet, looking down for a second. The last time something like this had happened, Lightwood had apologized in the bathroom, telling Magnus that he would talk to Kyle. He wondered if this was going to be another situation like that. 

“Listen, I just– what happened two nights ago… It was out of line. I shouldn’t have. I took it too far.”

Magnus shook his head, trying to move on from the subject because it wasn’t important. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not fine,” Lightwood cut him off. “I’ve been so used to fighting with you but it’s not– I took it too far last time and it can’t happen again. We can’t– _I_ can’t keep reacting like that.” He shook his head slightly.

Magnus took comfort that at least the fight hadn’t ended in a physical fight and it had just been a failed attempt at a kiss that they wouldn’t have to talk about.

“Well, I did push you to that reaction,” Magnus conceded. Being honest was the least he could do. “We keep pushing each other around waiting for the other to snap.”

They’d been doing this all wrong; they should have been talking since the beginning, put their cards on the table, say whatever they wanted to say and move on. Instead, they had believed they could do this while not liking each other’s presence and somehow make it work. The biggest mistake they’d made.

Lightwood nodded. “I can learn how to tolerate you, at least. Make this easier for everyone here.”

Magnus could agree on that; he couldn’t believe it had taken them living together to get to this point. Not how he had imagined things going with Lightwood but he would take it

for the sake them having an amicable relationship, keeping Madzie safe and not busting up their covers.

He nodded, hoping this time, for sure, they would stop screaming at each other.

“It was so silent, I thought you guys killed each other.”

Magnus looked over Lightwood’s shoulder to see Madzie entering the kitchen. Her hair was a mess and she was scrubbing her eyes, getting rid of the sleep. Her clothes were rumpled and she was yawning, and yet, the only thing that Magnus could think of was that she looked adorable.

“Give us some time, you never know.” Lightwood whipped his head around to look back at him and raised his eyebrows. Magnus raised his hands in surrender. “I’m kidding. Calm down.”

It wouldn’t be him if he didn’t make light of the situation.

“How are you feeling?” Lightwood asked, concern in his voice. “Are you hungry?”

Madzie shrugged but didn’t say anything right away. She still looked tired and probably was thinking that she would rather be anywhere else but here, Magnus knew that because he had thought the same thing. She sat down on one of the bar stools, placed her head over her hands and closed her eyes.

“If you’re still tired, you can sleep some more, you know? You can eat later if you want.” The food was ready but neither of them had had the appetite to go through with it after discovering that Valentine may or may not have found their hiding place.

“No, I– I think I want to tell you guys what happened. What– the things that they do.” Her voice was shaking and she was looking at anywhere but them.

Magnus shared a look with Lightwood. He hadn’t expected for Madzie to tell them the same day; he hoped that she would take her time because even though he needed that information, Magnus wouldn’t think of rushing her.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Lightwood asked, leaning over the counter. “You know we can wait, right?”

Madzie shook her head and looked at Lightwood. “No, it’s better if I just say it.” She took a deep breath and Magnus braced himself for what he was going to hear, conscious that it wasn’t going to be easy. “So, I lived on the streets, you know that. I go to shelters but mostly, the streets… One day, I didn’t prepare myself for the day and I ran out of food; it was the middle of the night and I was hungry. I didn’t know where to go, so I just… wandered. I guess I was so hungry and thinking about it that I didn’t realize someone was following me.”

Magnus heard a low _jesus fuck_ coming from Lightwood. He had leaned back, standing next to Magnus and both were regarding Madzie with mildly disguised terror.

“It wouldn’t be the first time that had happened but I always got away. This time… I don’t know, I was hungry, I didn’t care. This _person_ grabbed me from behind and the last thing I remember was that I felt this pinch in my neck and everything went black.” She took another deep breath and leaned back in her seat. It was gruesome, Magnus could tell just by looking at her eyes. “When I woke up, I was in this cell. I really thought I was in jail this time but it was different. It was worse.”

“The floor was just dirt and the whole place smelled weird. It was humid and dark. I didn’t know where I was I just– I didn’t know if I was alone there but I thought _this is it_ because who was going to look for me. I was just another kid in the streets.” She cleaned the unshed tears and the few that had managed to slip away.

Magnus wanted to say that he would have, that he would have done everything in his power to look for her and bring her back but she wouldn’t believe him and neither would him. They had tons of cases of missing children and it had grown over the past few months and they didn’t have agents enough to work through those cases.

Putting Madzie, a child with no family and no one actively searching for her, above everyone else, would be a waste of resources. It was awful to think like that, Magnus knew that, but it was how the system worked; it was so fucked up that they couldn’t take care of everyone.

“So, I just waited,” Madzie continued, “told myself that I would go to Luke if I made it out… There was this man, the one in charge. He was tall, skinny and he had blond hair, and these creepy eyes. He never yelled but the times that he did, it was horrible.”

Magnus shared another look with Lightwood, to see if they were on the same page. “That sounds like Sebastian. Did he ever say his name?”

Madzie shook his head. “If he did, I never heard it. He had these two other guys bigger than him; they would– they would carry the bodies of other girls.”

Magnus closed his eyes and pressed his lips together tightly. He didn’t want to think about it, he didn’t want to imagine it. The image of Madzie lying there waiting for this sick fuck to kill her was too much. Why hadn’t he paid more attention to her? Why hadn’t he put his energy into looking out for her? Madzie hadn’t been a stranger in the precinct, everyone knew her, so _why?_

“They killed them?” Lightwood asked in a whisper, maybe trying not to scare her.

Madzie shook her head but then shrugged. “I don’t know. They weren’t supposed to, anyways. I found out that it was a place to put those girls like me and then sell them… Because we were from the streets, there was no fancy system. One of the men would take a photo of us and that would be enough to put a price on us.” She swallowed thickly and shook her head again. “They weren’t supposed to kill us unless they found out you weren’t a virgin.”

Hearing her say those things made Magnus keep asking the same question: why, why, _why?_ He should have been there. She’d been in danger and he hadn’t care because she hadn’t been an active case. He felt gross. He should have noticed that she had disappeared just like that.

“Did they touch you, Madzie?” Lightwood asked, steel in his voice. When she looked up, her chin was quivering and her eyes were shimmering with new tears. “Did they do anything to you?”

She swallowed again and shook her head. “No. Never. They weren’t allowed to. The tall man– the blonde one– said that we had to be in perfect condition.”

“For what?” Magnus asked, even though he knew the answer, he needed to ask. “To be sold?”

Madzie nodded. Some errant tears streaked down her cheeks, which she rapidly got rid of. “Everything was done by phone. This man, one of the big ones, would take the photo, send it and whoever was going to buy would talk to the blonde man… If one of the girls were chosen, then… I would never see her again.”

Magnus knew that it was awful but he didn’t know the extent of it. Madzie had gone through this shit, like millions of other girls. She was just one of the lucky girls who had escaped.

They were so underprepared for this. The ramifications of Valentine’s operation ran deep and they didn’t have the resources nor the intel to move forward and while Magnus had made his peace— barely— with standing on the sidelines, he couldn’t help to be frustrated about this situation; he couldn’t actively help bring Valentine to justice, he hadn’t had the half of a mind to protect Madzie when the situation had demanded it and now that they were here, hearing all of this with tied hands.

He looked at Lightwood and wondered how he felt.

“How did you escape?” Lightwood asked again, keeping a rigid stance next to him. Magnus could see that he was gripping his arms tightly where they were crossed, enough so that his arms were changing to this reddish color.

Madzie shrugged again. “I don’t remember much. I just know that someone left the cage open and I just ran as fast as I could. I don’t remember what I saw or where I was. I just– I ran and left that place and I– I thought of coming back so I could save the rest but I just– I was afraid and I can’t remember much. I’m sorry, _I’m sorry…”_

“Hey, hey, _hey.”_ Magnus kneeled down, turning the seat until Madzie was facing him. She was already crying, tears rolling down freely. “Don’t apologize. You’re out and that’s all that matters, okay?”

“I don’t want to go back, Magnus. I don’t want to.” She was shaking her head and crying unconsolably. Her whole body was trembling and she was holding herself by her arms.

“You’re not going back, okay?” Magnus searched for her eyes until she was looking at him. “ _I promise you._ I– _we_ will do everything in our power to keep you safe. No one is taking you to that place.”

“But you said–”

“It doesn’t matter what I said,” Magnus cut her off, determination in his voice. “You’re staying with us and he won’t get to you, you hear me? _He won’t.”_

Madzie nodded and from one moment to the next she was jumping into his arms, circling his neck and hugging him tightly. Magnus could feel his shoulder getting damp but he didn’t care. If Madzie needed a shoulder to cry on, Magnus would be there.

Madzie whispered a _thank you_ against his neck and kept on holding him like her life depended on it.

Briefly, he looked up to where Lightwood was standing. Most of the time, Magnus could only see anger or annoyance when those hazel eyes were focused on him but this time, all Magnus could see was determination and that silent agreement to take care of this child that needed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some domesticity, as a treat.

Magnus opened the fridge and pulled out one of the ice creams pints that he had convinced Lightwood to buy. Twelve ice cream pints to be exact. He had a sweet tooth, sue him.

Earlier, when he had woken up, he had gotten the chance to take a relaxing bath, with no interruptions and knowing that Madzie had been safe and sound in the living room while Lightwood had been roaming the house, probably.

He propped himself on the counter, ready to eat his weight in sweet flavored vanilla ice cream and cookie dough chunks, and empty his mind.

Last night’s breakdown was proof enough that they were out of their comfort zone with this. They had no idea with what they were dealing; somehow, he felt like the department was taking this lightly, as if sending Madzie away with two clueless detectives was going to be enough. Luke wasn’t picking up his phone and every time they had tried to reach him by the precinct’s number, someone would tell them that Luke was busy at the moment, that they had to wait for instructions.

They’d been waiting for that, for their back-up, for more information, but nothing. It felt like they’d been forgotten in this big house.

_At least¸_ he thought, scooping out the cookie dough and taking it to his mouth, _we’re getting paid._

His phone started ringing and looking down, he saw Catarina’s name flashing; getting ready to be chewed out, he accepted the call and put her on speaker.

The first thing he heard was her gasping loudly. _“Look at you. Accepting my call.”_

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I was planning on calling you but things got _complicated.”_ Complicated was an understatement; learning to live with basically strangers, dealing with Lightwood 24/7, the pressure of not knowing if they were going to make it out alive at the end of the month. Just to name a few.

“ _How complicated?”_

Magnus hummed and kept scooping the chunks of cookie dough to give himself some time. “Complicated.” He heard Catarina hum, not believing his word. “You know I can’t tell you much and it’s not like I know what I’m doing, if I’m being honest. I’ve been trying to call Luke since yesterday and he’s not picking up his phone. No one is really helping me.”

_“Oh, well, Luke hasn’t been here in the last three days, maybe more,”_ she said; sometimes, having your best friend working in the forensics department came in handy. This was one of those times. “ _This guy, Andrew Underhill, took over until Luke returns.”_

“But he’s from another precinct. What happened with Maia? I thought she would take over eventually.”

_“Turns out that she was sent on a mission too, with Jace Wayland, no less. Now, that’s something I would like to see.”_

He snorted. If someone was louder than he and Lightwood about their mutual hatred, that was Maia and Jace. Putting them together was a complete mistake but it did make him wonder if they were the back-up they needed. As far as he could remember, Lightwood had a good relationship with blondie guy and while he had never had a conversation with Maia, they could learn to get along.

“Does Andrew Underhill know about this? Us being far from New York.”

_“I’m pretty sure he knows, Magnus. He’s the captain now.”_ She said it with this neutral tone but Magnus wasn’t fooled by it. He knew she was calling him stupid for that question.

“Let me rephrase that. Has he said anything regarding Lightwood and me?” he asked but he couldn’t help but to roll his eyes.

“ _No, Magnus,”_ she said and Magnus could tell she was getting exasperated with him. “ _The poor guy looks almost lost, like he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Personally, I think the position is too big for him but at least he’s trying.”_

He nodded, even though Catarina couldn’t see him. It was a wonder how Luke had made it work because they were all complicated and half of the staff didn’t even get along. Magnus wouldn’t be surprised if his disappearance meant that he had quit.

That would be unfortunate for them but good for him, Magnus supposed.

_“I have to cut this conversation short; he wants to talk about some pending case we have.”_ She sounded tired and somewhat annoyed. Magnus knew all about that feeling. “ _Please, for the love of everything sacred, don’t be a stranger.”_

Magnus nodded. “Yes, my love. I will call more.” But he knew that she didn’t believe him.

She huffed and hung up. Case in point.

Stuffing his mouth with more ice cream, Magnus took the time to really look at the massive kitchen they were in. The kitchen island, where he was seated, was large enough to fit ten barstools and across from it was the kitchen table, that had 12 seats. It was a marbled table, as if the size of the house wasn’t ridiculous enough.

In front of him, from left to right: the fridge with two doors and a freezer at the bottom, the stove with six burners, the sink and more than enough space than they knew how to use. Below, more than enough drawers, filled with silverware and kitchen utensils that only Lightwood had used. Above, cupboards upon cupboards, filled with coffee cups, glasses, plates of all kinds.

It baffled him how the department could afford this monstrosity and not those plane tickets or another bed. Magnus shook his head, not really believing that this was how he had to live now.

He heard a door open and then Lightwood showed up at the side of the fridge. He froze when he saw Magnus sitting there on the counter.

“Get your ass down from there. I cut food there.” He put a basket on the floor and opened the fridge.

Instead of doing what he was told, Magnus snorted and kept eating. Screaming was off the table but that didn’t mean he that wouldn’t ruffle some feathers. Getting on his nerves was a hobby that Magnus couldn’t quit.

“What’s the basket for?”

“Laundry,” Lightwood answered, his head still inside the fridge.

That was when he noticed the ratty clothes Lightwood was wearing. An old NYU t-shit that used to be black but now it had several orange circles, like Lightwood had had an _accident_ with bleach, a few holes too and if Magnus wasn’t mistaken, those were leggings.

“Are you wearing leggings?” Magnus asked, laughter in his voice. He spared a glance to his pint and realized it was almost empty. _Pity._

“Laundry,” Lightwood said again, closing the fridge and sending Magnus a pointed look. He turned around, holding an apple in his hand. “Not all of us brought their whole closet.”

“Well, that’s on you for being _unprepared_ for the mission.” He hopped off the counter and dropped the empty pint in the trash can all the while feeling Lightwood’s glare on him. He tried not to smirk.

“You’re insufferable, I hope you know that.”

“You say that to me all the time. Might want to find something else to offend me. It’s getting old.”

Magnus didn’t want to stare, mostly because this was Lightwood _for fuck’s sake_ and ogling was all kinds of tacky but, for lack of a better word, _wow_. Magnus had used his fair share of leggings before, he wasn’t a stranger to them and he was well aware of the comfort they provided. He’d never thought Lightwood was a man of leggings but alas.

But that wasn’t the point. The point was that leggings had never left anything to the imagination and this was a prime example. Magnus could see the thick calves, the strong thighs and the giant—

“Are you staring at me?”

Magnus shook his head a little and frowned. “What? No. Why would I be staring at you? Don’t be so full of yourself.”

Acting like Lightwood was the one bothering him, even though he was flustered for being caught, had worked most of the time.

Instead of being misguided, Lightwood smirked. “You were staring at me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Why would I _want_ to stare at you? That’s ludicrous, not to mention fucking impossible. You’re out of your mind if you think–” his whole tirade was cut short when he heard a knock on the door. His cue to leave. “I’m going to answer that.”

He turned around and fled out of that kitchen as fast as he could but while trying to act nonchalant about it. But that didn’t stop him from hearing Lightwood’s laughter.

“ _You were staring at my dick, Bane!_ ” 

_Jesus._ “Shut up!” Magnus yelled back over his shoulder, feeling his cheeks heating up. That was embarrassing, not to mention all kinds of bizarre.

Why had he been staring at Lightwood anyways? Was he that desperate for sex that he was looking at Lightwood with different eyes? He shuddered; that was a nightmare he

didn’t even want to think about. But his mind had some other plans because it was drifting again to the strong thighs and the monster of a—

“Hello,” Magnus said when he opened the door, stopping that train of thought right away. Before him, there was a kid, probably around Madzie’s age. Tall, skinny, glasses and dirty blond hair. “Can I help you?”

“Hi,” he said, fixing his glasses and then clearing his throat. “I’m Noah, Lauren’s son? I’m looking for Maddie?”

Magnus raised a pointed eyebrow at the boy. Noah flinched back and then composed himself. Magnus kept staring expectantly.

“So we can hang out? If it’s okay with you, of course.”

While the kid looked up at him in fear, Magnus tried to remember when he had seen the kid; he was sure it had been during that failed barbecue, that Lightwood had ruined so perfectly, but try as he might, the only thing that he could remember was that he had been so caught up in the chaos and trying to get to Madzie and Lightwood so they could leave that he hadn’t had the chance to see this kid closer when Madzie had showed up with him.

“I’ll let her know that you were looking for her,” Magnus said at last. Noah just nodded, still looking all kinds of nervous. “Do you want to come in?”

Noah stuttered a few times, until he composed himself. “I can wait here outside.”

Weird but Magnus wasn’t going to force him if he didn’t want to step in. With nothing else to add, Magnus closed the door and turned around to look for Madzie.

There was something morbid about the fact that they had used Madzie’s first friendship in this rich hell to keep tabs on Noah’s family. He had probably told her his problems in confidence and Madzie had told them just to keep their own asses safe.

Was letting her spend time with a stranger a good idea? No. That wasn’t part of the plan of _staying low_. Was locking her up without seeing the sun a good idea? Absolutely not. And for that reason only he would let her build a friendship because he trusted her enough to know that she wouldn’t end up doing something crazy like running away while being with this kid. Would Lightwood agree with him? Probably not.

The house was built so that he would have to walk this pathway to get to the living room, where Madzie would probably be. He had to pass by the kitchen, that was only divided by a wall with an open-concept archway instead of a door. It could be ignored if you only wanted to go to the living room directly. While the house was beautiful, it was odd how it was built.

When he made it to the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks; the sofa was empty and the TV was on with no signs of Madzie.

He willed himself not to panic and not to call Lightwood. She would have let them know if she was going outside, and after last night, she wouldn’t just leave. Madzie didn’t have anywhere else to go.

Magnus took a deep breath and calmed his racing heart. This house was big, she could be anywhere inside. He turned off the TV and turned back to look at the sofa, as if it would give him the answers he needed.

_Where is she? Where, where, where_ —

From the corner of his eye, he saw movement from outside the sliding doors. He turned his head just in time to see arms falling back on the grass.

With his heart in his throat and beating uncontrollably— _she’s fine, she’s fine, she’s fine_ —, Magnus slid open the doors, making them shake dangerously and stood there, looking at Madzie’s body laying there on the grass.

_She’s fine, she’s fine, she’s fine_ —

“Madzie?” His voice was shaking and his heart was out of control but he needed to see that she was fine before he could move. He needed for her to _move_ and it would be fine. He just—

Madzie turned her head and looked up at him. “Hey.”

He felt like his soul came back to his body and his heart stopped beating like crazy. Madzie was fine, everything was fine.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, trying for nonchalant and not like he was going on a full panic attack a few seconds ago. He walked outside, closing the door behind him.

She shrugged. “I was getting bored.” When he walked around her and sat next to her, Madzie had her eyes closed. “You almost broke the doors there.”

“Well, I was scared that you were passed out or worse,” Magnus answered, letting his anxiety drip into his voice.

If something were to happen to her, Magnus would never forgive himself.

“Calm down, I’m fine.” A beat. “I just wanted fresh air.”

Magnus nodded, even though Madzie wasn’t watching him. Mirroring her, he lied down next to her.

As someone who had lived his whole life in the city and always busy, taking the moment to really breath in clean air was a luxury that he had never had until now. Feeling the grass tickling his scalp, feeling the wind in his face and the clear sky over them was nothing short of amazing. Again, he was a city boy, but he could definitely do this regularly.

“Feels good, right?” Madzie said, a smile in her voice. “I don’t know why I didn’t do this before.”

They lied there in silence for a few minutes and while Magnus didn’t want to break the comfortable silence, he needed to know how she was feeling. The last thing he needed was for Madzie to build walls after last night. He needed her to know that they were for her.

“How are you feeling?”

Madzie opened her eyes but didn’t answer right away. She shrugged. “Fine, I guess.”

Magnus stared at her, waiting for her to see if she would add something else. “You can talk to us, you know? You don’t have to keep it to yourself, especially what you went through. You’re not a prisoner here, Madzie. Lightwood went overboard with the “no going out” rule but I’m sure he changed his mind.”

“It’s not that, it’s just– When I left that place, I thought I would never have to think about it again, that it was over,” she said, still not looking at Magnus but he could see how hard it was for her to come up with the words. “Now I have to hide because he’s possibly looking for me… I feel like I never escaped.”

As much as it pained him, he couldn’t change or make her forget whatever had happened when she had been in that jail. He was sure that there was more than she was telling them but what they knew was enough; making her go through that again was unnecessary and dreadful.

“But you did,” Magnus reassured her, “you’re here and not in that jail. What I said last night was a promise. I’m going to keep you safe, Madzie. _We’re_ going to keep you safe.”

This time, Madzie looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes. She blinked and they were gone but his words had gotten through to her, like she was starting to believe he meant it. She nodded.

Magnus nodded back at her, sensing that that was the end of that particular conversation. “Now, there’s this kid that came earlier, looking for you.” He smirked, raising an eyebrow. “A certain Noah, if I’m not mistaken.”

She snorted. “Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not what you think.”

At the mention of his name, Madzie’s features had changed considerably. Gone was that air of melancholy and tampered rage that had followed her since Magnus could remember and instead, he could see a teenager being a teenager blushing for a boy. It was spectacle and Magnus loved to have front seat tickets to this. Whether it was actually just a friendship or not, he would let Madzie decide that.

“I’m not thinking anything.”

Her smiled never left her face. “Right. What did he want anyways?”

“Well, he’s actually looking forward to spending some time with you. He’s probably waiting outside still.”

She sat up fast and looked at him with wide eyes. “Now? Really? But– Can I go? Please say yes.”

Wide eyes turned to pleading eyes fast and honestly, Magnus couldn’t really say no. “Fine, but let Lightwood know first so he doesn’t get a heart attack.”

“Yes, yes, yes. You’re the best, Magnus!”

Magnus wouldn’t say it out loud but he prided himself on being the best, so this was an achievement of his own. She stood up quickly and walked to the doors.

“Are you going to stay here?” He heard her ask behind him.

“Yeah, just a little while,” he answered and before she could leave, he threw in a _be safe_ , confident that she would hear him.

She was going to be fine. Magnus would make sure of that.

∞

Somehow, his “little while” had turned into a full hour because next thing he knew, Lightwood was waking him up and telling him that he’d spent the afternoon sleeping on the grass.

Magnus looked up, still with bleary eyes, and saw that Lightwood was offering him his hand so Magnus could stand up, which he took because his body was still so relaxed that it wasn’t taking any commands to stand up by himself.

Lightwood pulled him up and because he wasn’t paying attention, he hadn’t realize they were standing so close to each other, otherwise he would have moved right away.

Whatever complaints he had swirling in his mind, died in his throat the moment he looked up.

Being so close to him, without the pressure of a fight looming over them, was new. This time, Magnus could focus on everything else instead of the scathing remarks coming from that mouth. It wasn’t a secret that Lightwood was as handsome as he was annoying but Magnus had never had the chance to see the finer details until now.

Lightwood’s hair had always been a mess but it was so dark and so luscious, Magnus had the sudden need to drag his hands through it. He had bushy eyebrows but they

were defined, meaning Lightwood had been taking care of them, and there was this small scar on the right eyebrow.

Now Magnus knew that he was staring— and he would blame that on his mind and body not catching up with the program— but there was something so alluring when it came to Lightwood’s eyes. He wasn’t going to recite poems about it but he could admit that they were beautiful and kind of hypnotic.

This was going to be the only time that he would fixate on Lightwood’s eyes, only because they were so close.

“You okay?” Lightwood asked, bringing Magnus back to the moment.

Finally catching up with the program that _this is too close for comfort,_ Magnus took a step back and nodded. _What was that?_ “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little out of it, that’s all.”

Lightwood raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

Magnus hummed while nodding and walked towards the doors, ready to leave this conversation behind and take a bath so that he could cleanse himself from whatever had happened there. Calling Lightwood’s eyes _breathtaking_ was off the table; Lightwood was a _coworker_ ; this was part of his job and he wasn’t going to mess that up by lusting for him now.

_It’s this drought I’ve been living through. Nothing else._

“So, listen,” Lightwood started, making him stop and turn slowly to look at him. Lightwood closed the doors and stood there. “Simon came earlier and invited us to dinner and I guess to meet his husband.”

“And what did you say?”

Lightwood shrugged. “That I would I ask you.”

“I’m impressed that you didn’t say no right away,” Magnus said and if it sounded a little mean, well, Lightwood didn’t call him out. Progress. “You were the one pressed about no one going out.”

“Well, you let Madzie go outside,” Lightwood pointed out, “and she wasn’t taking no for an answer.”

“I see that she has power over you already,” Magnus said, but really, she had power over them both. “When is this meeting supposed to be?”

“Tonight.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Tonight?”

“Well, you have something better to do?”

Magnus stared at him, annoyance all over his face, while Lightwood stared back at him with eyebrows raised and hands extended, waiting for an answer. An answer that came with a roll of eyes and a groan.

“I’m going to take my time, just so you know.”

Lightwood nodded. “Yeah, whatever. Just don’t take too long.”

He would take however long he wanted because it had been way too long since he had dressed-up— Lauren’s failed barbecue didn’t count and he would rather not remember that disastrous night— and he would look good even though it was just dinner with two strangers.

Leaving Lightwood in the living room, he walked towards the stairs and went straight to his room. Madzie wasn’t there yet, so he supposed she was still with this Noah kid and, hopefully, nothing bad would happen with her outside. Hoping that they didn’t put her in danger by being so “free” with her.

He would enjoy the night without thinking about risks.

∞

_“Bane! Hurry the fuck up!”_

Magnus rolled his eyes and kept fixing his blazer, turning this way and that way in front of the full-sized mirror. Maybe a blazer was too much for a dinner with some strangers but then again, they were _strangers_. It was all about making good impressions.

“What’s taking you so long?”

Magnus jumped at the new voice behind him and almost clutched his chest. “Don’t scare me like that. _Jesus.”_

“What are you doing? He told me to be there at 7:30. It’s 7:35. We’re behind schedule.” Lightwood sounded distressed, like this was another case in the field.

“Why are you so tense? It’s just a dinner, Lightwood. Calm down.” Magnus didn’t know what had gotten into him but Lightwood needed to take it easy. It was a dinner, not a life or death situation.

_Well, not yet, anyways._

“Now,” Magnus said, turning around with a twirl, “how do I look?”

Magnus knew all about social cues and body language— his job demanded it— which gave him a good understanding of how people behave. Lightwood, on the contrary, was good at keeping his emotions to himself. It had been like that for years and the only

emotion he had seen throughout those years was annoyance, tiredness and anger, most of them directed at Magnus.

But now, standing here, there was nothing but sheer surprise and dare Magnus say interest in that way that Lightwood was looking at him. Magnus wasn’t new to the interested male gaze, not at all, but _this_ was new. He was staring at him, with no subtlety, no shame, his eyes going up slowly, stopping just for a second too long on his neck and the three unbuttoned buttons.

It wasn’t like Magnus hadn’t popped off his dress shirt once or twice back in the precinct, so he didn’t know why Lightwood was looking at him like it was the first time that he had seen an unbuttoned shirt.

“You’re staring. Do I look that bad?” Magnus didn’t give him time to answer but turned around, back to the mirror. “I knew a silk shirt was too much for this.”

It was in fact a maroon silk shirt with black dress pants that hugged everything nicely, if Magnus said so himself. A few necklaces, long and short, that brought the attention to his neck and mildly-exposed chest. He had been thinking of throwing a vest but he’d thought better of it and kept it simple.

But now looking at Lightwood’s surprised expression, it wasn’t as simple as he thought it was.

“Well? Lay it on me. Is it bad?” Magnus asked, looking at him expectantly.

“No, I didn’t– It’s just…” Lightwood muttered something under his breath but never got to the point. Magnus turned with a furrowed brow. “You don’t look bad.”

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek, keeping his smile at bay. “So, you’re saying that I look good.”

“No, I’m saying that you don’t look bad.”

This time, Magnus couldn’t help himself and smiled. “Right. Just say that I look good, Lightwood. It won’t kill you.”

Lightwood just rolled his eyes and turned around, hightailing it out of the closet and throwing a _we’re a late, let’s go_ over his shoulder.

Magnus gave himself another look in the mirror, not really convinced with his outfit but it would have to be enough for the night.

He followed Lightwood, who was ranting about still being cautious and not letting their guard down just because Simon Lewis looked harmless, which came as a surprise to Magnus because he had been sure that Lightwood didn’t think of their new neighbor as a threat. He had said as much.

Lightwood turned, right in front of the door and looked at Magnus.

“Just because I don’t think that he’s a threat, doesn’t mean I’m right. We should always have our guard up.” He raised an eyebrow. “You should know better, _detective.”_

“You’re getting annoying right now and I’m actually hungry, so let’s leave before I call you out on something else. “

While Lightwood was checking his pockets, seeing that he had everything he needed and turning some lights out before leaving, it hit Magnus like a freight train that this would be the first time they would have a one-on-one with people from this neighborhood. Again, the barbecue party didn’t count since there had been a lot of people and there hadn’t been time for them to confirm their story.

But here they would have to be careful with their story and actually look like a married couple that have been in love for years and had a baby. They had to act like they loved each other and Magnus actually tolerated him.

His anxiousness sky rocketed.

“Lightwood, we have a problem.”

“Don’t tell me that. I can’t deal with problems right now.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at the other’s dramatics. “We actually have to act like a married couple, you know? And I’m hoping he doesn’t know about you publicly cheating on me. We have to act like we love each other… _God_ , we’ve been doing this backwards.”

Lightwood looked at him like he had grown another head, like Magnus was acting crazy. “I really don’t think that’s a problem. It’s a dinner, Bane. They won’t ask us to prove our love to each other and ask me to kiss you.”

“Okay but what if they do?”

Lightwood opened his mouth but didn’t say anything and Magnus waited for him to agree with Magnus. They didn’t know what kind of crazy was waiting for them at the other side of the street and they needed to be prepared in every subject, even if that mean holding Lightwood’s hand or worse: a kiss.

“Well, what do you have in mind?”

“A few rules: I’m fine with hand-holding and some pet names. I like those. If we are socially obligated to kiss, keep it simple. No tongue.” Magnus would crawl under the earth before touching Lightwood like that.

“Define socially obligated.”

“Well… If we have to tell our story again, it’s common to finish it off with a kiss. Nothing out of this world.”

Lightwood nodded, taking it all in. Magnus hoped they were on the same page.

“Do you have rules for me?” Magnus asked.

Lightwood shook his head. “No, I think we’re good. Let’s go.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a juicy chapter.

As far as dinners went, this one wasn’t so bad.

They had been late, almost 20 minutes late and Lightwood had been glaring at him ever since. Magnus still didn’t know why he was acting like that, Simon had understood perfectly that it had been a last minute thing and that they had had to put some things in order before leaving the house.

Lightwood’s control freak was getting out of control.

They had met Simon’s husband, Raphael Santiago, and Magnus couldn’t wrap his mind around that. The guy was the complete opposite of Simon, with a no-nonsense attitude that still managed to be polite, in contrast to Simon’s all-around chaotic energy. Lightwood had thrown him several _looks_ since they’d arrived.

The new couple looked like any other normal couple, total opposites but still somehow balancing each other out and Magnus really wondered if him and Lightwood could compete against that and make it believable.

Dinner was tacos because it turned out that Raphael was Mexican and he’d wanted to commemorate their new house with something homemade. Magnus wasn’t going to complain, food was food and he was starving.

“So, how did you two meet?” Lightwood asked next to him.

Trust Lightwood to turn the conversation to others so that the spotlight wasn’t on them.

Simon looked at Raphael, the softest smile on his lip and the most enamored look in his eyes; Magnus felt a little envious. Simon took Raphael’s hand in his and then looked back to Lightwood. “We met in New York by chance, actually.”

“We were in the movies and somehow he bumped into me and dropped his popcorn on me,” Raphael said, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Even though he was the most serious of the two of them, Magnus could see that the feeling was reciprocated. “Simon has been clumsy since day one.”

_Adorable,_ Magnus caught himself thinking. He threw a glance towards Lightwood and wondered if he was enough of an actor to pull off that smitten look too.

He also wondered if he was ever going to find someone who would look at him the way that Simon and Raphael looked at each other.

“I would get offended but I think it’s my charm.” Simon paused to eat from his plate. “After that, I guess we kept bumping into each other. I was lucky enough to bump into him while in college. It was a sign.”

Raphael rolled his eyes but he still sent his husband a fond look. “What about you?”

Magnus looked at Lightwood who turned at the same time to look at him. “It was actually kind of like that,” Magnus replied with a smile. “A coffee shop, a stained shirt and then it was just… it was a sign too. Best decision of my life. Back in New York too.”

He should get paid more just to say lie after lie.

“And what about Maddie?” Simon asked and Magnus could physically feel Lightwood’s hackles going up. “That must have been difficult. We all know how it is to adopt when you’re like _us.”_

Raphael hummed. “It’s a one detailed investigation after another to see if we are suitable to adopt. The scrutiny is unbearable sometimes but we 100% want this.”

And then Simon grabbed Raphael’s hand and kissed it, clearly being each other’s support system, while Magnus was sitting there living a life that clearly wasn’t for him because Lightwood wasn’t his husband and Madzie deserved real parents. His dinner wasn’t so delicious anymore.

“Yeah, it was…” Lightwood trailed off and cleared his throat. Magnus really wanted to know what he was going to say to get them out of this situation. “Maddie was… I don’t want to say we got lucky because I know how difficult it is but yes, she was a sign.”

_Oh my God._ Magnus looked at his food and closed his eyes for a moment so he wouldn’t die from second-hand embarrassment. What had happened to the guy that had charmed his way up the day they’d met Lauren? This was too much.

“So, she was adopted here?” Raphael asked after he took a bite of his taco. “We were planning on adopting back in New York but we had to leave right away.”

That made Magnus perk up. “A job?”

Raphael nodded. “Simon got a promotion here and it was too good to let it pass.”

“Accountant of a big law firm,” Simon butted in, a big and proud smile on his lips.

But Magnus couldn’t believe it just yet. It was too much of a coincidence that they had just moved in here after a week of them arriving. And these questions about Madzie were making him nervous. The idea of this being a set up was starting to sound more likely.

Simon didn’t look like he worked for human traffickers and drug dealers but everyone had a breaking point when it came to money. The question was if the couple in front of him was that case. Unless he had it undercover, Raphael didn’t look like that type of man either.

He shot a glance to Lightwood but his face didn’t give anything away.

“And we were thinking about adopting here,” Simon continued, cleaning his hands with a napkin, “but after the news, we are not so sure about it. I mean, we know how dangerous New York is, right? Coming here and starting over sounded good to start a family.”

“But if there’s someone kidnapping children, well, we don’t want to put them at risk,” Raphael added, sharing a look with Simon.

Despite of it all, Magnus could agree with them. They had literally left their city for that same reason, not that he was going to admit it and it was in completely different circumstances, but they had left because of the imminent threat that may or may not have followed them here.

“Well, we adopted Maddie back there and we left because of that same reason: a better job,” Lightwood said, keeping his voice steady. If he was suspicious, Magnus couldn’t tell. “Of course, we knew that people were going missing but we didn’t know it was going to happen here. We are… looking at our options.”

“Are you planning on leaving again?” Simon asked.

“No, not at all,” Magnus replied, laughing a little, trying to keep some control over this conversation, “I don’t think it would be helpful to move again. For Maddie, I mean. We already settled in and we’re looking for schools too.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how Lightwood turned his head very slowly and looked at Magnus, glare already in place. “Are we?”

“Of course, darling,” Magnus answered, sending him a tight-lipped smile. “She wants to go so badly. How could we say no to that?”

“Right.” Lightwood didn’t sound convinced and the glare intensified to the point where Magnus simply ignored him.

“I’m sure schools are going to be more careful from now on and add more security,” Raphael offered, sympathy in his voice.

“That’s what we hoped for too,” Magnus agreed, glancing briefly at Lightwood, “if there’s no guarantee about her security, we wouldn’t even be thinking about sending Madzie off to a new place.”

“She’s like a precious jewel to us,” Lightwood added, who’d masterfully managed to get out of his ass and was engaging in the conversation.

Not that his addition was _good_ but Magnus would take it.

Raphael frowned for a second but then his scowl was smoothed over.

There was a beat of silence where Simon was looking between Magnus and Lightwood, and it was making Magnus anxious.

“What is it?” Magnus asked when the fidgeting glance was enough. Raphael looked up with a question in his eyes and then looked at Simon.

“I didn’t know how to bring it up but it seems like you guys don’t know,” Simon started.

“What is it?” Lightwood asked this time, an edge to his voice. He, like Magnus, had sensed something was going on.

Raphael and Simon shared a look and then Simon was sighing. “There’s this video going around about Adam here.”

“What video?” Lightwood asked this time, with a clipped voice and tight jaw.

Immediately, Magnus reached for Lightwood’s arm and squeezed it in warning. This was not the time to make a scene _again._

Simon stuttered a couple of times and then sighed again. “When we arrived, we wanted to meet some of the neighbors, see who we are living with and this lady, Karen, showed us this video.”

Magnus could feel a headache approaching. “Did she say something about it?” He wanted to keel calm, take this with a grain of salt because these people live off of gossip but the idea of a leaked video screwing them over was enough to wish death upon the man next to him. “Clearly, we haven’t watched it yet.”

Raphael hummed. “According to her, something happened between Adam and Lauren’s older son’s boyfriend. Someone cheated on someone.” For a split of a second, his gaze flited over Lightwood. “But we don’t know all the details.”

Clearly, he knew but maybe out of respect he wasn’t going to say more and that was fine by Magnus because this was humiliation enough.

“I’m sure she exaggerated and took it out of proportion–”

Magnus tightened the hold that he still had on Lightwood’s arm and glared at him as subtly as he could. “Adam, dear.” _Please don’t_ went unsaid but the message got across because Lightwood shut up.

Whatever he was going to say, it was going to make him look worse. A video was enough.

He turned back to real couple before him. “I think we should cut this dinner short,” Magnus said, ready to do some damage control. Again. He stood up and dragged Lightwood with him. “The food was delicious but it’s getting late and we promised Maddie we would return early to watch some show with her.”

“But we could–”

“The food was delicious,” Magnus cut Raphael off with a smile, “and I hope we can do this again but we have to go– Don’t stand up, we know the way.”

He dragged Lightwood with him, not letting him say anything, lest he say something stupid and screw them even more. Magnus was fuming and was ready to see some heads roll, Lightwood’s specifically.

“Have a good night!” he said over his shoulder and then shut the front door closed.

Outside of the house, Magnus stopped and took a deep, _deep_ , breath and closed his eyes to calm himself. If he was going to kill someone, it was going to be in the privacy of his house, with no witnesses.

“Bane–”

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear you. Just– Shut up.”

Magnus crossed the street, not caring if Lightwood was following. If it were up to him, Lightwood could drop dead right in that fucking instant.

He’d been so confident that they were over that incident but no. It was going to haunt them, just like Valentine was doing. He could scream until his throat was sore or just make Lightwood dig his own grave and bury himself alive, whatever came first. He opened the door of the house.

“Bane, can you stop?”

Magnus ignored him. Instead, he stalked inside calling for Madzie to see if she was home already. Maybe if he took her and left Lightwood here to rot—

“Bane, stop.”

That angered him even more and with the force of it, and his mind blank, Magnus turned around and stalked over to where Lightwood was standing.

“You’ve got some guts to act like this is some sort of exaggeration from me while this whole thing is on you!”

“I know and I–”

“No, you don’t know shit!” Magnus yelled, and with that rage brimming inside of him, he pushed Lightwood back until his back crashed against the door. “You _act_ like you know but here we are and I have to think of some way to get our asses out of something you did.”

“I’m going to fix this, Bane. There’s no need to make such a scandal.”

Magnus took a shaky breath. His hands were itching just to hit Lightwood’s face. Hard. “Scandal? You’re on a fucking video! We could’ve been dead by now and it’s because of you. Because you wanted to go all out and be stupid and horny at the same time. I

knew that pairing me up with you was a bad idea but I didn’t realize it was going to be this bad.”

“You’re taking this out of proportion. Stop.” Lightwood had the gal, the _audacity_ to sound so calm about this, like he had any control of it.

Magnus huffed and took a step back. “You spent the majority of my time in the precinct calling me reckless and saying that I didn’t care about my job but look who’s fucking everything up in just one week of being here. No one can be perfect, right Lightwood?”

At that, Lightwood’s face changed completely, Of course, doubting the integrity of his job would make him react but not the threat of danger. Of _fucking_ course. Magnus hated him.

“Stop implying that I don’t care what we are doing here.”

“Do you, Lightwood? Do you care? Because from where I’m standing, you only cared about having _closure_ with your ex!” Magnus screamed some more, raising his hands in exasperation. “In a stranger’s kitchen, for fuck’s sake!”

“Enough!” Lightwood yelled back, taking two long steps until he was all up in Magnus’ face. “Enough. I’m tired of you yelling at me and putting my job in the spotlight. I said I was going to fix it and I will.”

Magnus huffed again, not believing him this time. “If I remember correctly, you said that last time. Why should I believe you now?”

“I don’t care if you don’t believe me. I’m here for Madzie, not for you. Remember?”

Magnus huffed again and shook his head, not threatened by the fact that Lightwood was so close. “Could have fooled me. You looked like you only wanted to be one with Kyle’s mouth and then fighting with a kid? Stupid. You were stupid.”

“And you sound jealous,” Lightwood bit back. “You sound like a broken record; I’m actually starting to believe that your issue is not because I was kissing someone but because you’re not kissing anyone.”

“Are you hearing yourself?” His voice was dripping with disdain. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I’m here thinking about getting us out of this mess and you’re talking about me being jealous. Fuck off.”

“It’s the only thing you’ve talked about since then! I told you to knock it off already and you keep going.”

“Because you fucked up”

“And you dragged us to that party!”

Magnus stood there, flabbergasted. “Are you serious right now? This is my fault now?”

“I told you not to go.”

“And I told you to stick your tongue in your ex’s mouth?” Magnus was back to yelling. Why hadn’t Magnus punched his face by now? He didn’t know what was stopping him.

Lightwood rolled his eyes with annoyance. “Back at it again. If we were followed, don’t you think they would be here right now?”

“That’s not the point! You put us under the spotlight just like that. _God,_ why can’t you agree that you fucked up?” A pause. “Admit that you’re not suitable for the job and leave.”

“That’s not for you to decide,” Lightwood said, clenching his jaw and his eyes mirroring the same rage that Magnus was feeling. “I told you countless times that I’m sorry. Can you stop now?”

And then, because Magnus didn’t care at this point, didn’t have any self-preservation left, he said, “make me.”

He should have seen it coming, he should have, but at the moment, nothing prepared him for Lightwood pushing him up to the nearest wall until his back crashed against it with a _thud_ leaving him breathless. When it passed and he looked up, Lightwood was even closer than before, their faces just inches apart. Magnus could feel the heat coming from Lightwood.

It was a mirror of when they fought that day in the kitchen.

But this time was different. It felt different.

Lightwood was pinning him with his body, the heat rolling off of him in waves. His eyes were dark already, not much green in them left.

“Last chance of backing out,” Lightwood growled, his face inching closer.

Magnus swallowed while a shiver rolled down his spine in anticipation. He shook his head.

Lightwood just smirked.

And then they were kissing like they hadn’t kissed anyone else in a lifetime, like this would be the last time and they couldn’t lose this chance. Lightwood bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw a moan from Magnus, giving him room to deepen the kiss.

His hands flew to Magnus’ hips and kept him there plastered to the wall, not giving him any room to move, while Magnus got his chance to grab Lightwood’s hair and dragged his fingers through it. He felt more than he heard Lightwood’s rumble.

The kiss was filthy, was deep, Lightwood taking all the leads here and Magnus was happy to follow just this time.

Why he hadn’t done this before was beyond him.

“Maybe this is the only way I can make you shut up,” Lightwood said in between mouthfuls of air.

“Shut up and kiss me again,” Magnus demanded and if he sounded breathless, then that was between them.

Lightwood surged forward again, the kiss getting more frantic by the second; they knew that they would have to move eventually but the idea of _moving_ , of stopping kissing, was ridiculous. Magnus wasn’t going to give in, he wasn’t going to stop.

From one moment to the next, Lightwood was dropping his hands to Magnus’ thighs and was lifting him easily, like Magnus weighed nothing, letting Magnus hook his legs around Lightwood’s waist, without breaking the kiss. It was a good thing that he wasn’t on his feet anymore because his knees were getting weaker.

Instead, the kiss got deeper and the delicious drag over clothed cocks made it all the better, drawing that deep rumble from Lightwood that Magnus felt all over his body.

He broke the kiss to take that necessary breath, that Lightwood used to drag his lips over Magnus neck, biting here and there over his pulse point, leaving marks that would take days to fade.

“Bedroom. Now.”

In other circumstances, Magnus would have never said those words, not to Lightwood anyways. But logic left had the house a while ago and the only thing that he cared about was the pressure between his pants and for Lightwood to satisfy him.

Lightwood chuckled, a deep one. “Eager, are we?”

He rolled his eyes, ready to talk back and tell him that it wasn’t the time to be a tease with him.

That was when the front door opened.

Lightwood put him down almost at the same time Magnus pushed him away, far from him enough for clarity to come back to him again. _What the actual fuck?_

They were still panting and when he looked over, Madzie was staring at them oddly

Magnus couldn’t believe they’d kissed. How the fuck had that happened?

Madzie looked at them with a raised eyebrow. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No, not at all.” “There was nothing to interrupt.” They said at the same time and then shared one look that was enough for them to not share anything else for the night.

Lightwood had swollen lips and he probably looked the same, with hickeys forming on his neck. Madzie wouldn’t believe them anyways.

Magnus was starting to feel shame pooling at the pit of his stomach.

Madzie still sent them a strange look. “In that case, we have a problem.”

“This night has been full with problems,” Magnus said, a direct jab to Lightwood’s stupidity and somehow the reason why they’d been kissing.

“There is a video and–”

Madzie didn’t have the chance to explain herself because right at that moment, Lightwood’s phone started ringing.

By the look of his face, it wasn’t good.

“Captain,” Lightwood greeted Luke over the phone.

It was late; if Luke was calling them, something must have happened. The dread was mixed with the shame.

“ _Can any of you explain to me why Lightwood is viral?”_ They all shared one look, none of them confident enough to explain or even to talk. “ _I sent two of my most dedicated detectives on this special mission just for you to ridicule me like that?”_

_Shit._ And they were so sure that he hadn’t heard anything when it had happened. They were so naïve.

“Captain, I can explain…” Lightwood looked at him, helpless, hoping Magnus would jump in, probably to save his ass. “There were some complications and–”

“ _Save it, Lightwood. I know what I saw and it’s the last thing we need. You weren’t supposed to be out in the open. I thought I made myself clear.”_

“That’s on me, sir,” Magnus butted in, preparing himself for the onslaught. “I thought that if we made ourselves like one of them, no one would suspect anything.”

“ _And that required for Lightwood to fistfight someone else?”_ Luke demanded, his voice getting louder.

Magnus didn’t have the answer to that because quite frankly, he didn’t know what had possessed Lightwood to fight Josh like that.

_“Either way, we’re working on taking it down from every social media site and keep your anonymity. But I want to make myself clear, if something like that happens again, I will have no choice but to choose someone else to protect her and suspend you two.”_

“What?”

“But sir–”

“That’s not fair.”

They all sounded alarmed; sending someone new meant that Madzie would be with a complete stranger. At least they had known each other from before but this would affect her more.

_“It is decided. Wait for further instructions.”_

The call disconnected, leaving them in complete silence. They stared at the phone, like expecting Luke to call again and tell them he wasn’t serious but they all knew that this was final.

“Let’s go to bed. We can think about this tomorrow,” Magnus said, fatigue hitting his body like a freight train.

Madzie just nodded, without saying anything else and went straight to the stairs.

“And you,” Magnus sneered towards Lightwood but he kept his voice low, “you better sleep on the sofa for the rest of the time we have to be here because if I see you in that room, I swear I won’t hesitate to murder you. This kiss never happened.”

Because it had never happened, it wouldn’t happen again and Magnus would be happy living in blissful ignorance.

He left him there alone while Magnus followed Madzie up the steps, without waiting for Lightwood’s response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before someone says anything, yes, it was supposed to be so sudden, so frantic and kind of aggressive and soon, way too soon. you guys might want to cherish this and next chapter because that's the closest you will get to smut for the time time being lol no, seriously. there are a lot of chapters before that.
> 
> also a video? yeah lol that's another complication to the mix


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm 99.9% sure this time i updated earlier than the last time lol

He had been drifting off, ready to fall asleep, when he heard the door opening and closing. Magnus had no doubts of who could be inside his room. Turning his body, he switched on the table lamp and turned back to look at Lightwood standing right in front of the bed.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, petulantly. “Didn’t I tell you to back off and that you better stay in the living room?”

“We have some unfinished business, remember?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “It won’t happen again. It was a mistake.”

Lightwood didn’t say anything but kept staring at him, assessing him. Did he actually think they that would continue making that mistake if he showed up? Lightwood was severely mistaken.

“Then tell me to leave.”

Somehow, Lightwood’s voice had dropped an octave and Magnus didn’t know how to react. He wanted to and he was ready to tell Lightwood to piss off but he just _couldn’t_ because the idea of continue on where they left off was intriguing and maybe he had been feeling lonely and this was his way to blow off some steam but he couldn’t just say no.

Because the truth of the matter was that he wanted more.

In his reasoning, he didn’t realize that Lightwood was already crawling over him, inching closer and closer.

And with their faces dangerously close, Magnus could see that Lightwood’s eyes were dark, almost like when they had been kissing earlier.

“Tell me to leave, Magnus.”

It was a good thing that he was still on the bed, that he had some kind of support underneath him because the way Lightwood said his name would have sent him to his knees.

Had his brain been working properly, Magnus would have told him to leave but right here, with Lightwood so close to him and knowing how _good_ it felt to be kissed like that, Magnus felt at war with his thoughts. He really doubted that he could get another chance like this given that he wasn’t up to meeting anyone new.

Magnus was a weak man and the way that Lightwood was looking at him, Magnus was finding it difficult to say no.

His mouth was dry and his thoughts were a jumbled mess, so the only thing he could do was shake his head and hope Lightwood would figure it out.

Lightwood smirked and with no other words to share, he lunged forward until their mouths met in a heated kiss.

Somehow, it was better than the first one and Magnus just couldn’t get enough; dragging Lightwood until he was on top of him, combing his finger through his hair, Lightwood gripping his hip with one hand and the other gripping his thigh to leave more room so he could settle between his legs.

“What do you want?” Lightwood panted against his mouth.

Magnus found himself at a loss for words, and wasn’t that funny? First time that he had been speechless when it came to Lightwood. It only took one kiss.

But it didn’t matter because it looked like Lightwood knew what he was doing anyways, with the way that he was sneaking his hands over Magnus torso, the way that he was biting down on his neck, drawing the loudest moans from Magnus.

Deep down, he knew that he was making a big mistake, that he would regret this instantly the moment it was over but the way Lightwood was turning him into a puddle,

kissing his neck _like that_ and sneaking his hand up to his inner thigh, making him arch his back, touching him the right way while keeping his other hand on Magnus’ hip, keeping him in place… He would think about regrets later.

Expert hands got rid of his underwear without Magnus noticing at first but he wasn’t complaining; he needed more.

When he finally opened his eyes— he hadn’t noticed he’d closed them in the first place— Lightwood was already looking at him under his lashes, a shark-like smirk on his lips.

“Last chance to tell to me leave.”

Magnus shook his head.

Lightwood chuckled, a low one and leaned down over his hip, always keeping his eyes on him, and dragged his lips down, _down…_

Magnus opened his eyes and turned around to see that he was alone on the bed and that the room was clear, with the sun shining through the curtains. He looked down to see that the sheets were all over the floor and he felt damp in places he shouldn’t have been.

He plopped down again on the bed and covered his face, muffling his groans.

_Fuck._

A dream. It had been a dream and, as much as it pained him to admit it, it was a good one at that.

Be it as it may, it was Lightwood, _for fuck’s sake_. He would have to be drunk to share his bed _like that_. Having sex with him was off the table and last night’s _accident_ , was just that: an accident. It wouldn’t happen again and Magnus would make sure that this sudden lust for his co-worker was controlled.

The bathroom door opened and Lightwood came out with a towel hanging around his shoulder and another around his hips, his torso for Magnus to see— _good lord_ — and his hair still damp.

He didn’t mean to stare but his brain wasn’t that cooperative.

Meanwhile, Lightwood stared back at him. “You okay?”

Magnus stared at him, waiting for his brain to get back online and trying to get rid of the images his brain had so helpfully provided. _It was a dream, just a dream._ But the dream itself looked identical, standing right there almost naked and Magnus didn’t deserve this torture.

“I am,” Magnus replied, “Worried about me?”

His unimpressed gaze never changed at Magnus’ quip. “I heard noises. I thought someone was here.”

Magnus had to break eye contact at that moment. The way his cheeks heated up and he felt warm again when the images of his dream came back full force. “You probably just imagined them.” There was no way in this world Magnus would tell him that he was dreaming about Lightwood.

He would choose death first.

When Magnus looked up, Lightwood didn’t seem all that convinced but thankfully didn’t push, probably because he knew Magnus was lying and that the noises he had made were _unique_ in their own kind.

Lightwood shook his head at last, dropping the subject and walk towards their shared closet. “I just came to change. I thought I would have more time before you woke up.”

Meaning that he’d never come last night, had actually listened to Magnus and his demands— No, it was too early to start changing his opinions about Lightwood. A kiss against a wall and a weird dream weren’t going to be the reason for Magnus to look at him differently.

Lightwood came back with black joggers and another black t-shirt. It seemed that the leggings were hidden again until laundry day. The thought made him crack a smile, involuntarily.

“What?” Lightwood barked from the door.

“Nothing.”

Lightwood sent him a skeptical look. “You’re acting weird. If this is about last night–”

“No,” Magnus said, flinging himself out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom. “It’s too early for this.”

“Bane–”

Magnus shut the door closed, physically putting a barrier between them and somehow, that made him relax and take a needed breath.

“ _We will have to talk about this at some point.”_ He heard Lightwood say through the door.

They would, for sure, but right now, Magnus wasn’t ready to face the fact that he had liked that kiss, more than he liked to admit, and the idea of repeating it again didn’t sound so disgusting.

But it was a bad idea. Mixing work with pleasure always ended badly and they had Madzie and a whole gang of drug dealers and traffickers to think about. Magnus wasn’t

going to risk it for some side action and he hoped, for their sake, that Lightwood thought the same way.

He heard a long sigh and then receding steps, with Lightwood leaving the room entirely.

Magnus leaned against the wall and started thinking about the different ways that he could avoid Lightwood until he was brave enough to talk about this.

They were not going to last the month.

∞

After doing his routine and washing off the proof of his dream— Magnus really hoped it wouldn’t happen again—, he came down to the kitchen to see Lightwood already cooking. It seemed like he was always doing that and for Magnus, that worked perfectly because avoiding Lightwood was his priority now.

Unsurprisingly, Lightwood didn’t say anything when he made it downstairs but he had surely noticed that Magnus was there.

Knowing that just a few hours ago they had been plastered to a wall making out and now they were back to being indifferent to one another, was giving him whiplash. They had somehow managed to make things more complicated between them and it was their fault only.

For once, Magnus wanted to know what Lightwood was thinking.

Behind him, he heard approaching footsteps and then Madzie was there, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

“I thought you were awake.”

She looked at him with bleary eyes. “I stayed up all night watching TV,” she replied, walking past him and sitting on one of the barstools.

He knew that he should say something, that Madzie shouldn’t be wasting so much time watching TV and sleeping at odd hours but it wasn’t like she had something else to do. They were basically locked-up.

“I wanted to look up the video but we don’t have a laptop here and I don’t have a phone,” Madzie continued, throwing him a pointed glare.

Magnus rolled his eyes and decided to focus on the phone issue and not that godforsaken video that was ruining their lives more than Valentine. “You know we can’t give you a phone just like that. Especially because we don’t have the money for that.”

“But we’re rich now, Magnus,” Madzie retorted, a mocking tone in her voice.

“Don’t push it,” Lightwood said for the first time, turning around and placing a plate in front of Madzie.

Madzie just chuckled and started eating not paying attention to them anymore, while Magnus was trying to avoid looking at Lightwood and reviving whatever had happened last night. A kiss shouldn’t have affected him so much, to the point that it was the only thing he had been thinking about.

“Do you want to eat with us?” Lightwood asked, hesitant and not really looking at him.

It seemed that maybe, just maybe, it had affected him just like it had Magnus.

“Why would he want to eat to somewhere else?” Madzie butted in, a frown in place and looking at them. “Do you have somewhere else to be?”

“No. I’ll eat with you.” Magnus walked towards the barstools too and sat next to Madzie. On the counter, there was already a plate for him.

Ever since they’d started living together, Magnus had never felt like it was weird to have his food ready like this, somehow always thinking about it as a given since Lightwood had taken upon himself to do it. This time, though, he felt at odds with Lightwood, the food, the living arrangement and everything else. He’d somehow come to feel comfortable and now it was weird again.

“Shouldn’t we talk about that video?” Madzie asked after her first bite.

“What do you want to talk about?” Lightwood asked back, his gaze focused on his own food. He was right in front of Madzie at the other side of the counter, avoiding any eye contact with Magnus.

Madzie sent Magnus a strange look and then back to Lightwood. “Are you seriously asking that? You’re in a video, fighting with another dude. Why are you acting dumb?” She turned back to look at Magnus, like she was trying to get back up from him. She did a double take and then frowned. “What’s that on your neck? Is that– is that a _hickey?”_

His hand flew directly to where he knew the mark was: right on his pulse point. Not because he had seen it when he had woken up but because he had been remembering with extreme detail what he and Lightwood were up to last night. Madzie was looking at him expectantly, her gaze drifting from his covered neck to his eyes and back.

Lightwood wasn’t saying anything, instead his eyes were glued to his food while Magnus was wracking his brain to think of something believable and not _yes, Lightwood turned into a vampire and almost sucked me dry._ Madzie was mature for her age but still. It wasn’t something that she should hear.

It was silent, all of them waiting for Magnus’ response. Even Magnus was waiting for his own answer.

Madzie widened her eyes slowly. _Oh no._ “I did interrupt something last night!” she laughed like she couldn’t believe it and Magnus was ready to die on the spot. “I knew something was going to happen between you two. Should I be worried about hearing screams at night too?”

Magnus heard a choking sound from Lightwood.

“Don’t be crude,” Lightwood almost choked out, his eyes wide and his cheeks tinted pink. At least, they could both agree to be embarrassed together.

“You don’t get to lecture me right now when you almost sucked him dry,” Madzie said, mirth in her eyes and a winning smile on her lips.

Madzie wasn’t going to let them live this down and Magnus knew that. He was preparing himself for her to look at him with knowing eyes and _fuck_ , they’d been so reckless lately but this was a new level for them. Reckless, impulsive and a lot of stupidity and tension combined.

_And right there on the front door._

Magnus could say a lame excuse but Madzie was too smart for that; she wouldn’t believe him.

“Don’t say things like that. It sounds awful,” Magnus managed to say, still keeping his eyes away from Lightwood.

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “You two are acting like this is a cursed thing, so I’m going to take my food to the living room and let you two solve whatever this is.” She took her plate without waiting for them to answer. She threw them a glare with her plate close to her chest. “And I better not hear anything at night.”

With Madzie gone, they were alone again with the elephant in the room. Magnus was not ready to talk about it, that would trigger that dream that he’d had and that was a whole other issue. He had already spent way too much time thinking about it; by just doing that he was making a mistake.

Why had he let Lightwood kiss him? What had he been _thinking?_ Nothing. He hadn’t been thinking, he had just wanted to push Lightwood’s buttons, see how long he could last before he snapped. Absolutely nothing had prepared him for what had happened next.

He looked at Lightwood briefly. In just a few days, Lightwood had managed to surprise him in very different ways and had maybe even changed his view about him.

One of them was a that he was a good kisser. _Who would have thought?_

When he looked up, Lightwood was already looking at him, his eyes zeroed in on his neck, right where the new mark was adorning his neck. The way that Lightwood was looking at him, the way that his eyes darkened the longer he kept watching, it sent Magnus back to that moment.

How Lightwood had pushed him back and kept his body there; how he had gripped his hips— Magnus didn’t have to wonder anymore how it would feel, it felt amazing—, the clear desire in his eyes, something that Magnus hadn’t witnessed for a long time. The raw power Lightwood had exuded while picking him up, like he hadn’t weighed a thing. And then, _then,_ how he had latched onto his neck, drawing the most sinful noises from him; the way that Lightwood had known how to do it, with no reservations, with an expertise that Magnus would love to experience again, as painful as it was to admit it.

Absentminded, he touched his neck lightly, swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. _God,_ he knew it had been a grave mistake but how he had enjoyed it, as short as it had been.

Still with his eyes closed, he heard Lightwood clearing his throat and the sound of cutlery being placed on the plate.

“I should have been more careful,” Lightwood said.

Magnus opened his eyes and sent him a skeptical look, to which Lightwood shook his head.

“No, that’s not– I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then what did you mean?” Magnus pushed because at least one of them should know what had happened.

Lightwood stuttered a few words and then fell silent. It seemed that no one knew why it happened but Magnus was conscious of the fact that they would have continued if Madzie hadn’t showed up.

Lightwood didn’t say anything in the end. Instead, he just shook his head and avoided meeting his eyes. “I’m going to check on Madzie,” he mumbled, taking the plate with him and leaving Magnus alone in the kitchen.

He didn’t understand him; earlier Lightwood had been ready and almost desperate to talk about that godforsaken kiss and probably what it meant but now that they had been alone, he closed himself off and not even looked at him. While Magnus was not ready, he was expecting for Lightwood to push him and make him talk; being so used to Lightwood’s _intensity_ , this was new.

He shook his head; if Lightwood wasn’t going to talk, then fine by Magnus. He was ready to move on and leave this setback behind, and focus on what was important: Madzie.

Right at moment, there was a knock on the door and since he was tired of pondering over this over and over again, he left the kitchen to see who was outside.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the person at the other side.

“Raphael?’ he asked, a frown in his brow. “We weren’t expecting you.”

“Sorry for coming here unannounced, but I was hoping I could talk to you?” Raphael looked at him expectantly.

In other circumstances, Magnus would have said no but this was the perfect excuse to leave the house and not deal with Lightwood in his vicinity. “Sure, but it would have to be outside, if you don’t mind. The kitchen is a mess right now.”

Raphael nodded and waited for Magnus to step outside and close the door.

He was genuinely surprised to see his neighbor there, since it wasn’t like they had had the opportunity to talk before. Simon had spilled the news about Lightwood getting famous and they hadn’t had the chance to really get to know them.

“I was hoping I could apologize on behalf of Simon,” Raphael started saying, his voice steady. He started walking and Magnus followed suit. “We really thought you knew.”

Magnus wasn’t going to blame them for his co-worker’s stupidity, so he shook his head. “We didn’t, actually, but it wouldn’t be fair to put the blame on Simon. This was… A setback.”

Raphael hummed, looking at him briefly. “So, I’m guessing you guys worked it out.”

“What do you mean?”

Raphael made a vague motion around his neck and raised his eyebrows accompanied with a pointed look.

Magnus’ hand flew to his neck, covering the mark that he was sure was changing colors by now. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had hickeys before but it wasn’t _him_ to be out in the open, forgetting about them and letting people know about his _private business._ He felt ashamed for a moment and hoped Raphael wouldn’t be the first one to judge him.

“You could say so, yes,” Magnus managed to say, even though the words were failing him.

Raphael nodded and kept his gaze straight forward. They kept walking in silence, Magnus pondering if this was really the only reason his neighbor had wanted to talk to him.

“I do wonder why they were fighting, though,” Raphael mused after a moment.

“I thought you guys had already talked with everyone,” Magnus countered back, not ready to admit or deny anything without knowing his reasons yet.

Raphael shrugged. “Neighbors talk, especially _these_ kinds of neighbors. I prefer to know from the source.”

Magnus couldn’t help but to snort. Raphael was smart, he would give him that. “What do _you_ know?”

A beat of silence passed. “That he was cheating on you,” Raphael said, throwing him a side-glance. “The other guy in the video was one of the victims, you could say.”

Magnus nodded slowly; that hellish nightmare was summed up in five words: Lightwood was cheating on him. While it didn’t affect him emotionally, as everyone would think, Magnus felt this rage inside like he was truly cheated on, like he was actually in a relationship with Lightwood.

The lines were really starting to blur and with that kiss, the dream and everything else, it was getting harder and harder to differentiate his feelings for Lightwood.

“It’s all rather complicated but yes, I think that sums it all up,” Magnus said in the end. As much as he didn’t like it, they were famous now and Garroway must be waiting for this mission to be over so he could fire them. “It’s embarrassing. Shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

Raphael hummed again. “Then why don’t you leave with your daughter?”

Magnus stared at him at a loss for words. How could he tell his neighbor that whatever marriage he was looking at was a lie? Magnus couldn’t possibly tell him that they were there because Madzie was a key witness but letting him think that Magnus was okay with the cheating didn’t sit right with him.

“Well, like you said, we’re trying to make it work.” It was odd, trying to excuse a behavior that didn’t even affect him when he came down to it. Lightwood was nothing to him, except a coworker.

They were almost at the end of the street; they had walked all this way without Magnus even noticing.

“I wouldn’t judge you if you wanted to stay and mend things because that’s what marriage is all about, but if he’s the one that decides to leave, you should know that you have people here to help you,” Raphael said after another moment of silence and looked at him.

The way he said it, the tone or whatever it was, Magnus was sure it was supposed to clue him in on something but he couldn’t grasp the meaning of it. The way that Raphael had looked at him was meaningful but Magnus just didn’t know why. They weren’t that familiar for Raphael to say that he would stay here with Magnus in case he ended up being a single father.

It was crazy, though, to think about that because Lightwood wouldn’t leave and he certainly wouldn’t leave with Madzie. That wasn’t part of the plan.

But before he could tell him that everything was fine and no one was leaving, the McCallister’s front door opened and then Josh was storming out, his face in a grimace.

“Josh, come back!” Lauren said from the front the door.

“Not until that man you call your husband takes it back!” Josh talked back, not even turning around.

Raphael looked at him briefly and Magnus just shrugged, just as lost as Raphael was. When Josh realized he had company and it was Magnus, he started walking towards him with determination and was all up in Magnus’ face before he could even react.

“You better tell your husband to never come close to me,” Josh spat out, glaring at him.

Magnus side-glanced Raphael hoping he would intervene but Magnus would never ask him to fight his battles. Josh was glaring at him, his gaze unwavering while Magnus was at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry for what happened. Believe me, Adam is sorry too,” Magnus managed to say in a calm and even tone, lest he would end up enraging Josh even more. “I speak for both of us that it wasn’t meant to happen.”

Josh stared at him. “How can you be with him knowing he cheated on you?”

Magnus swallowed, somehow feeling shameful. Realistically speaking, he had known that this whole marriage was a façade for something bigger and that they had made their peace with it— forcibly so. For him, now that the lines were getting blurry, it always hit harder whenever someone reminded him of what had happened and he had to repeat himself that it wasn’t real, it had never been real and so, he didn’t have to feel bad about it. But that was easier said than done.

He didn’t even know what to answer, feeling this emptiness inside. “I’m sorry.” 

Josh kept staring at him, his grey eyes devoid of any emotion besides pity. “Yeah, you should be.”

Lauren called his son once again, her tone agitated but Josh didn’t even turn. Instead, he gave Magnus a once-over and walked around him, hitting his shoulder on his way. Lauren was on Magnus in an instant.

“Whatever he said, he didn’t mean it,” she said, her tone sympathetic and genuine concern in her eyes.

But he had and Magnus didn’t blame him. First relationship— albeit with an asshole but still— and it was ruined because of an older man coming in into his own house. Magnus would be mad too if it had happened to him. Josh had every right to hate Lightwood, the question was if it would affect them.

“It’s fine,” he reassured her because Magnus wasn’t going to fight over this. It had happened and he was ready to move on.

Lauren didn’t look convinced but didn’t push, thankfully. When she realized they weren’t alone, she turned to look at Raphael and introduced herself.

“Raphael Santiago,” he answered, shaking Lauren’s hand.

“So, you must be the new neighbor, the one across from Malcom’s house, right?” She looked at him briefly and then back to Raphael. “I was thinking about going there and introducing myself but it’s been hectic lately.”

It was embarrassing to know that Lightwood was the reason and that Magnus was related to him, thus making him part of the reason by default. Lightwood was really his living hell even off-work.

“Josh has been in a mood and I don’t blame him but he has to move on and he knows that he will find someone better– Well, do come in,” Lauren said when she realized none of them were following her when she had started leaving and that they were still standing on the sidewalk.

Magnus spared a glance at Raphael, shrugged and then followed her to her house. Maybe what he needed was a change of scenery for his mind to get rid of _that_ dream.

Now that he had the chance to really look without feeling pressure over a barbecue, Magnus _looked_. Lauren’s house wasn’t anything short of beautiful; it was bright, spacious, luxurious, everything white and marbled, with high ceilings, a chandelier and floor to ceiling windows. Not for nothing it was the biggest house in their rich neighborhood.

“–And I keep telling him that he has to stop mourning this Kyle for good because he’s not worth it,” Lauren kept talking, leading them to what Magnus remembered was the kitchen.

The kitchen was even bigger than his— not really _his_ , Magnus had to keep that in mind when it was over— with way too much space that he was sure Lauren’s family didn’t know what to do with. In fact, he was sure that no one had spent hours in this part of the house. If he knew something about them, it was that _family time_ wasn’t in their vocabulary, or at least Matt’s vocabulary.

“–And I want to be supportive because that’s my son, right? Who else is going to be more supportive than me? I love my son.” Lauren looked at them, waiting for a response and they just nodded. It seemed like Lauren needed to vent with an audience and Magnus would give her that. She turned around and opened one of the cupboards filled with bottles and started bringing them out and placing them on the counter, in front of them. “But it’s so hard. He believes Kyle ruined every relationship for him. He’s 22! Nothing is ruined.”

Magnus saw Raphael eyeing the amounts of liquor with surprise on his face and if it wasn’t because it would be rude to laugh, he would have done so.

“I’m sorry to cut you off but,” Raphael said, still eyeing the bottles, “are you planning on drinking your weight?”

“Yes,” Lauren replied, her gaze on Raphael. She took the closest bottle to her and opened it, “and you’re more than welcomed to stay.”

Magnus wasn’t one to say no to free alcohol and a chance to forget about his new life for a day, so without saying anything, he sat down on one of the barstools and opened one of the tequila bottles closest to him. 

∞

“–The worst part is that he thought I wouldn’t notice!” Lauren said and that sent them into another fit of laughter.

Magnus hadn’t felt this happy and light in ages and he would gladly keep it that way if he could. Lauren was a wonderful woman and Raphael was his best friend for life now.

She brought her glass to his lips— it was whisky this time— and drank gulps of it. “Honestly, men are the worst. Of course I know he’s cheating on me with his assistant. I’m just waiting for Noah to be 18 to get my half and leave.”

Magnus nodded. All men had done was fuck things up and cheat, that’s it. Lightwood wasn’t the exception. He had cheated even when their marriage was fake, what a disaster.

“Tell him to leave,” Raphael offered, nursing the same glass of wine for a while.

Magnus frowned. Raphael didn’t look drunk enough or maybe Magnus wasn’t seeing things straight— not that he could _anyways._

He smirked at his own joke. _Stupid_.

Magnus wasn’t drunk, he was just buzzed.

“I could,” Lauren replied, solemnly, “but I can’t because–” she leant over the counter, somehow dodging the empty bottles, “I want to wait until Noah is old enough so Matt can’t for custody. I have my suspicions and I really want to bust him sooner.”

Magnus raised his glass in her direction and drank. “Bust his ass and make his pockets hurt with the divorce. It’s what he deserves.”

Something was telling him— it oddly sounded like Lightwood— that he should have paid attention to what Lauren was saying, that there was something important behind her words, but it probably didn’t matter because if Lightwood was telling him to pay attention, then it was stupid. Lightwood was stupid.

Stupidly _cute_ , with those eyes. Damn, the eyes. What he would _give_ and _do_ to have those dreamy eyes look at him dreamily. _Fuck_. He looked down at his glass. It was a concoction of tequila and whisky, and it tasted _amazing_.

If Lauren wasn’t so caught up in this Barbie life with her sketchy husband— he wasn’t even sure if the man was really sketchy—, then he would tell her to invest as a bartender. That suited her.

He looked at her. “So, Matt sells drugs?”

She shook her head and why did that look like it was in slow motion? “I don’t think it’s drugs, something bigger.”

“Money laundering,” Raphael chimed in, with an even tone. It didn’t sound like a question, more like an admission. She shook her head, still looking for the right illegal job. “Human trafficking,” Raphael said. Lauren snapped her fingers and smiled.

Magnus frowned. Could be that? Matt didn’t look brave enough, maybe stupid, to live in that world. Maybe Raphael was wasted, more than Magnus thought.

“He meets with someone every Friday night and he comes home late at night. He thinks I don’t notice but I notice _everything_.” She took a gulp of her drink and swayed a little. “Or maybe he’s with that whore or maybe another whore, because that’s what he does. He collects them.”

“Men ain’t shit,” Magnus said, because it was true, “just like my husband. He thinks he can kiss me and then ghost me like that. We live in the same house! You can’t ghost me. We have a daughter.”

The audacity of Lightwood to pull that on him. Who did he think was? Unacceptable

Briefly, very briefly, Raphael looked at him surprised by his words but Magnus wasn’t sure why he looked look like that. They were married, Magnus had a right to react like that.

“Oh, honey.” Lauren’s tone was sympathetic. She reached out and grabbed his hand, and looked at him, her eyes glossy. “I’m so sorry that he cheated on you with Kyle. You deserve so much better. I knew he was trouble when he came. What a waste.”

“But I like him.” And if Magnus sounded like he was whining, them that was his business. “Have you seen him? I _kinda_ like him.”

“It’s your husband, you have to like him,” Raphael uttered, with that same wine glass. Was he ever going to drink that?

“Not really, look at her. She hates her husband,” Magnus replied and in front of her Lauren nodded. “But he doesn’t like me, so who cares?”

How could Lightwood not like him? He was the perfect package, a delight to be with. In fact, he should be grateful that he was breathing the same air as Magnus because that was an honor. A great treasure.

Lauren raised her hand. “I do! He doesn’t deserve you, honey. Drop his ass, like my Noah says.”

Magnus snorted and that somehow devolved into another fit of laughter that almost got him falling off the barstool if he hadn’t caught himself on time by gripping the counter. That sent him into _another_ fit of laugher and _God_ he was so happy he’d come here.

“I’m glad you came too, honey,” Lauren told him and _oops_ maybe he had said that out loud.

“I think it’s time for us to leave, it’s getting late.” Raphael stood up and placed his glass on the counter.

“What? It’s early.” When Magnus pulled out his phone and ignored the 14 missed calls, he saw that it was already past midnight. _Oops_ , someone was going to be really mad. “Maybe not so early then.”

This time, Lauren was the one with an attack of laughter and if it wasn’t because Raphael was _dragging_ him out of the house, Magnus would have died of laughter on that floor too.

It was odd that the world felt shaky under his feet or like everything was moving but _he_ was moving so that was something. He wondered if Lightwood had missed him, maybe that would stop him from being so annoying, so stupid, so stupidly beautiful and charming and _hot_. He was so fucking hot, fuck.

Magnus would climb him in a _second_ but Madzie would never know; _ignorance is bliss_. He should have told him to sleep in the bed so they could continue on what they were doing.

Maybe Magnus was the stupid one in this situation.

“Inner thoughts, Malcolm. Inner thoughts. Please.”

Magnus turned his head slowly to see Raphael’s profile and then he realized they were outside the house and heading God knew where.

“I’m taking you home,” Raphael said, “you’re wasted.”

“No, I’m not.” Magnus was sure of that. He was walking just fine.

“No, _I’m_ walking and _I’m_ dragging your ass back home. It’s different.” Raphael’s voice sounded strained but maybe it was because he hadn’t drunk enough happy juice. What a waste.

“Huh,” Magnus very eloquently said, because he was very eloquent and not drunk. “Yeah, we should go home.”

He missed Madzie and he wanted to see her.

It looked like they finally made it and it was Raphael who opened the door for him.

“You’re going to feel so bad in the morning and I feel for you,” Raphael said, and it didn’t sound like he was sympathetic at all. _Rude._

“Where the fuck were you?” Another voice interrupted their conversation.

When Magnus turned, Lightwood was there in his tall and handsome glory. What a sight, indeed. A whole man.

“We were having a little party,” Magnus answered, keeping his dignity in check, a little bit of composure.

Raphael said something but at this point Magnus just tuned him out, not because he was saying something boring— Raphael Santiago was a very interesting man— but because he was feeling sleepy and he really wanted a bed right about now.

“We should go to bed, you know? I’m kind of tired.” Dignity left the room when he swayed and he crashed against Lightwood’s very hard, very broad chest.

It was worth it. And if he latched on that chest like his life depended on it, well, that was between him and God. No one else’s business.

That was why he didn’t know how on Earth he was climbing up the stairs and made it to his room— _their_ room, of course. It sounded better like that— and then he was falling onto the bed like a bag of potatoes but he was falling on a cloud so that was an improvement.

He was blabbering because he had a tendency to blabber when he was _a little bit_ buzzed. Hardly tipsy. The beautiful man that was putting him on the bed was scowling and that didn’t look good on him. He hoped Lightwood knew that.

If he knew something in his state— a little bit tipsy— it was that Lightwood was mad but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why.

“How much did you drink?” The scowl had deepened somehow and his lips were pursed.

Magnus put his thumb and index finger close together, almost touching. “This much.”

Lightwood shook his head and he was looking exasperated but that was his default look, so nothing new at this point… Except when they kissed, that was new.

“Come on, scoot over. You need to sleep this off.”

Magnus did as he was told. It was oddly satisfying doing what Lightwood was telling him to do but Lightwood would never know because, again, _dignity_. He then realized that his feet were shoeless and wondered if he had left them back at Lauren’s.

“No, dummy. I took them off,” Lightwood said and he sounded exasperated but there was an edge of amusement somewhere. Magnus would dwell on that later.

It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open but he felt like he should keep them open, that he should tell him something but Magnus was tired and the room was going in circles, and he was dizzy. And Lightwood was there— and why the fuck did Magnus keep calling him that? Hadn’t they been working long enough for Magnus to him _Alec?_

 _God,_ he was tired. He wanted to sleep. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Good night, Alec,” Magnus mumbled.

And then it was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you love some steamy dreams and drunk!Magnus? just to spice things up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo... it's been three weeks since i last updated and i only bring a short chapter :] and i haven't written anything new lately. i've been obsessing over thai BL dramas, so if one of my readers is a fan too, my dude [hit me up](https://tobeseentobefound.tumblr.com/) so we can yell at each other and send me recommendations lol

When Magnus woke up, he noticed a few things.

First, he was under the covers, the duvet even covering his head and it was freezing still. Second, his head was killing him and it wasn’t letting him think. Third, something had definitely died in his mouth and it tasted disgusting.

He would never, ever, go drink again because this was hell. 0/10 wouldn’t recommend. What had he been thinking? Magnus just hoped that Luke would never find out about this lack of self-respect.

“I’m so stupid,” he mumbled and even talking felt like such a task to do at this moment.

“Yes, stupid and reckless,” came from outside of Magnus’ little cocoon. He didn’t need to uncover his head to know that it was Lightwood talking. The judgmental voice was back full force and Magnus hated it.

He groaned in lieu of an answer; he just couldn’t catch a break for once. It felt like it was too early in the morning to deal with Lightwood and his judgmental voice; he had enough with the voice inside his head telling him he had made a mistake.

“Can you wait until it’s noon to judge me?” Magnus said between groans. He felt like he was having his head split open and it was making him regret every decision he’d ever made. Why had he agreed to go drinking? Stupid, so stupid.

“It is noon!”

And Magnus had to close his eyes because that loud voice was killing him. “Can you lower your voice? You’re too loud.”

Outside of his cocoon, he heard Lightwood mumble something not loud enough for him to hear. Lightwood had always lived in a constant state of annoyance when it came to Magnus and he had never deprived himself of saying what was on his mind; if Lightwood had something to say now, he’d better speak up because Magnus wasn’t in the mood.

“Want to share with the class what you just said?” Magnus demanded, finally putting the duvet away and glaring at Lightwood, who was right at the end of the bed with a pile of clothes.

“I said,” Lightwood started, keeping his gaze on him. Hard eyes, arms crossed and furrowed brow, the whole package, “you were reckless and still have the nerve to criticize me.”

“Well, at least no one put me on video.”

“How do you know?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I won’t deal with you this early.” He stood up, ignoring how painful it was and how dizzy it made him feel but he was sure it was the side effects of fighting with Lightwood first thing after opening his eyes.

He walked to the bathroom, ignoring the glare that was surely following and also ignoring that he was wearing the same clothes from the day before. Pulling the cabinet open from his side of the sink, he found the Advill bottle and swallowed two pills, hoping that it would be enough to calm the throbbing in his head.

Magnus heard upcoming footsteps and took a deep breath because it seemed like he wouldn’t be escaping Lightwood any time soon. Still, he went through the motions of his routine and started brushing his teeth.

“I don’t care that you went out drinking, but at least you could have picked up your phone,” Lightwood said, standing right under the doorframe with his arms still crossed.

Magnus looked at him through the mirror, letting the silence stretch out between them, letting Lightwood marinate in his own rage— served him right after the barbecue— and then spit out the foam of the toothpaste.

“Or you could have told me that you were with Raphael and that he would have brought you home.”

“I don’t see why that’s any of your business.”

“Watching you brush your teeth is none of my business and yet here we are,” Lightwood answered with that petulant voice of his.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “What do you want me to say, Lightwood? I forgot. I was having a good time. I wanted to feel free for one night. I wanted to forget that I was stuck with you. Pick one.”

When he turned around, he got a glimpse of _something_ flashing across Lightwood’s face but it was so quick that Magnus didn’t have the chance to focus on it. He didn’t have the chance see which one of his options had struck a chord.

“It’s not because of me, Bane. Madzie was asking for you.”

“You were here to protect her. Don’t put this on me like you’re defenseless.”

He walked towards the door, conscious that Lightwood was there blocking the exit; he was ready to push him back if that was necessary but when he made a move to walk around him, Lightwood gripped his arm and held him there.

“Why are _you_ so defensive?” He asked with a low voice. The few inches he got on Magnus worked in his favor so every comment, every breath landed straight on his neck making him involuntarily shiver. Magnus kept his gaze ahead, avoiding meeting those hazel eyes.

Magnus huffed, even though having Lightwood so close was making him nervous. “I’m not. I’m hungover and you’re getting on my nerves.” He tried to get rid of the hold on his arm but Lightwood just tightened it instead.

“You keep avoiding me to not talk about what happened.”

“Again with this? I just told you to–”

“You were right,” Lightwood cut him off and Magnus had to do a double take and actually looked at him.

“What?”

Lightwood swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbling with the force of it. His whole demeanor changed and he looked nervous all of the sudden. “I know that you’ve been thinking that it was a mistake and I agree.”

“What are you talking about?” Magnus asked, his voice coming out as a whisper. He knew what Lightwood was talking about but being faced with this so plainly, being faced with rejection, well, Magnus hadn’t seen that coming.

“I just…” Lightwood let go of his arm and this time, he was the one avoiding Magnus. “We’re coworkers, we’re supposed to be professionals and kissing while on the job is not an option. It was a mistake. After Kyle, I shouldn’t go around kissing people, especially you.

He wanted to ask what he had meant by that, but the words got stuck in his throat.

Magnus couldn’t speak but kept searching for Lightwood’s eyes for confirmation that he really meant that. He’d been thinking the same thing since it had happened and now that he had the perfect excuse to move on and forget about this, he just couldn’t.

“I’m sorry that I acted impulsively again and took advantage of the situation.” Lightwood looked at him in the eye. Magnus couldn’t see any emotion behind them. “It won’t happen again.”

Magnus wanted to speak, say that he agreed and it had been a _happy accident_ but he just couldn’t and he didn’t know why; he was scared that a part of him didn’t want to forget this.

Lightwood nodded once, taking his silence as an answer and before he could tell him to wait, Lightwood was already out of the room.

Somehow, Magnus felt colder.

∞

When Magnus felt like he was more alive than dead, he made it downstairs to face Lightwood’s judgmental face, as if waking up to that hadn’t been enough. 

He felt awful; he couldn’t describe this sinking feeling that he had. Might be a combination of rejection, hangover and a little bit of sadness.

It wasn’t like any of their regular fights, where they would move on and act like nothing had happened. No, this felt like it would stick with them until someone gave in and since Magnus couldn’t even speak about it, then this feeling would remain.

First thing he noticed was that the kitchen was spotless, not a dirty plate in sight and no Lightwood. Which meant that he was probably with Madzie in the living room.

He could avoid Lightwood but he would have to face Madzie and her questions; he owned her that much. Walking past the kitchen, then the entryway and the hallway that led to the living room, he found them focused solely on the show running on the TV. Leave it to her to make them watch every single show that was trending.

Oddly enough, Madzie wasn’t on her preferred spot but in the middle of the sofa while Lightwood was on the far end, her usual spot.

With a sigh, he sat next to Madzie to watch whatever show had them enraptured.

“You okay now?” Madzie asked but her gaze was on the TV.

Magnus shrugged. “As good as one can be, I suppose.”

Madzie just hummed; on the other side, Lightwood seemed to be ignoring them. “You came back pretty wasted last night.”

“Yeah, that was… a miscalculation on my part.”

This time, Lightwood scoffed loudly. “I bet, since I had to carry you all the way to the room.”

Magnus felt his cheeks warming up in embarrassment. Worse than getting wasted and getting caught, was to get carried bridal-style to his room. Magnus couldn’t remember much about last night and he could only guess what embarrassing things he had said.

“Raphael, the new neighbor, he had to bring you,” Madzie told him, looking at him. Magnus could see that she was worried but she wouldn’t actually say it. The only thing they had going on in this house was pride. “Are you two a thing?”

He frowned. “A thing?”

“Well, you spent the day with him. And, you know, Simon is not that ugly either. You two can share,” Madzie offered with a shrug, like she wasn’t saying the craziest thing Magnus had ever heard. Her voice was off too, distant.

“For starters, they are married and I don’t think Raphael Santiago is the kind of man who _shares._ ” The whole idea sounded ridiculous to him. “And don’t forget that we’re here for a reason. These are not vacations to be thinking about relationships or whatever you’re thinking.”

Madzie returned to watching her show. “You say that but Alec already made out with someone at that party and you two were making out just a few nights ago. It’s not like it’s impossible.”

The words were thrown at him so nonchalantly that Magnus almost believed he wasn’t being called out for his little mistake with Lightwood. He wanted to assure her that it would never happen again but something told him, maybe the tone she was using, that Madzie wouldn’t believe him.

Lightwood was still in his spot, unmoving, and his gaze focused on the TV. But Magnus knew that he was hearing everything.

“It’s not like that,” Magnus mumbled, but those were useless words. Madzie had seen something and there was no point of trying to deny it.

“Well, it’s not like I’m asking for explanations,” Madzie retorted. “You can do whatever you want.”

“I should give you one. I know that you were worried. I’m sorry about that. I… completely forgot about letting you two know,” Magnus tried to explain but he had the sinking feeling that nothing he could say would fix this situation, not right now.

Madzie hummed again and stood up, throwing the remote control on the sofa. “Whatever. I’m going to take a shower,” she said on her way out of the living room.

Magnus called her name but she never turned around.

“Are you going to say something or prefer to drown in your thoughts like always?” Magnus didn’t mean to sound so scornful but he couldn’t help it. Lightwood’s silence was even worse than his words.

“I already told you what I needed to tell you.”

That pissed him off even more. “I didn’t want to talk about that damned kiss when you wanted. It’s not that big of a deal–”

“It’s not about that stupid kiss! Don’t you get it?” Lightwood looked at him and there it was. His rage was back, catching Magnus off guard. “I don’t care about it. Yes, we kissed, we needed to blow some steam but that’s nothing compared to what we’re doing here.”

“I know that.”

“Do you?” Lightwood asked, his voice getting louder. “Because the idea was to be here at all times, not for you to go off to drink… _God,_ Bane. You didn’t even pick up your phone; how was I supposed to know that you were bonding with the neighbors? Is that part of your plan, to be _besties_ with everyone?”

“It would give me an excuse to bond with Lauren since we were both cheated on,” Magnus couldn’t help to say and, unsurprisingly, that struck a chord.

“Oh, fuck off, Bane. Don’t give me this crap right now. Don’t change the subject. What you did was stupid, even more so without telling me where you were.” He shook his head. “I thought for sure something happened to you.”

“I know how to take care of myself.”

Lightwood stared at him. “Clearly. Raphael Santiago had to drag your ass back here and I had to drag you upstairs but go on, tell me how you know how to do that.”

Shame filled him up enough that he couldn’t keep on looking at Lightwood and had to avoid his gaze.

Magnus had been worrying about one single, stupid kiss, trying to forget it with booze and this happened. He hadn’t taken into consideration the bigger picture here the moment he’d taken his first shot of the night and it had gone downhill after that.

Madzie had been worried, even when she hadn’t said anything. Lightwood had been worried with no clue as to where he had been, since Magnus had never told him. He had been giving shit to Lightwood when he had been acting the same, so recklessly.

The way Lightwood was looking at him, a mix between rage and worry, it made him feel shameful and maybe he deserved to feel that way.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus mumbled. He meant that, he really did. Even though it had felt so liberating to have a night for himself, it hadn’t been the time nor the place. “It was reckless… And whatever I said after, if it was out of line, I’m sorry too.”

Lightwood turned his head fast, successfully avoiding his gaze and somehow acting like Magnus wasn’t there.

Magnus frowned at the odd behavior but when he really looked at Lightwood’s face, he could see this pinkish hue on his cheeks. So maybe he had said something downright ridiculous and he couldn’t remember. That would give him a headache for another week.

“In any case,” Lightwood started saying, “Madzie should be the one you should be worried about. She thought that you wouldn’t be coming home and refused to go to bed until you were back.”

Magnus nodded. Madzie had a lot on her plate to be also thinking about Magnus being dead in a ditch and not coming back. Her being distant but still calling him out on their recklessness was enough of a clue that she was starting to close up again on them.

“I should talk to her.”

Lightwood nodded, leaning back against the sofa. “You should.”


	14. Chapter 14

The days went by and their relationship became more strained.

Magnus had talked to Madzie, telling her, for lack of better words, that he’d been weak and that day-drinking had sounded amazing at the moment; he hadn’t realized that he’d been putting them— putting _her_ — at risk and that not answering his phone had been stupid at best. That he knew she had been worried and for that he was sorry.

Madzie hadn’t accepted nor declined his apology, and it wasn’t like Magnus expected her to; it just comforted him that they were on speaking terms again. She just wanted for him to keep his phone close.

As for Lightwood, well, it looked like the last thing he wanted was to be close to him again, going so far as to into the living room, only using the bedroom for the bathroom and closet; on that end things hadn’t changed. Magnus wasn’t sure what had triggered this behavior and there were a lot of options to pick from. Magnus was still reeling from

the rejection, the blatant _that kiss didn’t mean anything_ and that wouldn’t be happening again, which was what Magnus had wanted all along but hadn’t expected coming from Lightwood.

At the time, Magnus hadn’t noticed but they were certainly the talk of their neighbors. And Magnus hated it.

Luke hadn’t said a thing yet, whether they’d managed to take down that video or not but it didn’t matter at this point. Everyone knew what had happened and the context of the fight. Since he had been holed up in the house, he had been blissfully ignorant of the talk and Lauren hadn’t said a thing, mostly because she was wrapped up in her own drama.

Now Magnus knew what was going on.

He’d found out one early morning when he had gone out to run, to clear his head and when he’d returned, Karen was outside of the house. It seemed like she had been waiting but hadn’t knocked on the door.

Magnus took a deep breath to brace for what seemed was going to be a painful conversation.

“Malcolm, so glad I could catch you now,” she said, her voice way too cheerful in the morning.

Magnus smiled what felt like a grimace. “Good morning to you too, Karen.” He felt a headache coming.

“I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that you are getting a divorce.”

Magnus frowned. “Divorce? Where did you get that idea?”

“Well, the video. It’s what everyone is talking about. We knew that Kyle was bad business and Josh was blind to see it. He’s young, you know?”

Magnus kept frowning, at a loss for words. While what she was saying sounded true, Magnus couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that she knew every detail, she knew the names of everyone involve with accurate precision but that didn’t explain her reasoning.

“And why do you believe we’re getting a divorce?”

She shrugged. “No marriage survives after something like that, especially if it’s on the Internet.” She came closer while looking at both sides of the road. “I saw your husband meeting him a few nights ago. I guess he thinks he’s off the hook now that your marriage is over.”

That was the end of the conversation because if he dared to say something, he would end up screaming. He turned around and went inside, leaving Karen and her meddling nose outside.

He thought that he had moved on from the public cheating, the kiss, the video. That whole first week in this house that had been one nightmare after another but no, of course not. Now he had to add to that hellish list the fact that everyone was talking about them. That it seemed like “laying low” was impossible for them because something had to happen. _God_ , it was a wonder no one had caught him walking back to the house, being drunk. That would have been the cherry on top of this shitty cake.

Nevertheless, that started up another fight. One where Lightwood didn’t even explain to him why he had met Kyle again and when the fuck that had happened. Magnus was met with a “it was just one time” that he didn’t know how to process.

Was it? Maybe there were more occasions and this was just the time he got caught. Had they hooked up? Were they just walking? What was it? And Lightwood wouldn’t tell him a thing because “it was just one time.”

They were worse than when they had started living together and it was just a matter of time until one of them finally gave up and left. The worst part was that Madzie was right in the middle; she knew by now when a fight was approaching and would always leave the house for them to scream freely.

It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

∞

In the midst of everything, they’d somehow agreed to go to the Santiago-Lewis household for reasons that Magnus still wasn’t sure about. Spending the night talking about everything and anything, it seemed. They didn’t want to go, they had screwed things up enough but Madzie wanted to be out of the house and she actually liked Simon so they compromised.

But even sitting on one of the barstools in the kitchen while Simon was cutting some vegetables and Raphael talked to Lightwood, Magnus still found himself at odds with the situation.

At least, he could count on this couple to not treat them as the black sheep of the neighborhood.

Inside, Madzie had gone straight to the living room— turned out Simon was a nerd through and through and had every game console someone could imagine— to do the same thing she did at their own house but with more people: watch TV and play. And because she and Noah were attached at the hip now, he was there too.

Personally, Magnus didn’t like the idea of Madzie and Noah using Simon and Raphael’s house to play but they were fine with it, and said that he shouldn’t worry about it, so Magnus gave in. Lightwood wasn’t fine with it still but he’d stopped fighting it a while ago.

“I came back to the McCallister’s this morning,” Raphael said, his gaze landing on him. “To ask her about what she told us that night.”

Magnus frowned, placing his wine glass on the counter. “What do you mean?

“You don’t remember?” Raphael asked. At this point, Simon stopped cutting to look at them.

Next to him, Lightwood sat down and scoffed. “He doesn’t remember _anything_ from that night.”

They weren’t on speaking terms and Lightwood hadn’t actually told him what had happened that night exactly. In fact, Lightwood also hadn’t told him why he had met up with Kyle a second time… And Magnus couldn’t explain why he felt betrayed and really cheated on.

“Well, Lauren said that Matt was dealing with trafficking, since his business was odd,” Raphael explained, an edge in his voice.

Magnus froze and tried really hard to remember that night. Nothing. He looked at his side to Lightwood, who shot him a look and then back to Raphael.

“Did she actually say those words?” Lightwood asked, that detective voice Magnus had heard countless times slipping in.

“I’m sure she didn’t mean to say it,” Magnus replied, nonchalantly, even though he was already blaming himself for not doing the proper research. “We were pretty drunk. Not my finest moment, but she probably didn’t know what she was saying.”

“That’s what I thought,” Raphael agreed, “but I couldn’t shake this feeling that there was some truth in what she said. So, I went there this morning and I asked her again; she said that she wasn’t supposed to say that because it could get them all in trouble. But it was a good thing we aren’t the police.”

“Yeah, thank goodness,” Magnus replied, and drank a gulp from his glass. Next to him, he heard Lightwood choking on his beer. It was really a wonder how their cover hadn’t been busted by now.

Simon sent them a weird look but didn’t mention anything. “But she should have gone to the police if she knows something.”

“That’s the thing,” Raphael said, redirecting his gaze towards Simon, “she doesn’t know anything. Nothing concrete. I said trafficking to lead her that way; you know how CEOs usually are. She just told me that Matt leaves the house every Friday at midnight and comes back early every Monday.”

Magnus would admit that the information was useful, that they had something to work with but he couldn’t get rid of this nagging feeling that Raphael knew way too much and the fact that he was so invested rang a few alarms in his head. Weren’t they supposed

to be normal neighbors? It was odd. Had he made a mistake by going with Raphael that day?

As strained their relationship was, they were still working together and Magnus wanted to confirm his suspicions with Lightwood, but that would bring attention to them from both Raphael and Simon.

_Later,_ he thought, drinking some more from his wine.

Lightwood cleared his throat. “I have to agree with Malcolm here,” he said. Magnus felt Lightwood’s arm falling over the backrest of Magnus’ seat, faking nonchalant. “They had a lot to drink. Maybe she didn’t know what she was agreeing with.”

Raphael didn’t look convinced and was giving Lightwood this look that maybe he wanted to keep pushing the subject.

The thing was, he wanted to know why Raphael was so invested in this. A normal person would just label the situation as some dunk shenanigans, the words of a woman under the influence. Magnus was still trying to remember and give his own conclusions but until then, he would keep thinking that Lauren didn’t know what she was talking about.

But before he could voice his thoughts, Madzie showed up, breathing heavily and with wide eyes. He knew that look; he had seen it when Madzie had told them about when she was kidnapped.

“What is it, sweetpea?” The pet name came out unbridled but Magnus didn’t have time to think about what he’d said when Madzie was looking terrified. Next to him, Lightwood stood up, sensing the same thing.

“Can you come to the living room? You have to see this.” Madzie was trying to keep her voice even but for Magnus it was clear that whatever she’d seen had made an impact on her.

Magnus didn’t even question her; he followed her knowing Lightwood was right behind him.

“– _It’s the third abduction we’ve encountered this week.”_ It’s the first thing that Magnus heard coming from the TV.

When his eyes focused on the TV, this time what he saw was a house very much alike to theirs. This time it was a boy, 10 years old, that had been playing outside of his house. The parents hadn’t been at home and the nanny had went inside to check on something; it had probably been a minute between going in and out but it had been enough for the kid to disappear.

“– _We are doing everything we can to find them, putting all of our resources into getting our kids back,”_ the chief of the police was saying to the interviewer.

“It’s been like that these past few days, kidnappings everywhere in the area,” Simon was saying behind him in a hushed tone. “Maybe Lauren is onto something.”

Madzie was looking at the TV, her eyes unfocused and her shoulders shaking a little but there weren’t tears in her eyes, not yet.

“Just say the word and we leave, Madzie,” Magnus whispered as low as he could. Lightwood was ushering the rest to the kitchen so he could have his moment to talk to her.

Madzie didn’t react, her eyes still on the screen.

“Madzie,” Magnus pushed on, firm but not unkind, “talk to me. Do you want to leave?”

At last, she blinked and turned to him, then shook her head. “No. I’m fine.”

The last word he would use was fine but he didn’t want to stress her out. Still, he wanted to make sure. “Are you sure? Because we can leave right now.”

She shook her head again.

“Okay.” He took a deep breath and side-glanced at the TV. This time, it was the mom who was talking, showing a picture of her son and the father was next to her, tears rolling down his cheeks. He turned back to Madzie. “Come on, let’s eat. Then we can go home.”

∞

After dinner, they said their goodbyes and called it a night.

Madzie told Noah that she would annoy him the next morning— her words— back in his house. Simon volunteered to accompany him to his house since it was late and even though it was a gated community, with all these kidnappings going on, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Right when they were about to go inside, Lightwood stopped him and let Madzie go so she wouldn’t hear them.

“What is it?” was the first thing that Magnus said directly to him since that fight they’d had about Kyle two days ago. “Want to fight over something right now? Because it’s getting late and I really want to go to bed.”

“I don’t want to fight. I’ve never wanted to fight in the first place but you keep pushing my buttons and you never know when to stop.”

Magnus had a comeback for that, right on the tip of his tongue, but never said it because the truth was, he never did know when to stop and he had admitted to himself that pushing Lightwood’s buttons was a hobby of his. He had referred to Madzie as the kid but maybe but maybe they were, fighting like this non-stop.

Lightwood took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eye. “Listen, things have been… rough between you and me. I take full blame on my part. I know that the video was my fault and that kissing Kyle wasn’t my finest moment.”

“It was stupid and you know it,” Magnus couldn’t help to say, crossing his arms and looking at his coworker defiantly.

“It was stupid, and I know it was my fault. But things have been rough since even before coming here and I know– It’s not like we can erase years of hatred with just a few words but it’s time for us to start getting along. Don’t you think?”

Magnus hummed. They had said this countless of times, saying that the most important thing here was Madzie and she should be prioritized but no matter how much they talked, it never worked.

“Why are you telling me this?” Magnus asked, after a moment of silence passed. “It’s not like we haven’t had this conversation before. It never worked.”

“Exactly.” Lightwood looked more stressed now that Magnus was really looking at him. His hair had grown out and it was all over the place, with Lightwood running his hand through it. “We haven’t even tried. We’re not a team, Bane. We keep going at each other’s throat. I’m not… I’m not expecting you to like me and I know you’re too prideful but we need to be better.”

Or maybe Magnus was too prideful to admit that he could start liking him but Magnus was too tired to go down that path.

Lightwood took a step closer, forcing Magnus to tip his chin up to look at him. “I made a mistake… when I kissed you. Somehow things went sideways after that and I just– I shouldn’t have done that; I told you I wouldn’t do it again but I need you to know that.”

Hearing Lightwood saying that he regretted it was like being under a stream of iced water. Ever since Lightwood had said it the first time, Magnus had been feeling colder and colder, the memory of that kiss— and the dream afterwards— tampered with Lightwood’s words: _A mistake… I shouldn’t have done that… You were right… It won’t happen again._

And every subsequent fight seemed every bit related to that failed kiss.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Magnus mumbled, after swallowing that lump stuck in his throat. He glanced sideways, trying to avoid looking at those hazel eyes.

Lightwood sighed ruefully. “Fine, we don’t but I need to know that we are on the same page with the rest… I really want us to be a team from now on.”

That made Magnus look up. “Do you?”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Lightwood said, smiling a little. “I do want us to have a fresh start… As much as I like having this competition of who can be more of an asshole, it’s getting on Madzie’s nerves. She told me that she doesn’t like when we fight.”

That didn’t surprise him. They could get loud with all the nasty remarks they threw at each other and it was time for them to change that. Maybe Magnus should really have a talk with Madzie and hear her, know what she had been feeling lately.

Magnus took a deep breath, considering. “I guess you’re right. We’ve been… not the greatest. Valentine, the kiss, the video, me going to Lauren’s house, these kidnappings now. Us fighting… It’s taking a toll on us.”

Lightwood nodded but didn’t say anything right away, letting Magnus say his piece.

“We’re going to do better this time,” Magnus said. He meant that, he really did. Lightwood was looking at him _that_ way, his eyes focused solely on him, open expression and so attentive, it made him feel vulnerable all over again. For him. That was why he couldn’t help to break the moment by saying, “that doesn’t mean I will start calling you by your first name.”

The moment was over but Lightwood still chuckled and shook his head. He turned around and opened the door but not before saying “you already did” over his shoulder.

Magnus stood there, frowning for a second. “Don’t say lies.” And went inside.

Lightwood didn’t answer but it didn’t matter.

This time, Magnus felt like things were going to be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how you like that


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... if you're still there, hi :) it's been a while :)) i'm not abandoning this but the updates are going to take longer from now on, so have patience with me, please. to that anon who sent me hate comments would love to see me drop this fic, not happening :) 
> 
> anyways. from this chapter onwards, there won't be no more fighting between alec and magnus and will act like the mature adults they should have been since the beginning.
> 
> on to the chapter!

“We’ve been living together for almost two weeks and I realized I don’t know much about you two,” Madzie mused, her gaze on Magnus and then to Lightwood. “That’s weird.”

Magnus stopped eating for a moment and looked at her, frowning. “You know plenty about us.”

She tilted her head this way and that way, considering, and then just shook her head. “Not really? I mean, I’ve always seen you there at the precinct but that’s about it. And I’m sure you guys know everything about me, so it’s my turn.”

Magnus shot Lightwood a look, who was already perplexed by Madzie’s demands. He looked back at her. “What do you want to know then?”

She pursed her lips and stared at the ceiling for a moment, probably thinking of the different questions she could throw at them. “Why do you guys hate each other so much?”

That was the easiest answer. Lightwood had criticized his work ethic multiple times and there was this time that he’d swooped in and caught the bad guy right at the last second when Magnus had been the one doing the job. He had taken the credit for that one and Magnus had been furious about it. Lightwood had been a grade A asshole, through and through, coupled with those times that he had said that Magnus didn’t take his job seriously.

There were more than enough reasons and yet Magnus found it impossible for him to voice those thoughts.

“I do know why Bane hates my guts,” Lightwood chimed in, looking at him briefly, “and I don’t fault him for that. I was an asshole, full of myself, especially because on one of our very first cases, I took credit for a crime he was investigating.”

“I thought that was what all policemen do,” Madzie retorted, after munching her food nonchalantly, like she hadn’t obliterated their coworkers.

“Well, yeah, sometimes.” Lightwood was trying not to laugh. “But I knew he was working on it and I just stepped in without letting him know.”

“I did say I needed some help.” Magnus couldn’t help to say, to somehow make Lightwood feel less guilty about it even though Magnus knew he deserved to feel guilty.

Lightwood shook his head. “Still. I shouldn’t have barged in. It was your case and I took all the credit. I know it was a long time ago but I’m sorry.”

And this was the perfect opportunity to yell at him, right? To tell him that he had been a grade A asshole for doing that, that his words didn’t mean a thing and Lightwood was probably bringing it back just for pity points. But Magnus wasn’t one to hold grudges, although Lightwood was an exception to that rule. It didn’t mean he would forget what had happened between them but maybe by accepting his apology for what it was, it was the first step to having an amicable relationship between them.

Lightwood sounded sincere, so Magnus decided to believe him. Magnus nodded at him.

“And what about you?” Madzie asked without missing a beat. “Why do you hate Magnus?”

Lightwood chuckled and shook his head, this pinkish hue coloring his cheeks. “You know, now that I think about it, it’s stupid.”

Madzie frowned. “What does that even mean?”

“That means he won’t tell us,” Magnus answered for him to which Lightwood nodded and stood up, with his empty plate.

“That’s not fair.”

It wasn’t and he was really curious but Lightwood was the kind of man who was really hard to get something out of, so he didn’t even try. That didn’t mean he wasn’t curious.

“What else do you want to know?” Magnus asked her instead, smiling while doing so. It was almost cathartic to feel this at ease while knowing that some mad men were out for them.

“Do you have siblings?”

Magnus shook his head. “Only son. Let me tell you about my family history because I know you will ask.” Madzie smiled a little knowingly, since Magnus was right. “I was born in Indonesia. When I was 4, we moved out here and stayed in California throughout my teenage years. That profile wasn’t all that fake ultimately… My parents died before I started college, so there wasn’t much holding me there. By the time I graduated, I already had a place to live in New York.”

Talking about his parents still hit him but it was a long time ago and the pain wasn’t as deep as it had been. His parents had had a rare condition that couldn’t be treated only because they hadn’t had enough money to pay for the procedure and since they were immigrants, having health insurance was almost impossible. Losing his parents at 19 had been a shock to him; legally, he’d been an adult back then but there hadn’t been much he could do being so young.

Leaving California to start a brand-new life was probably the best idea he’d ever had.

His situation would never be the same as Madzie’s but he could at least understand the fact that she was truly alone, with no parents waiting for her, so letting her have this constructed life for the moment was the least they could do.

Madzie nodded but didn’t say anything right away. Magnus just figured there wasn’t much she could say.

Lightwood was just coming around to sit down again when he asked, “I thought you were born in New York.”

Magnus smirked, forgetting the sad times he’d lived before moving out. “My accent is perfect, wouldn’t you agree?”

At that, Lightwood just rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Bane.”

And Lightwood had this smile that put him in a trance, the way it would reach his eyes too, making them brighter and greener. Magnus couldn’t look away; it was impossible even if he tried.

“What about you, Alec?” Madzie asked, bringing them back to the conversation. “Got any siblings?”

Lightwood huffed. “To spare. A sister and a younger brother. She was into forensics and my brother is probably finishing high school.”

“You sound like you don’t know much about them,” Magnus remarked. He had viewed Lightwood as a family man, so it was interesting to hear him out of touch.

But the truth was he didn’t know much about his coworker 

Lightwood just shrugged. “It was hard to get in touch with them after a while. I work odd hours and she works even odder hours. My mom still tries, though; says that she wants to see her family on Christmas and we should really try this year but…”

He trailed off but Magnus knew what he meant. None of them knew if they were going to last until Christmas.

“You should visit them when this is over,” Madzie mumbled, knowing all too well what Lightwood had meant. “Be with your real family.”

“Madzie–”

But before Lightwood could say anything else, there was a knocking on the door and Madzie flew out of the room, with a hurried _it’s Noah_ on her way out. The door was closing before Magnus could muster a response.

And once again, they were alone with the silence weighing on them. It wasn’t awkward but it was the kind of silence that was heavy with unspoken words.

Lightwood spared him one fleeting glance and then he stood up, taking the remaining dirty plates with him to the sink.

Now that Magnus was thinking about it, even though they had been fighting, Lightwood had never really ignored him when it came to food, always cooking for him too. Not that that was reason enough to forget their beef but it was touching, in some way, that Lightwood had still thought of him.

Magnus stood up and took a washcloth to start drying the plates. They had a running dishwasher but this was a golden opportunity to really talk to him and get some things off of his chest. Their conversation last night was too short for them to get some things out that Magnus needed to know.

He started drying the plates while feeling Lightwood’s gaze on him.

“What are you doing?” Lightwood asked, still washing the dishes.

Magnus shrugged. “Drying.”

Lightwood just snorted. “Right.”

They continued on in semi-comfortable silence. Magnus was working on the things that he wanted to say; part of him didn’t want to start a conversation that would end up in a fight but the other part of him was telling him that this time it would be better.

“Why did you meet Kyle again?” Magnus asked and he flinched. He didn’t mean to ask that; it had just come out.

Lightwood didn’t react, kept his eyes focused on his task. “Why do you want to know?” His voice was even, not a trace that he was mad about the question.

“I should have an answer when Karen comes around minding our business.” Magnus was prepared for this woman to come back saying something related to his fake marriage or, God forbid, about Madzie.

Lightwood snorted again and shook his head. It still didn’t look like he was going to close off and tell Magnus to mind his own business again. That was progress. He closed off the sink and turned around to look at Magnus, with his arms crossed.

“He came back the day you disappeared,” Lightwood said, after a beat, “wanting to stay the night and talk some more. I refused. I had already made a mistake; I wasn’t going to make another one.”

Knowing that Lightwood hadn’t “cheated” on him again was like a summer breeze on his face or that first breath you take when you’ve been underwater. It relieved him to no end knowing that Lightwood hadn’t betrayed him like that again.

“He wasn’t happy, I suppose,” Magnus mused.

Lightwood shook his head. “Not at all but–” he shrugged, “I already messed up once and Garroway is on our asses because of me, and risking it all for an ex-boyfriend from ages ago, it’s not worth it. I knew this at the time but some wires were crossed that night. I don’t know.”

Magnus couldn’t help but snort, which caused Lightwood to smirk. “I was surprised, actually. I didn’t think you would be the kind of man who kisses whoever in a kitchen.”

There was a moment, very short but Magnus would remember for at least a week, where Lightwood gave him this once-over and a slow-growing smirk that gave him chills. It brought him back to that night, that dirty make out session from weeks ago.

A shiver rolled down his spine and he didn’t know if it was because of that memory or because of the way Lightwood was looking at him.

“I know you think I’m a goody-two-shoes–”

“Oh, I _know.”_

That look turned into a glare. “You know what? Just for that, you’re going to keep wondering.” And he turned around to keep washing the dishes. “But I… I regret doing it, you know, kissing him and all that came after that. Thought you should know that.”

_It didn’t seem like that_ but Magnus bit his tongue down and stopped himself from saying that out loud. What was done was done and it was a waste of time to dwell on it any longer. Like he had said to Lauren, it had been a bump in the road; Magnus was tired of fighting over the same thing.

On a logical level, Magnus knew that Lightwood didn’t deserve a free pass. There had been many fuck ups, not to mention the ones before this case even started. However, he had apologized, even admitted his wrongdoings and Magnus shouldn’t be holding grudges this long. He had committed to being a team here and still resenting Lightwood for the past wasn’t a smart decision.

He was tired, if he was being honest. Magnus wanted a clean slate to make their lives easy.

They kept doing the dishes in silence, the only sound was the running water.

“Do you remember what Raphael said last night?” Magnus asked, to which Lightwood nodded, encouraging him to continue. “Do you think he’s right? I don’t remember much about that night, so I don’t know if Lauren actually said something about Matt being involved with Valentine or if this is something unrelated.”

Lightwood nodded and closed the faucet. “Well, he said that Matt leaves every Friday night and comes back every Monday morning. We could follow him to see where he goes.”

“Look at you, being adventurous.”

Lightwood rolled his eyes. “Shut up. You sound like I’ve never done a stake out.”

Magnus just raised his hands in surrender and kept drying while Lightwood cleaned the kitchen island.

He really needed to start remembering what he had said that night, not only because Lauren had said something important and he somehow had missed it but also because he was 99% sure he had said something inappropriate to Lightwood and if he knew something about his coworker, it was that he would let him keep wondering until Magnus was borderline begging to know and the last thing Magnus was willing to do was beg.

But he wanted to know, he _really_ wanted to know. Magnus knew how he’d gotten every time he’d drank: saying things he would never say while being sober. Whatever they meant with _drunken words are sober thoughts_ , it _could_ — might— be applied to him but Lightwood was way too stubborn to tell him.

They kept working in silence when they heard the door opening, then footsteps, and then Madzie was there placing a bunch of brochures over the counter and looking somewhat distraught.

“That was fast. What happened?” Magnus asked.

She shrugged. “Nothing really. Noah’s mom looks stressed out; Noah says that things are tense between all of them. Josh found out that Matt was the one who punched Kyle and he didn’t like that.”

Lightwood hadn’t said anything but Magnus knew he was listening attentively. “Can’t believe he’s still defending him. I don’t get it.”

Madzie shrugged again and sat on the barstool. “She’s trying to fake it in front of Noah but he can hear the fights.”

Magnus could relate to that since that had been their behavior since the beginning, trying to fake it in front of Madzie. No dice.

“He also told me that Matt hasn’t been home in a week.”

That made Lightwood turn look at her with a frown and stand next to Magnus. “Come again?”

“Yeah, Noah said that they had like this big fight and he left the house but he’s not worried because this is not the first time.”

And to think that Lightwood and him had a complicated relationship and it was all fake, just to realize that a few houses down there was a real marriage in crisis. Not that they hadn’t dealt with that before but it had been work-wise; this time they were close to the problem.

Either way, they had to focus on what was important here. Matt had been missing for a week and that complicated things in terms of following his steps; the chances of someone knowing his location were slim to none but they had to try anyways. There had been too many kidnappings just to leave it to chance. If it wasn’t Matt, then they could be comfortable knowing that Madzie wasn’t in danger with the man close.

Just letting her hang out with Noah was a risk in itself but they couldn’t lock her up here.

Magnus stared at her, watching how she chewed her bottom lip and avoided his gaze. “What is it?” he asked, knowing something else was troubling her.

She looked back at him for a moment. “Here’s the thing… I’ve been thinking– hear me out,” she said right away when Magnus sighed loudly. “Noah is going to this school and I just… really want to go?”

Magnus shared a glance with Lightwood, both completely lost as to where this came from. She gave him a brochure of the school, the name _Alicante High_ right on top. By just one glance, Magnus could tell this was expensive. 

“There’s a SAT test to get in, plus the cost of the admission,” she added, like that made the situation better.

Magnus was still looking at the brochure when Lightwood asked, “a SAT? But that’s to get into college, Madzie.”

Magnus felt Lightwood getting closer and looking over his shoulder to the brochure. “This is high school,” Lightwood said, his voice mildly alarmed.

Magnus looked up just in time to see her looking unimpressed. “You say that as if I know the difference. I’m just telling you what Noah told me; you have to take this long exam to get in and only 10 manage to get in and, you know, the money.”

Magnus looked back down to the brochure. That was another problem. Even though they wanted to give this to Madzie, Magnus didn’t know how far she had gotten in her education since she had been in and out of the system, with more time in the streets than in a school. They didn’t know if she had the basics for this exam.

_Alicante High_. The brochure explained all the different activities, courses and programs that the school offered. _There are no loans enough to pay for this_ he thought, alarmed and mildly panicked. He was so invested in his panicking that he didn’t catch what Lightwood said.

“What did you say?” he asked

Lightwood looked at him. “I said that it shouldn’t be that hard.”

Madzie was looking at Lightwood like he had brought down the stars just for her while Magnus was trying to add and subtract numbers. There was no way—

“Oh, but we have a month for all of that,” Madzie added as an afterthought.

Lightwood just shrugged again. “Shouldn’t be a problem, right?” he said, looking at Magnus.

Madzie was intelligent, that was a given but this was an exam that covered everything and he didn’t know if Madzie had the basic knowledge but she was looking so hopeful, Magnus didn’t want to burst her bubble. Madzie had proven him wrong, so this wouldn’t be an exception, she just needed someone to give her the chance.

“Well, now that I got you all convinced, the tuition is around $52,000, including all the books, supplies, trips, technology, food and all the facilities.”

Magnus almost choked. “You said the cost is _what_?”

Madzie grimaced, like she had realized that number wasn’t just a number. “Yeah, I know it’s a lot but Lauren heard us talking and she told me that she wouldn’t mind covering up the costs and everything–”

“No,” Lightwood cut her off. “I will pay the cost, Madzie. Don’t worry about it. You just worry about studying for that exam.”

The smile that Madzie gave him was bigger and brighter than the sun. “Thank you, Alec.”

Lightwood gave her the same smile with a mumbled “you’re welcome.”

Magnus shook his head and looked at them alarmed. “Hold on. Are we really considering this? Madzie.” She looked back at him with wide eyes. “Do you really want this or is it because Noah is going? Please tell me you’re not doing this for a boy.”

“Who do you take me for?” Madzie asked and crossed her arms, offense clear in her voice.

Magnus raised a single eyebrow. “Don’t deflect. This is a lot of money and if this is because of Noah, I want you to think it through.”

Madzie rolled her eyes but before she could say anything Lightwood interjected. “Would it be so bad?” he asked. “At least she would know someone before going there.”

Now Magnus was fully convinced that Lightwood was ready to give Madzie everything she wanted, even if she asked the impossible. They were truly screwed.

She sighed. “I really want to go. Not because of Noah but because it looks good. I don’t know. Don’t ask me reasons. I just… want to.”

Seeing as he was on the loser side, Magnus nodded. He was still trying to work his head around the fact that Lightwood had just offered to pay for a private school with money that he knew for sure they didn’t earn. Somehow, he knew that Madzie would make it but the money? That looked almost impossible. He made a mental note of asking Lightwood what the hell he was planning on doing for that when Madzie wasn’t around.

“I also tried to look for that video of Alec fighting but Noah couldn’t find it and he never saved it.”

“Good, he doesn’t need to watch Lightwood being ridiculous,” Magnus said, to which Lightwood _tsked_ and was full on glaring at him. Magnus couldn’t help but to smile at him like he had won the final battle.

Lightwood should know that Magnus wouldn’t let him live this down even though they were committed to being more civil between them. But Magnus still loved getting under his skin, so this had to be done.

“Maybe Luke managed to make the video disappear?” Lightwood mused, leaning over the counter, “but anyone could have saved it. Let’s hope that didn’t happen.

Magnus wasn’t so sure about that but for the time being, hoping against hope that they weren’t truly fucked was their only option. He didn’t even want to think about the possibility of someone close to Valentine— or Valentine himself— seeing that video.

It was a miracle that Magnus had made peace with the idea that Lightwood had screwed them over because he could have strangled him by now.

“You know, I could have noticed this when it happened,” Madzie commented, and by the tone of her voice, Magnus knew she had something on her mind. He looked at her suspiciously. “If I had a phone…”

Magnus snorted and shook his head. “You really know when to push it, don’t you?” Madzie smiled at him, proudly, like she knew she had won this argument. “If you’re really going to start school, maybe we should start thinking about giving you one.”

“Really?” Madzie said, wonder in her eyes.

While Lightwood looked at him, speechless. “She’s winning you over, huh?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, saying that they would think about it but that she should worry more about passing that exam and then worry about the phone. She smiled at him and turned to leave, being the end of that conversation.

They were back to being alone in the kitchen. Since everything was clean, Magnus took his opportunity to clear some things up.

“Why did you tell her that you were going to pay for that school?” Magnus asked, a brow raised. “As far as I know, we get paid the same and it would never be enough to pay that ridiculous amount of money. Want to fill me in on your idea?”

Lightwood shook his head. “Don’t worry about it… When it’s ready, I’ll explain.”

“What happened with the “we need to see the pros and the cons,” that it needs to be safe?”

Lightwood shrugged. “She can’t spend her life locked up… Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”

Magnus got even more confused. Lightwood was secretive to a fault, he had learnt that, and this time wasn’t an exception. He just hoped it wouldn’t be something that would affect them in the end, like robbing a bank, and that Lightwood wasn’t thinking of doing something stupid; they just needed to catch a break, _Magnus_ needed to catch a break.

He opens his mouth to push the subject further and ask for a simple explanation when Lightwood’s phone started ringing.

It was Luke.

“Captain,” Lightwood greeted him when he accepted the call.

“ _Detective,”_ came Luke’s answer. “ _I was off for a few days and Underhill was covering me. Is there something I should know in the meantime?”_

Lightwood looked at Magnus and whispered a _you knew?_ And Magnus nodded but among the catastrophes that had become their lives, Magnus had forgotten to tell him that Luke hadn’t been in the precinct.

“Yes, sir,” Magnus chimed in. “There’s a man that lives here who looks suspicious. His name is Matt McCallister and we have the theory that he might be involved with Mongenstern, the kidnapping, the drugs, all of it.”

“There had been several kidnappings here around the area,” Lightwood filled him in. “We don’t know if they are related or not but we don’t want to leave it to chance. It’s been weeks.”

“ _Yes, I’ve been notified about it. I’ve been discussing with the commissioner to see if it would be wise to move you to another location.”_ Lightwood looked at him alarmed; moving to another place would affect Madzie even more and they didn’t know how she would actually take it. Luke continued, “ _We are seeing other possibilities but, in the meantime, you will have to stay there.”_

The last thing they needed was to move again; they were already comfortable here and had an established routine, especially Madzie. They were fine, albeit everything else that had put them in this situation.

At least, Luke hadn’t said anything about their little fuck ups and they had successfully avoided talking about the new ones: Magnus getting drunk and them almost hooking up. Their captain didn’t need to know about that. Or that Madzie was going out almost every day and that her friend was the son of someone suspicious and probably dangerous.

Or maybe the few “double dates” they’d had with their other neighbors.

Maybe they weren’t the best detectives after all.

_“The number of kidnappings here in New York are rising ever week. We believe that even though Madzie left the city, Valentine and his people are still working just fine. We just don’t have the people to keep track of everything,”_ Luke said and his voice sounded tired, _exhausted,_ and Magnus understood why. Getting desperate calls every day and parents coming in asking, _demanding_ , to look for their child, while screaming and shouting and crying and begging could break a man easily.

Magnus wanted to say that they could be useful there, seeing that they needed more resources, but he had realized a while ago there was another kid who needed him and this time, he had the power to protect her, to keep her out of harm’s way and could help them too by just staying alive. He knew that Lightwood thought the same way, that he wanted to go back but Madzie needed them.

“ _I’ll look for any information regarding this Matt McCallister, see if he’s in any way related and I will keep you informed.”_ He paused for a second and they could hear him taking a deep breath. “ _This is off the record but please, please, keep a low profile and don’t do any stupid shit anymore. Understood?”_

Lightwood and him looked at each other and mumbled a “yes, sir” to which Luke took as an answer enough and hung up.

At this point, doing “stupid shit” as their captain so gladly put, was becoming a rule and not the exception, so with one single look, they knew what they would do tomorrow night: follow Matt and see for themselves if he was related to everything.

“Let’s hope we don’t get killed,” Lightwood said, mournfully.

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

Lightwood shot him a glare but didn’t add anything.

After that, they were gone on their separate ways; Lightwood went to the living room and Magnus went upstairs. Their sleeping arrangement was still the same and Lightwood hadn’t mentioned anything about going back up; Magnus for sure hadn’t mentioned it. He feared that something would happen, that they wouldn’t control themselves and it there would be no turning back. They were getting along now, just barely, and Magnus wasn’t going to ruin it just because every inch of him wanted him back in that bed.

The lines were certainly getting blurry and Magnus didn’t like that, at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but making the bad decisions? yeah, that's still a thing here.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are we:  
> -Magnus and Alec already kissed. There are some feelings and denial going on.  
> -They are thinking about sending Madzie to school.  
> -Everyone around them looks suspicious, especially Matt, the richest neighbor.  
> -Raphael and Simon seem to be people they can trust  
> -The video seems to be gone for now.  
> -Magnus and Alec have a truce now to stop fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a month later, I'm here. Let's not talk about it.

When Magnus woke up that morning, it was to the thought that they would finally do something tonight instead of hanging around the house. Spending time with Madzie watching her shows was good and all, but he also needed his job to feel like he was doing something, especially now that they were sure that something was going on in this place.

With bleary eyes, he turned at the sound of the bathroom door being opened and the next thing he knew, Lightwood was standing there half-naked, with a towel hanging low on his hips and another draped across his shoulders.

They looked at each other in silence, Lightwood still standing there with wide eyes, as if Magnus had just caught him red-handed.

Magnus had learned that he didn’t have a filter early in the morning, and even less so when he had just woken up, so cue to him saying, “you’re getting used to showing up half-naked.”

Lightwood snorted, getting out of his surprise and shaking his head. Magnus watched him walking to the closet and taking one of his t-shirts. To Magnus’ disappointment, Lightwood put it on and turned around. “Is this better for you?”

Magnus refrained himself from answering something that he would later regret; he had already said too much without a filter.

The thing was— and he would hate himself for this— he already knew what it felt like to have Lightwood that close. If someone ever asked him what it had felt like, Magnus would say that he had hated it but the truth was that it felt nice, it felt _good_.

But this was his coworker, _for fuck’s sake_ , and he was probably losing his mind because he hadn’t shared his bed with someone that he’s actually wanted to in a long time and Lightwood was the only one around that he could call a decent hook-up but that was an awful idea and, again, it was Lightwood and he wasn’t going down that path anymore.

Even though they had shared one single kiss, Magnus still believed Lightwood was an obnoxious goody-two-shoes and insufferable at times but they were trying to get along, and they meant it this time.

Lightwood finished putting on some clothes and stepped out of the closet. “Are we still in for tonight?”

Stifling a yawn, Magnus nodded. He had no reasons to say no to that plan and they could actually start doing something, moving forward.

“You should continue with this adventurous streak you have going on.”

And for the first time in what felt like a long time since they had come here, Lightwood laughed, rolling his eyes in the process. They were getting somewhere with this unspoken rule of no fighting and if it looked like Magnus was unconsciously flirting, that was between him and God.

“But we should think about who we are leaving Madzie with. We can’t take her with us.” It was a risk Magnus wasn’t willing to take and it wasn’t up for discussion.

Lightwood hummed. “What if we leave her with Simon?” he asked and Magnus shot him a look. “I trust the guy.”

“Maybe you should take that suggestion from Madzie and ask them for an open relationship with them.”

Lightwood was unfazed by the jab and Magnus couldn’t help but to smirk. A little win on this fine morning. Lightwood rolled his eyes and put his hands over his hips and glared at Magnus. “I’m serious.”

“Lighten up a little, _Jesus._ ” Magnus sat up. “Fine, let’s ask them if they can watch over her for a few hours.”

They had proven to Magnus that they could look out for Madzie in times like these, however, they were still a mystery for Magnus. Lightwood had somehow taken a liking to Simon, probably because Simon was the antithesis of Lightwood; a complete doofus but very likeable and knew how to treat Madzie, while Raphael was a very serious man but he had this fond look every time his eyes landed on Simon and Magnus could guess there was a loyal streak in him. For that, Raphael had his respect.

“I’ll let him know.” Lightwood nodded once and walked towards the door but before he could be out of the room completely, he turned around. “Bane.”

“Yeah?”

“You should drop the jealousy act. I’m a married man.”

When the words sank in, Magnus looked at him, dumfounded, and even then, the words didn’t fully register and Magnus had to look ridiculous with his mouth open in surprise and disbelief.

Lightwood sent him a wide smile, like he had won a big prize. “Hurry up. Madzie is probably waiting for us.” He closed the door and Magnus heard the receding footsteps.

When he was finally alone, he’d realized that he never said anything about _not_ being jealous and while he knew Lightwood wouldn’t think much of it, Magnus still hadn’t denied it and he should have, right? Because he wasn’t. He wasn’t the type of man to get jealous.

He shook his head; it was too early to start thinking about these conundrums, the what ifs and whatnot, so he stood up and walked towards the bathroom to start his routine for the day. Lightwood’s stuff was still in there and while Magnus hated his guts, moderately so, he didn’t have the heart to tell him to grab his stuff and to put it somewhere else. Maybe a part of him wanted to see him every morning but that was a Pandora’s box he wasn’t going to open.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face. It was still too early to put on make up, so he left his face bare, with the thought of fixing that later. When he looked back at his reflection, his eyes landed on his neck and the fading marks.

Magnus had decided after the incident— he had also decided to call it that— to use concealer every day, every time because he wasn’t going to endure those knowing looks and Lightwood looking like he had simultaneously made his greatest mistake and wanted to stare at it longer.

It would give him whiplash while also enduring the fights that they had had since that day.

Truth be told, Magnus liked them. As sick as it sounded, there was something exhilarating of having something marked on his skin and the fact that it got to that point because a kiss had gone too far, it gave him goosebumps. He liked them and he would like for them to stay longer but that was something that he would carry with him to his grave, so he grabbed his tube of concealer and dabbed it on his neck until his skin was even, like nothing had happened.

He left the room, ready for the day and for what they were going to do tonight. He was excited; they were finally doing something instead of being holed up in this house. It felt good.

“–They have like this program for athletes. For gymnastics, a swim team, a basketball team, even golf. It really is for rich people,” Madzie was saying to Lightwood when Magnus finally made it downstairs.

He walked past the table to get a well-deserved cup of coffee. Madzie kept on rambling about everything the school she wanted had to offer and that made him think: it was the first time he had heard of a teenager that actually wanted to go to a school. Perhaps Magnus hadn’t been around kids and this was his proof. This was better than letting her go back to the streets of Brooklyn.

He sat down next to Lightwood and there was a plate already on the table waiting for him; he mumbled a thank you to Lightwood, without interrupting Madzie.

“Noah offered me to study with him for the test, since he has to do it too and Lauren wants him to be prepared,” Madzie said, after munching her waffles.

Magnus hummed. “You know, you’re spending a lot of time with him. Do you like him? Do you trust him?”

Even though Madzie rolled her eyes, there was this pinkish hue on her cheeks and she looked flustered. Magnus smiled in spite of it. “I know what you mean and it’s not like that.”

“Then what it is?” Magnus asked, amusement in his voice.

She shrugged. “We’re friends, that’s it. He was the first person to talk to me when we came here and he trusts me. I do too, a little bit. And I know you guys want to keep him close to get information about his family.”

“That could be the case,” Lightwood chimed in, “but if you want to have a friend, that’s fine. We can get the information about Matt without you having to talk about Noah about it.”

Magnus agreed. Madzie shouldn’t have to risk her first friendship to get them what they wanted; they would figure it out.

“Now don’t forget that you get the dirty dishes now. You’ve escaped before,” Lightwood said, to which Madzie groaned. “We agreed to it, Madzie.”

Magnus looked at him confused, then to Madzie who was standing up with her own plate, and then back to Lightwood. “What are you two talking about?”

Lightwood looked like he had been caught red-handed and stammered before sighing. “We agreed that she would do the dishes one week and I would do them the next week.”

“And how come I’ve never heard of this before?” He didn’t mean to sound defensive but it felt like he was being left out and he had never noticed before. He was hurt a little bit.

Madzie looked ashamed, wringing her hands nervously. “It was just this thing we agreed weeks ago and I thought– I figured you wouldn’t want to be stuck with Alec… That was when you guys were still fighting.” She gave him one last look and turned around to start washing the dishes.

Magnus swallowed and avoided any eye contact with Lightwood. He had known the fights had turned ugly at some point and that Madzie hadn’t liked them but he didn’t know that it had come to this point. He also knew that Madzie had spent more time with Lightwood simply because Magnus hadn’t been around. What else had he been missing?

He wasn’t that clueless, though. He knew that she would have her reasons because of all the fights but that didn’t stop him from feeling bad about the fact that he hadn’t been spending time with her and getting along just like she was with Lightwood.

“We figured it was better than putting us in a position that would end in a fight,” Lightwood whispered next to him, his eyes downcast. “Don’t take it as us keeping a secret from you.”

Magnus nodded but didn’t know what to reply to that. He couldn’t even be mad because it sounded logical but he still felt left out; it was on him, he realized. He had been so focused on his hatred on Lightwood and the future and keeping Madzie from any danger and stressing out that he had forgotten that Madzie was still a kid and she should have people that wanted to spend time with her, especially after what she had been through.

One would think that after that she would be closed off but Magnus believed she had been faking this nonchalant attitude and he had been a witness of her breakdown. Madzie was strong but she still needed people to be with her and Magnus would make that his first priority.

He stood up and grabbed the closest washcloth to start drying while she was washing, just like he had done with Lightwood. He could feel his coworker’s gaze on him but Magnus ignored him. He was going to do better for Madzie.

“I noticed that your hickeys are gone,” Madzie said, conversationally, with her gaze on the dishes, just when Lightwood was leaving his plate next to her and froze on the spot.

Briefly, very briefly, their gazes connected and Lightwood’s gaze landed on his neck, his eyes zeroing on where the marks were successfully concealed, then back to his eyes.

Magnus turned and kept his doing his part of the job, ignoring Lightwood’s intense gaze and how flustered it made him feel. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, they are… They’re gone.”

Trust Madzie to bring up a situation that he would rather forget, and he wanted to believe that Lightwood was on the same page as him.

Right at that moment, there was a knock on the door and Madzie ran out yelling a _I’ll clean the dishes next time, I promise_ while Lightwood was calling her name. They heard some voices and then the door closing.

With a shake of his head, Lightwood took her place and they continued on with a charged silence. None of them were going to talk about that night again and it was fine by Magnus. Better not to bring attention to that.

He cleared his throat again. “I don’t want to be that kind of person but I do think she likes Noah. It’s nice, might distract her from everything that is going on.”

“She does,” Lightwood admitted, “like him, I mean. As a friend and even then, she knows she can’t be thinking about boyfriends with the situation we have right now. Just by having friends is a risk; sending her to a school might the biggest mistake we’ll ever make but we can’t lock her up in this house.”

That was also true. They were playing with fire here by sending her to another unknown place; this wasn’t even approved by their captain and they were making decisions like this like they were just living a normal life. That wasn’t the case. Magnus just hoped this wouldn’t backfire on them.

They heard the door opening again and then Madzie was coming into the kitchen with Noah in tow, him with wide eyes behind his glasses. Lightwood turned around to look at them expectantly, just like Magnus. Then, Madzie nudged Noah and whispered something in his ear.

Noah looked sheepish, trying to force eye contact with them. “Hi, Mr. and Mr. Lancaster-Bryce.”

As subtly as he could, Magnus covered his mouth with his hand and willed himself not to laugh. If they ever made it out alive after this, he would hunt down that intern who came up with these ridiculous names. This was too much.

Next to him, he saw that Lightwood bowed his head a little and cleared his throat. Maybe he wasn’t the only one thinking the same thing.

“Tell them,” Madzie whispered loud enough for Magnus to look at them again.

“Yeah, so.” Noah cleared his throat again. “My mom is thinking about doing another get-together tomorrow and she would like to know if you guys would want to go.” He glanced briefly at Lightwood and then back to Magnus. “Josh won’t be there, so… Yeah, he won’t be there.”

The fact that Noah had to reassure them that Josh wouldn’t be there was alarming and he was about to decline the offer when Lightwood beat him to it and accepted with a smile, saying they would love to go.

“Let Maddie know at what time and we will be there,” Lightwood said, with a smile on his face.

Even before Magnus had the chance to say something, Madzie and Noah were leaving the kitchen with Madzie saying that she’d known that they were going to say yes.

“Want to clue me in?” Magnus asked.

“After the last time, everyone must be thinking that there is a divorce coming up and the last thing we need right now is for people to start getting the wrong idea; we need to look like a team.” He paused and shot a look at Magnus. “Plus, this could be a chance for us to look out for Matt.”

Clever. Maybe Lightwood did know what to do and was ahead of things.

They finished up cleaning the kitchen in comfortable silence, both mentally preparing for tonight. 

∞

After making sure that Simon and Raphael were fine with looking after Madzie, they had everything ready to leave for the night, giving them the excuse of having somewhere else to be. Simon hadn’t asked, thankfully, maybe because he was elated with the idea of spending time with her. It was a testament of how badly he wanted a kid for them.

They left the rings at the house; the department didn’t need to know what they were doing and they didn’t need another call from Luke telling them how reckless and stupid they were. They already knew that on their own.

When night fell on them, they were already parked close to the McCallister’s house. They knew Matt had been leaving late at night but they didn’t know exactly how late, so it was better to be safe and be there early.

From where they were parked, they could see at least 5 other cars parked in the driveway and on the street. Their best guess was that everyone was at home, including Matt; maybe he had returned sometime throughout the day.

Magnus was focused on the house when he heard the crinkle of a bag and he turned just in time to see Lightwood opening up a bag of pretzels.

“What are you doing?”

Lightwood looked at him like the question was dumb. “I’m hungry and we’re going to be at this for hours. Thank me later.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and turned back to the house.

An hour later, Josh came out of the house in a hurry and took one of the cars parked outside.

“Looks like he has plans for tonight,” Magnus mumbled, accepting the offer of some pretzels.

Lightwood hummed next to him and continued in silence munching the rest of the pretzels.

When two hours had rolled around and Magnus didn’t know what else to do with himself, he sighed. He had forgotten how tedious it was to do a stake out: the waiting and the uncertainty of what if nothing happened at the end. It was still early and Magnus had high hopes that Matt would leave the house. A glance to his phone told him it was 9:00 p.m.

He pursed his lips. They were alone now, might as well get rid of that breach between them, start to really get to know each other. Get the answers Magnus needed.

“So, how are you supposed to pay for the school?” Magnus asked. Lightwood had been so focused on his phone all this time, probably playing because that was what Magnus would do to pass time. He didn’t react right away. “Come on. It won’t kill you to tell me.”

Lightwood sighed and put his phone away. He looked reluctant at first but he must’ve known that they didn’t have anything else to do. “My parents. They own big companies and well, they are rich. They have several bank accounts for my siblings and I have one too under my name. I’ve never used it but I guess this a good excuse as any other.”

Magnus frowned and turned his body fully until he was focused solely on Lightwood. “Are you serious? So, you could have bought the extra bed and you didn’t. Why?”

Lightwood laughed lightly. “It’s a pleasure of mine to see you getting annoyed.”

Magnus snorted and shook his head. “Asshole. Now. A millionaire. How?”

“I know how it sounds,” Lightwood said, shaking his head, “but those companies are clean. They pay their taxes and I make sure it stays that way. They know I would shut everything down if I saw something odd.”

“I don’t doubt you would,” Magnus conceded, “but that’s not what I mean. Why did you choose this godforsaken job instead of living a luxurious life? I guessing you had the opportunity.”

“I did try for a while, after leaving Kyle… I was doing the same thing, preparing at the academy and working my way up in one of my father’s companies but I never felt comfortable in that space. I had my calling to do this.”

Magnus hummed. That was actually what had happened to him, so he could agree. “I doubt your parents liked that much.”

“Not at all,” Lightwood answered with a laugh, looking at him, “they wanted me to be the next in line so bad but it wasn’t for me.” He turned too, so he was focused on Magnus, leaning his head on the headrest. “My relationship with my parents was strained at best,

it got better though, but I can’t deny it wasn’t as good as I wanted to be… They were strict but I always had this idea that it was just tough love, and they wanted us to be good, _better_. You know how it is.” Magnus nodded, not because of experience but he could imagine. “It was a cosmic joke that their firstborn turned out to be gay.”

“It’s always like that.”

Lightwood laughed, nodding. “It is… It wasn’t really a revelation for me; I didn’t wake up one day saying I was gay and turned my world upside down. I think it was gradual. At 10, I knew there was something different in me. There was something non-conventional about me but I didn’t know what it was. I remember looking at boys in my class differently and I didn’t know who to turn to.”

Lightwood glanced at the house and then shuffled on his seat to get comfortable. “When I was 15, my mother found me with a guy in my room while we were kissing. Broad daylight.”

Magnus hissed. “You didn’t even try to hide him.”

“Not really.” Lightwood shrugged. “I still thought I wasn’t doing anything wrong but my mother didn’t think the same. She was surprised at first and my father was more confused than anything else. I remember him asking how someone as handsome as me could end up liking men.”

Magnus pressed his lips tightly together, not daring to say what he was thinking. Lightwood _was_ handsome, someone who could really have any and every man if he wanted to.

“I thought my father was going to be the one making a scandal,” Lightwood continued, closing his eyes for a beat, “but he didn’t have time because my mother was in hysterics; she was bawling and I was lost because it was just a kiss, what’s the big deal? Eventually, they understood that it wasn’t a phase and I knew exactly what I wanted, and there were no signs that I would change.”

At least, on that part, Magnus could relate. That surety of knowing who he was, what he wanted and that there was no way around it.

“What about you? What’s your story?”

Magnus shrugged one shoulder. “Not much to tell, really. As you know, my parents died when I was young, so I never had to worry about coming out to them. I feel like a monster saying it but it almost feels like a blessing knowing that I didn’t have to go through that.”

Lightwood nodded; they both knew and had heard of all kinds of horrific coming out stories It felt awful to even think about it but this was the only instance that he was glad that his parents hadn’t been there when he’d realized he wasn’t straight. There wasn’t” any chance for them to reject him.

“I’d spent part of my childhood and teenage years caring for them,” Magnus continued, “so I didn’t have time to wonder about my sexuality or to date, really. I was so focused on making it out of high school that the thought never crossed my mind. It wasn’t until I was in college and I saw so many different people around me that it hit me, that maybe I should start wondering.”

And then it had been a whirlwind of dating, sex and too many people. Magnus would say that it had gotten out of control but he’d excused himself by saying that he his high school experience had been rather lonely. College came and it had been a drastic contrast to that lonely high school life and even with the numerous hook-ups, Magnus had been confused the whole time. Had he been into men or women? Why couldn’t he pick one?

It wasn’t until he had met some wonderful people that had helped him sort his conundrum out and realize that it wasn’t even necessary to sort out in the first place. He wasn’t weird. He just liked them all. He loved being with a man, he loved being with a woman and he loved being with people who were neither or both, and there wasn’t anything wrong with that. Of course, there were some partners that hadn’t agreed with him but that wasn’t _his_ problem. He was fine, he had been fine.

“And I’ve been living my best bisexual life ever since then,” Magnus finished off with a proud smile on his face.

Lightwood chuckled low in his throat and looked towards the house for a moment. “With a face like that, I bet.” It was a mumble, not more than a whisper and with the way Lightwood turned to look at him with wide eyes and the excuse already forming on his lips, Magnus guessed that that wasn’t meant for him to hear.

Magnus snorted, not really knowing what to say but taking it as the compliment that it was. He was shallow enough and not humble enough to admit that he was attractive and there was nothing wrong with that.

Right at that moment, Lauren stepped out of the house and lit up a cigarette. Magnus wasn’t surprised that this woman smoked or drank like she had done before; he would do that too knowing how chaotic her life was. She was scrolling through her phone while the puffs of smoke were billowing over her head.

Midnight fell on them and there were no signs of Matt leaving the house.

“In the famous words of your father, being so handsome and all,” Magnus started and Lightwood rolled his eyes but Magnus could see him getting flustered by the compliment. “How did you end up with someone like Kyle?”

Lightwood didn’t answer right away, keeping his gaze on Lauren for a second, pondering on his next answer before shrugging. “I honestly don’t know… You would think that he seduced me or something like that, that he took me for a fool and that he knew I had money but I never told him and I was the one doing the chasing. I’m not

saying he didn’t turn out to be an asshole but–” He shrugged again and looked at Magnus, “I liked him and when he gave me the option to leave the city behind, I took it. I really thought he was _it_ for me.”

“So that’s why you kissed him? Because he reminded you of something you wished you would have had?” Magnus knew he was laying it on thick with that question but he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ stop thinking about it. He had always viewed Lightwood as someone who wouldn’t take any unnecessary risks and that night, it had been a first for Magnus to have that view crumbling down.

“Are you that desperate to know?”

It was Magnus’ turn to shrug. “It’s the only thing I can think about.”

Lightwood sighed heavily, like it pained him to go down this path again. Magnus really thought that after so many fights, he would let this go but apparently his mind needed to know. He needed to know if Lightwood still held a candle for an ex-boyfriend and that was the messed-up part because Magnus had no business caring about this, about _him_.

And yet… He was.

“I was so surprised to see him there after so many years and I wanted to be the bigger person and say hi to him.” He paused, gazing briefly to Lauren who was very well into her second cigarette, then back to Magnus. “There was no big scheme to get in his pants, I just genuinely wanted to see how he was doing, so I followed him. We were talking; I never told him I was married or about the whole charade we’re doing, and he didn’t tell me he was dating someone and somehow I didn’t ask.”

That was the kind of person Kyle was, it seemed. Avoiding any mentions of actual relationships. But Magnus couldn’t fault Lightwood for doing the same because they weren’t really married, however it was a front that everyone had to believe and that included Kyle.

“Why?” Magnus asked, in spite of himself. “Why didn’t you tell him you were married at least?”

“I didn’t want him to meet you,” Lightwood answered right away, and somehow that hurt. His face must have given it away because Lightwood widened his eyes in terror. “I didn’t mean it that way. I just– I didn’t want to include him in my new life. I wanted to keep my old life separate from this, from you and we were already having way too much exposure for my liking.”

Magnus nodded, willing himself to wipe any hurt from his face. “Then what?”

A new bag of pretzels made its appearance and despite how this conversation was going, Magnus couldn’t help but to smile a little at Lightwood’s odd habits. He had no idea how he’d brought food without Magnus noticing.

“Then he started complimenting me and it was like _before_ and it was good. From one moment to the next, he was kissing me and I got carried away… I told you, _it just happened.”_ A munched pretzel later, he said, “as good as it was, I regretted it. It has brought us so much shit lately.”

It was that easy.

It was really that easy for someone else to make Lightwood forget about everything else.

Magnus hated it.

But he wouldn’t say it. Not now, not ever.

“Unfortunately, in the end,” Lightwood continued, “things didn’t work out between us. I went back to NYC and never heard a word from him, like he actually didn’t care that I left, so maybe in retrospect, he really is an asshole. But it’s fine. Like I said, it was just a kiss and I’m not thinking of coming back to him.”

The way he said it, it felt like he was reassuring Magnus of that, that Lightwood wouldn’t leave Madzie or him to fend themselves in this whole situation, reassuring him that Lightwood was his back-up and they were a team in this. But more than that, it felt like a promise and Magnus really wanted to believe that he wouldn’t abandon them just because he took a liking on someone else.

Magnus had to turn his head forward to avoid Lightwood knowing how he was feeling. He didn’t need to know.

Lauren threw the butt of her cigarette onto the floor and stepped on it to finally kill off the little fire. She turned around and went inside the house; immediately after the outside lights went off.

“Do you have any heartbreak stories?”

By the tone of his voice, Magnus could tell he was serious about the question. Still, he couldn’t help but to ask, “are you serious?”

Lightwood shrugged. ““Come on. I show you mine and you show me yours, that’s how it works.”

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I do have one, actually, since I’m starting to believe you think I haven’t dated anyone since the ice age.”

Lightwood snorted and that soon turned into a full belly laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners and the sound of his laugh was loud enough. Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise; he didn’t think Lightwood had the ability to laugh that loud.

“I don’t think that,” he gasped, still laughing. He shook his head, recovering from his outburst but he still had a smile on his lips. “Sorry. Go on.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, still reeling from what just had happened. “Right… So, it was right when I was starting in the academy. Her name was Camille Belcourt. When I met her, I thought she was perfect and I was like you, thinking she was _it_ for me. We understood each other and I was just in cloud 9 when I was with her.”

He swallowed dryly remembering how his relationship had ended so tragically with her. Camille had been a woman that knew what she wanted and would get it, and what she had wanted was money. She had gotten herself into some business that hadn’t suited her but she had been so sure that it would get her money fast. She had started distributing drugs everywhere she could get clients until she had gotten herself in the middle of a gang battle. Wrong place at the wrong time kind of situation. Camille had ended with three shots in her chest, her body bleeding out right there on the sidewalk.

Magnus had mourned her for weeks after that and he couldn’t wrap his mind why she had gotten herself into something so dangerous, when there were other ways to get money. Of course, he had tried to stop her, to make her think through her decisions but she wouldn’t listen; her mind was made up and there hadn’t been anything that Magnus could do to stop her.

He loved her, he really did but Camille had loved money even more than her self-preservation and for that, Magnus couldn’t forgive her. At this point, he had just wished that she had cheated on him instead because at least she would be alive.

“Despite all of it, I loved her and I lost her,” Magnus said, turning to look at Lightwood, who was already looking intently at him. “I want to find someone who loves me like that.”

Magnus watched his Adam’s apple bobble and then Lightwood nodded. “I want that too,” he whispered.

The way Lightwood was looking at him was making him feel vulnerable, _bare_ and Magnus didn’t like that. He had been so used to the scowls, the scoffs and the snide remarks that he was surprised that it had been so easy to open up to him. It felt even more intimate than the kiss they had nights ago and the one that Magnus had kept on thinking about.

This job wasn’t meant for him to be falling for Lightwood, his _coworker._ This outing wasn’t meant for him to reach over the console and kiss him like he had been wanting to lately, even though he had tried to deny it for the sake of their jobs.

He wondered if Lightwood thought the same.

Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him or maybe it was the streetlights that were making him see things but he was so sure that he saw Lightwood leaning towards him oh so very slowly and Magnus couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, holding his breath, because he wanted to make sure Lightwood was actually getting closer.

His breath got caught in his throat when Lightwood’s face was close enough for Magnus to convince himself he wasn’t imagining it.

Maybe he wanted the same thing as Magnus—

The moment was over when they heard the mechanical sound of a garage door opening up. They turned just in time to see Matt getting out of the garage and getting inside one of the cars parked on the street.

Matt was on the move.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are we:  
> -Magnus and Alec already kissed. There are some feelings and denial going on.  
> -They are thinking about sending Madzie to school.  
> -Everyone around them looks suspicious, especially Matt, the richest neighbor.  
> -Raphael and Simon seem to be people they can trust  
> -The video seems to be gone for now.  
> -Magnus and Alec have a truce now to stop fighting  
> -They decided to follow Matt to see if he works with Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 84 years later, here we are.

It was a one-hour long way ride to what Magnus supposed was some kind of warehouse, at the outskirts of the city. If it wasn’t for all the cars parked outside, Magnus would have believed that this place was abandoned. It didn’t look like the awful place Madzie had told them about where they would keep the kidnapped children.

They parked not too close to the warehouse but not too far either, so they could leave quickly but without anyone noticing the unfamiliar car.

“We’re here just to get some information, see who comes and goes–”

Magnus was nodding but the only thing on his mind was to get inside and see exactly what they were doing, so without thinking too much about the repercussions, Magnus opened his door and was out of the car even before Lightwood had finished whatever he’d been saying in the first place.

He heard Lightwood whisper-yelling his name but Magnus was so close to the entrance and there was no turning back, especially when there was no one around to stop him. He also knew that Lightwood would follow him eventually.

When he was finally inside, the first thing he noticed was that the place was poorly lit, some uncovered lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling, leaving some corners of the place pitch dark. The next thing he noticed was the thousands of towers that probably reached the ceiling, boxes upon boxes that would go to different containers and get shipped to God knows where. Everywhere. 

He was still marveling at the thought that everything inside of those boxes was drugs when he felt a hand on his arm, making him turn, facing Lightwood head on.

“Are you going to get us killed?” Lightwood’s voice was tensed, just like his body. Magnus could feel his fingers shaking and maybe, just maybe, Magnus had been a little bit reckless in this one but that was his sole reason for not having a partner: so he

wouldn’t have to be worried about someone else. “If you’re going to be reckless, at least give me a heads up.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You wanted to sit there and we both know we wouldn’t get anything unless we got inside. We’re inside now.”

“You’re missing the point. This was–”

That was when they heard male voices approaching. Lightwood kept his hold on his arm and basically dragged him until they were hidden in one of the tiny, dark corridors between the towers.

Lightwood had one arm curled up around his mid-section and Magnus could feel his chest and feel the heavy breathing tickling his ear. Magnus wasn’t sure if the pounding he was hearing was Lightwood’s heart or his own but that was way too close.

They heard the footsteps stopping just around the corner from they were hidden. If they paid attention, they would see Magnus and Lightwood there and they would probably get killed if this went sideways.

Lightwood was probably thinking the same thing because his arm tightened around him and he was backing them up further, deep into the darkness.

“But are we going to get our pay?” one of the men asked.

“I don’t know. I just know that the boss has to get someone first, so we can move the boxes.”

“Did he say who he was getting?”

“No idea. But it seems pretty important.”

Magnus had no idea who they were talking about. The “boss” could be anyone at this point and get who? Who did they need? Everything was vague and he was starting to wonder if it had been a good idea coming here. But it was too late to leave now.

The men left in silence and they waited until there were no more voices or footsteps coming their way.

“We should go,” Lightwood whispered above him.

“What? Are you crazy? No. We need more.”

Lightwood wanted to protest but Magnus didn’t give him the chance; he freed himself from the hold he was under and rounded the corner checking that it was completely empty.

While he started walking between the towers, from where he had heard the two men, he inspected the boxes. Big and brown ones, with different symbols right on top. He had no

idea what they meant but he supposed it was their own system to classify every single drug in the market. Matt was all in the business.

How come Luke hadn’t been aware of all this? It was basically in plain sight, almost like they were mocking them.

“It feels like we were looking at the wrong place all this time,” Lightwood whispered besides him, also looking at the boxes.

Magnus hummed. It was almost sad to know that they hadn’t even made a dent in Valentine’s operation. Magnus didn’t understand how Luke wanted them to stand still when all of this was happening just around the corner and it seemed like no one from the department suspected anything.

They kept walking until they reached the far end of the warehouse and from there, they saw a door that was barely open and heard voices coming from inside. They couldn’t see anything from where they were standing but it wasn’t necessary because Matt’s voice was loud enough for them to hear clearly.

_“–I just don’t understand why I can’t have my share. If you don’t give me my part, I can’t get paid. Simple mathematics, buddy.”_

_“I’m telling you what you have to do, buddy. You want to take your complaints to the higher boss?”_ said another man. This one sounded like he was fed up with Matt already. Magnus didn’t blame him.

“It sounds like he’s the one in charge here,” Lightwood whispered behind him.

Magnus nodded. Matt was another pawn in this whole charade.

 _“Thought so,”_ the one in charge said. _“He said that if you don’t do what was asked, he’s coming here personally.”_

“ _I’ll take care of that but I need time. He doesn’t want to grab attention but what he’s asking me it’s big_ ,” Matt said, and if Magnus’ ears weren’t deceiving him, Matt sounded stressed.

 _“Not my problem,”_ the guy said. By the tone of his voice, he was already dismissing Matt. _“Do what you were told and then I can give you your share, capisce?”_

At this point, they could be talking about everything and anything. The only thing they knew for sure was that Matt was involved in whatever was happening here.

Matt stormed out of the room, not giving them time to hide but he left so fast, he didn’t catch them.

Magnus held his breath until he saw Matt right outside the warehouse.

When they saw that no one else was coming out of the room— they both could hear laughter from inside— they stormed out of that place, silently begging on their way out

that no one would catch them. They got inside the car and drove away, Magnus finally feeling like he could breathe.

It wasn’t like this was his first rodeo but it was the first one where they were completely alone and had no one to call for back-up.

The way back to the house was just as long and he could see that Lightwood was all tensed-up and was gripping the steering wheel tightly. There was no doubt that his “partner” was mad and, well, he knew exactly why.

For the moment, he would enjoy the silence that would undoubtedly end up in another fight. 

∞

They got inside the house; all the lights were out except for the one in the kitchen, so that was where they headed.

Sometime during their drive back, Magnus had checked his phone— he had had to give Simon his phone number before they’d left earlier—, and there had been a message from Simon telling him that Madzie was already home, that she would wait for them until they’d arrived. Magnus assumed she would be asleep anyways because it was late.

“We should talk about what we heard back there. I mean, there could be a lot of things going on but the main thing is that we have to know if everything is related to Valentine, ergo to Madzie, or if it’s all just a big coincidence,” Magnus started spewing his theories, hoping Lightwood would catch up eventually. He walked straight to the fridge and got the water pitcher and filled a glass to the brim and drank it until it was almost gone. He hadn’t known he was that thirsty. “Personally, I believe that this is all a big organization and both Sebastian and Valentine are on the top. Madzie knows just one of the “branches.”

Lightwood didn’t answer him, which was odd because Lightwood always had an opinion about everything. He had his head low while sitting on one of the barstools. Magnus frowned; he knew they’d had some scares back there but it was nothing the hadn’t dealt with before.

“Are you okay?”

A beat, then Lightwood was looking up but not looking at _him._ “We almost got caught.”

“Yes, but we didn’t. Now, can you–”

“Bane,” Lightwood said with steel in his voice that made him shut up immediately. Lightwood was looking at him now. “We almost _got caught_. Do you know what that means? We could have been killed and then what? What about Madzie?”

“You know damn well that it was our chance to see what was going on inside.”

“We weren’t ready for that!” Lightwood snapped, going as far as to stand up and start pacing around the kitchen. “We were supposed to come up with a plan. I thought we were a team on this.”

“Well, I’m not used to having a team,” Magnus bit back. He had done his job alone and it was starting to become difficult to care about someone else while being in the field. “And staying inside the car wouldn’t have given us anything.”

“Well, it’s not like we have something now, do we?”

“We know for certain that Matt is dealing with drugs,” Magnus answered but when Lightwood scoffed, he knew that it wouldn’t be enough for him.

It could be anything inside those boxes, if Magnus thought about it more clearly, but he was certain it was drugs because why else would those boxes be hidden in an abandoned warehouse?

“He’s a CEO who leaves every weekend and has problems with his family, a lot of money around. Of course he’s involved with drugs. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was.”

Magnus stared at him and crossed his arms. “I know you’re mad but you don’t have to be an asshole.”

“I’m not trying to be an asshole, Bane. I’m _scared_. Don’t you see? This is not the type of criminal that we deal with every day. It’s only just us and if something happens to you…”

“Then you would be alone to care for Madzie, I know, but at least it would be easier to move around if it’s just the two of you.”

There was disappointment in Lightwood’s eyes, mixed with sadness; he could see it and he was sure it wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him, not this time. But he wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ believe it. The idea that after all this time Lightwood was caring for him was as surreal as this this whole endeavor. It still shocked him that Lightwood was being this expressive with him.

“What?” Magnus breathed out. 

Lightwood stared at him for a minute and then shook his head, turning around. Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on. Whatever you’re thinking, tell me. I know I’m reckless, you’ve told me countless times and–”

But Magnus didn’t get the chance to finish his rant because from one moment to the next, Lightwood was on him, kissing him, holding his face upwards so their lips could fit in perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle.

Magnus stood there, frozen, with his arms limps at his sides, forcing his mind to catch up with whatever was happening. It was just a press of lips but it was completely different from last time. Lightwood was kissing him lightly, one of his hands pressed on

his waist and the other placed on Magnus’ neck, his thumb caressing the skin right under his jaw.

Lightwood’s eyes were closed but Magnus couldn’t even blink and all his senses were alight, feeling every point of contact while still trying to catch up with the sudden kiss.

It him hit there: Lightwood was actually trying to convince himself that they were there, that they were alive and while it hadn’t hit him yet, the fact that they could have been killed in seconds, Lightwood had already been through it and was just trying to be there now.

The kiss was something that Magnus hadn’t seen coming.

Lightwood pulled back slowly while opening his eyes. Magnus could see every speck of brown and green and blue in those eyes, not hazy with lust but clear as day and the worry that had been clouding those eyes was gone.

“I thought… I thought you wouldn’t do that again,” Magnus whispered, still in shock, against the other’s lips. They were still so close.

Lightwood looked at his eyes, his gaze drifting to his lips and then he smirked little, shaking his head. “I thought that too.” He pulled back, fully, leaving several feet of distance between them. He shook his head again. “I said it would never happen again and I meant it but I just…”

“Needed prove that we are alive?”

Lightwood nodded. “Something like that, yeah.”

Magnus couldn’t even be mad at him. Why would he be? When he had been dreaming about him since that first kiss. And if that had worked so they wouldn’t end up fighting, that was fine by him. He was about to tell him that it was fine when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs fast.

Madzie looked at them with wide eyes and then she was lunging for Lightwood hugging him tight. Lightwood looked at him first, with surprise in his eyes and then he was hugging her back just as tightly.

“Hey, why are you up so late?” Lightwood asked her so softly, like everything that they had gone through tonight had evaporated.

“I was worried,” came her answer, muffled by Lightwood’s shirt. “I thought you guys left for real.”

Lightwood snorted. “Like we would ever leave the best person in this house.”

Magnus was astonished by how comfortable Madzie was with Lightwood and how it came easy to him to brush aside any worries she may have. There was a bond there that he hadn’t seen before; it wouldn’t be right for him to say that Lightwood didn’t care about Madzie.

Madzie pulled back and snorted. Lightwood was looking at her like she hung the moon and the stars, every constellation. “We all know who’s the best person in this house.” And then she was turning around, going towards Magnus with the same plan to hug him.

And Magnus couldn’t help but to hug her back, his arms circling around her neck. “I take it that I’m the best person in this house?”

Lightwood snorted loudly. “You wish.” He still had that big smile that was only reserved when Madzie was around.

“Don’t be jealous, Alec.”

Lightwood gaped at her, making her laugh loudly, her worries dissipating instantly. Magnus wanted to do everything in his power to keep making her laugh.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Magnus said. It had been a long night and he just needed to die on his bed for at least 8 hours or more.

Lightwood was still sleeping on the sofa and for that, Magnus was grateful because after what had happened, the chances of them ending up in a sticky situation were high. It was for the best to be apart. 

∞

“I think I never told you,” Magnus started, looking at Lightwood, “but I think you’re getting better at this.” He made a hand motion in the general direction of the food displayed on the table. They were having lunch.

Lightwood looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you complementing my food, Bane?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Something like that, yeah.”

Lightwood rolled his eyes but there was no heat behind it. In fact, there hadn’t been any heat behind those eye rolls ever since they’d had that conversation about being a team, to really try this time.

He was starting to believe that it was working, albeit the little hiccup from last night… That also brough the memories from that kiss and Magnus could feel his cheeks heating up— the way Alec had kissed him had been so different from the first time and it could possibly be the best one yet, not that Magnus was expecting another one but still. It was... good.

“I’m going to interrupt the foreplay going on here,” Madzie said, making Lightwood choke on his food. She looked at him while snickering.

“That’s not– Why are you still on about that?” Lightwood gasped, with wide eyes.

Madzie shrugged with a small smile on her lips. “Maybe I like annoying you too.” Magnus couldn’t help but to snort loudly and had to suppress the laugh that was bobbling up at the back of his throat. Lightwood threw him a glare that finally made him laugh.

“I don’t support you two teaming up against me,” Lightwood said, a small pout forming on his lips.

“It’s fine, Alec. We can be a team next time,” Madzie said, with a beaming smile this time. “But I actually wanted to ask you guys if we are still going to Lauren’s today.”

“I don’t know, Madzie,” Magnus answered, watching as Madzie’s smile dropped and her shoulders visibly slouched. “With everything going on, I think it’s a bad idea.”

“We should go,” Lightwood chimed in, to which both Madzie and Magnus whipped their heads to look at him with different reactions. “I don’t want people to think that I’m the kind of husband who cheats on their partner.”

“Not to stir the bees’ nest but don’t you think it’s a bit late for that?” Magnus asked, matter-of-factly, not trying to fight with him but after everything, this whole neighborhood might be thinking that Lightwood wasn’t that different from Matt, who was probably cheating on Lauren left and right. “I mean, the video and everything…”

“I know,” Lightwood conceded, “but we’re a team and they have to see that we’re going strong anyways, that there’s no ‘divorce’ going on.”

Lightwood was looking at him with determined eyes, like he wasn’t going to budge on this, so Magnus didn’t have any other option but to nod and hope that everything would go smoothly with the vultures that would surely circle around them.

“So, we’re going?” Madzie asked, looking at them both with a hopeful smile.

Lightwood nodded. “Yes, we’re going.”

“Good.” She took a bite from her food. The silence stretched for a few seconds and then she asked, “Why did you guys camo home so late? Does it have something to do with Matt?”

They both shared a look and then they were looking at Madzie.

“Why do you think it has something to do with him?” Lightwood asked.

“Well, for one, I don’t think it was a _date_.” She shot them a knowing look. “Simon said you guys went on a date and we both know that that wouldn’t happen. But I also know that you started suspecting him since the beginning.”

“You’re way too smart for your own good,” Magnus said under his breath but Madzie still heard and shrugged, like she just knew it was all true.

“Well, it has something to do with him but we don’t have anything to work with yet,” Lightwood answered smoothly. “You don’t have to worry about it.”

_Half-truths and white lies._

When they were done with the food, Lightwood threw Madzie a look and she replied with a groan, saying that she knew she knew about washing duty. Magnus helped her while Lightwood was putting everything away. After everything was done, Madzie went to the living room, saying she had another show to catch up on.

“Do you think it’s a good idea keep letting Madzie go to that house?” Magnus asked, when he was sure there was noise coming from the living room that would muffle their conversation.

“No, it’s a bad idea,” Lightwood answered and then shrugged, “but do you want to take her first friend away by telling her not to go? I don’t have the heart to do that.”

Magnus hummed. Madzie liked spending time with Noah, that much was clear but was that important when her safety was on the line? Did he want to make her happy or safe? It seemed that in this situation, those weren’t compatible.

“Tell you what,” Lightwood started, leaning against the kitchen island, crossing his arms, “let’s wait until we have something concrete, see if it’s a good idea at the end to tell her. This might be the first time for her to be a teenager.”

“Fine. And you want to go to this get-together later. That’s a good idea,” Magnus said but it came out more as a question. He really wanted to know that they were on the same page on this. “You didn’t say it just to please Madzie.”

Lightwood shook his head. “I know it sounds crazy but this is going to be the first time that they see us together after the barbecue and they are already thinking that there’s a divorce going on and that’s not the case. We’re still here and that’s not changing.”

Magnus nodded but didn’t offer anything in return. He was letting him make the decisions this time, to see if it was going to be any different from last time. He hoped, because their truce wasn’t all that strong and he knew that if there was another altercation, it would end up in them fighting again like in the beginning.

Lightwood walked past him saying that he was going to get ready and Magnus left to the living room to watch with Madzie whatever show she was obsessing over this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the ones i said that another kiss would take more time, i lied :]


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are we:  
> -Magnus and Alec already kissed. There are some feelings and denial going on.  
> -They are thinking about sending Madzie to school.  
> -Everyone around them looks suspicious, especially Matt, the richest neighbor.  
> -Raphael and Simon seem to be people they can trust  
> -The video seems to be gone for now.  
> -Magnus and Alec have a truce now to stop fighting. It's working.  
> -There is some shady business going on around them. Matt is definitely involved  
> -The back up is still missing  
> -Valentine hasn't showed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back... after like a month... let's ignore that :)

When they finally made it to Lauren’s house, the same group that was at the last party was there too. Matt was with his clique and Lauren was entertaining the vultures, something that Magnus couldn’t quite understand after the last time she’d complained. Maintaining appearances was more important than being comfortable, Magnus supposed.

“We’re going to regret this later,” Magnus whispered loud enough for Lightwood to hear. He did an aborted laugh and looked at Magnus. “You know I’m right.”

“We’re going to survive. Relax,” Lightwood answered, which was something because Lightwood was never one to _relax._

The only difference was that Raphael and Simon were there and that alone made this _get-together_ more bearable.

Before they reached the group, Lauren waved at them with a smile but she still held on to the vultures, so they walked towards their new neighbors instead.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Raphael said, holding a glass of champagne.

“Me either,” Magnus said, “but Maddie wanted to come and I can’t say no to her. Besides, the cougars need to know that my husband is still taken.” In an act of bravery, Magnus laced his fingers with Lightwood’s, feeling his fake husband tense up at the movement. When the surprise passed, Lightwood tightened his hold.

It wasn’t supposed to feel right.

Magnus avoided looking at him at any cost, even thought he could feel Lightwood’s gaze on him.

Madzie went on her merry way to find Noah so that left them alone for Magnus to ask something that he had been meaning to ask since the day-drinking situation.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Magnus said, his gaze on Raphael, “why were you so invested in what Lauren had said that day? About trafficking. I mean, now that I think about it, it sounds ridiculous.” He could feel Lightwood squeezing his hand in warning. _Tread carefully._

Thankfully, they were standing far from the rest, so no one could hear the conversation.

Raphael looked at him in silence. Whether or not he knew what Magnus meant, Magnus was on the fence on that. Raphael was a man that could be secretive too, Magnus was now learning. “I got worried, actually. First week and the first thing that I heard of is that someone here is trafficking, whether is drugs or something else, plus all the kidnappings. I came to ask her again but besides what I told you last time, she didn’t know anything, so I dropped it.”

“You were being nosy,” Simon butted in, which earned him a glare from Raphael. “Like I said that day, she probably didn’t know what she was saying. If Raphael here was right, you guys were pretty drunk.”

“But you weren’t,” Magnus pressed on. All of it sounded logical to him but it still didn’t add up.

Raphael shook his head. “I’m not much of a drinker and besides, someone had to keep an eye on you because Lauren was not an option.”

That was true, especially because Magnus still couldn’t remember what had happened that night. He knew that he’d drank his weight in alcohol and he had done some mixing but as far as conversations went, he didn’t recall anything, much to his and Lightwood’s dismay, otherwise he wouldn’t be here interrogating the only two decent neighbors in this gated hell.

“So, you haven’t talked to her again?” Magnus asked.

Raphael just shook his head. “Like I said, I dropped it. It’s not my business what her husband does, anyways.”

Magnus nodded slowly, wanting so bad to believe him and that they wouldn’t fuck them over when Magnus turned around. 

“Now,” Simon said, smiling at them, like he was trying to ease the tension, “let’s go over to the vultures, see what they are up to.”

Simon dragged Raphael to the group while whispering something to his ear and that looked like it sparked another conversation between them.

“Are you being suspicious of them?”

Magnus looked at Lightwood and shrugged. “I’m making sure that we have people on our side when this blows over. Why are you not concerned?”

“If I’m being honest, I’m more concerned about Matt and his business than our neighbors.” He looked up over the group and tugged on their still laced hands. “Come on. Let’s play house.”

Lightwood didn’t wait for his answer and almost dragged him by his hand until they were within earshot of the group. There was a new woman, as far as Magnus could see, younger than the rest and from that moment, he could see she had her eyes on Simon, if her piercing gaze on the man was anything to go by.

The women in this gated hell were all cougars and vultures. Magnus was all for them to reclaim their lost time and whatnot but these were all taken men, for fuck’s sake. They were all waiting for one of them to “turn over.” It didn’t work like that.

“If I have to deal with _Sharon_ looking at me like a piece of meat, I might quit,” Lightwood said against his ear, making it seem like he was telling him a secret.

Magnus almost snorted and that turned into a coughing fit, that brought everyone’s attention, to his dismay. Lightwood had his head downwards but Magnus could see that he was trying to hold his own laughter.

“Malcolm, dear, we weren’t sure if you guys were coming.” Debra was the first one to acknowledge them. Years in the field had taught him when someone was being fake and this woman fit the bill; she sounded too fake, too plastic to be playing nice. “We were wondering if you guys were coming since, well,” her eyes swept around to everyone and then back to Magnus with a smile, “everything that happened.”

Next to him, Lightwood cleared his throat and without any prompting, he curled a hand around Magnus’ waist, bringing him closer to him. Lightwood’s hand was warm; he could feel the weight of it even through his clothes. It brought back memories that Magnus wanted to try and forget. _Not the moment for that_.

Magnus glanced to where Lauren was standing; she looked embarrassed but he wasn’t sure if it was on their behalf or because that show had happened right here.

“It’s bump in the road,” Lightwood chimed in, with the sugary sweet smile from the first time. “We’re working on that.”

Debra’s smile widened but somehow looked more fake. “Of course. Not that it would warrant a divorce. We’re all just happy that it was just a rumor.”

Magnus mirrored her smile and tried not to glare at her. _Vulture_. He had to calm down; these were the type of women who stayed at home and a divorce going on in their vicinity was the most exciting thing happening. That didn’t mean Magnus had to like the passive-aggressiveness of her tone.

“Don’t be so callous, Debra,” Sharon scolded, even with another smile and then her gaze fell on Lightwood; the hold Lightwood had on him tightened. “We would _hate_ for you get a divorce for a misunderstanding.”

Whatever he wanted to say, got stuck in his throat. He had dealt with things far worse than this and yet, Magnus couldn’t believe he was at the receiving end of a woman ready to step in and try her way with his husband— fake husband. Not that she would succeed but she didn’t even deserve points for trying. It was ridiculous.

“I, for one, believe that marriage is underrated,” the new woman said, her eyes raking on Simon’s body, not caring that Raphael was right there, glaring at her. What looked like her husband swept in behind her and his gaze was on both Raphael and Simon.

Even when they weren’t standing close to each other, Magnus could feel the tension rolling off of them.

There was no decorum in this house.

“I’m sorry. You are?” Raphael asked, barely containing his annoyance.

She smiled and stretched a hand towards them. “I’m Susan. We were on a trip these past two weeks, so I didn’t have time to meet the new additions to our community.” Her gaze landed on them too, her gaze fixed on Magnus this time. The way she was looking at him was too heavy to be just casual.

Magnus had never thought that he would have to worry about _this_ while being on the job. Not in a million years. Getting hit on.

“I’m going to find something to drink,” Lightwood said aloud, but then he leaned in and whispered something along the lines of _follow my lead_.

And then, Lightwood was kissing him. Not like the first time, not like the one from the previous night. It was just a press of lips, nothing more. But the surprise of it all was enough for his breath to catch on his throat, for his eyes to widen in surprise when Lightwood pulled back.

It was enough for his heart to pound loudly when Lightwood kept his fingers on his neck and eyes focused on him only.

Magnus swallowed, feeling off-kilter for a moment. He was dumbstruck, for sure and didn’t understand why Lightwood was smiling like he had won something, until he turned his head slightly and watched as Sharon glared at them and then turned her head to focus on the conversation going on.

Magnus couldn’t help but to smile too. Small victories, at last. Lightwood walked towards one of the tables where the liquor was displayed. He tried once again to focus on the conversation but everything sounded so unimportant that he had a hard time doing so. Everything sounded so small compared to the bigger picture they were living and his own personal feelings.

His job and his personal life were getting mixed up and that was a luxury he couldn’t afford; Madzie was the priority here, making sure that she was safe and secure, not that he’d ended up with convoluted feelings towards his coworker no less. Things might be easier if he didn’t fall for anyone or at least not someone who he was meant not to fall for.

Between Lightwood coming back and him trying to convince himself that that kiss was just to uphold this fake marriage and nothing else, Josh showed up.

It looked like it was a last-minute thing because Lauren looked alarmed, like she hadn’t expected him. Like no one had expected him. Everyone fell silent, as if they were waiting for something like last time to happen.

Surprisingly, Josh was with someone else, not a friend that was for sure, if them holding hands was anything to go by. Lauren had been right: Josh would find someone else more deserving and they could move on from that dreaded night.

Or at least that was what he thought, because the moment he realized they were there, that Lightwood was there, his gaze turned colder.

Magnus had never been prepared to be in a fight between a 22-year-old— maybe older— and a 30 something year old. Lightwood should be better than this and he swore at that moment that if Lightwood was thinking about starting another fight, this team Lightwood-Bane was over.

In a turn of events, Lightwood was the who walked towards Josh. For what, Magnus didn’t know and it seemed like his coworker didn’t have the chance to run things by him first, like usual. Both Simon and Raphael shot him a look and Magnus, clueless, just shrugged. He didn’t have any other option but to see how _that_ would unfold.

Magnus kept his gaze on Lightwood until he heard someone talking to him. He turned his head to the direction of the group there. He was sure it had been one of the vultures talking to him. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Susan, if his mind wasn’t playing tricks and mixing all the names here, was the who spoke. “I said, how are you guys getting used to the new house? Can’t be easy to leave the city and live in the suburbs.”

Magnus glanced at Lightwood for a brief moment and looked back at Susan to please her with useless chit chat. “Oh, you know.” He smiled at her, sweetly. “We’re getting used to things around here but it’s fine.”

His gaze landed on Lightwood and Josh. Magnus was aware that Susan kept talking with both the group and him, and while he sent her short answers and nodded at the appropriate words, his attention was on his fake husband.

Josh looked upset, from where Magnus was standing, almost like he was on the brink of a screaming match that would escalate quickly, and Lightwood was raising his hands in a placating gesture.

Maybe Lightwood didn’t have it under control; Magnus prepared himself to step in. Right out of the corner of his eye, he could see Matt going inside the house with no one else noticing.

He pursed his lips, trying to focus on Lightwood. He could go there and help him but he would miss an opportunity to see if Matt was up to something.

Raphael approached him and as lowly he could he said, “if you’re worried about him, just go. I can cover you if you want.”

Magnus nodded, taking that offer into consideration. Maybe he needed to step in this time before a crisis.

Briefly, he turned to the entrance of the house and then back to the group, to Lightwood. It seemed like he was handling things better now.

He turned back to Raphael. “Can you keep an eye on him? I’m sure nothing it’s going to happen but just in case. I need to go to the bathroom.” Raphael nodded and Magnus didn’t waste any more time, and was sneaking inside the house.

He couldn’t shake the sense of déjà vu that gave it him while walking this same corridor again, the same one that led him to the kitchen and where he could already hear Matt’s voice in angry whispers.

Making sure that he wouldn’t be discovered, he leant against the corner that led to the kitchen, where he could hear more clearly. Matt was on the phone.

“ _No, I told you that I needed that now_ – _I don’t care how long it takes. Get it done.”_ There was a beat of silence but Magnus could sense that Matt was getting angrier by the minute. “ _Listen to me, you little piece of shit. After what you’ve done, I could ruin you but I’m sparing you some good days left because you’re the only one_ –”

There was another beat of silence and then Matt was laughing loudly but there was no humor behind it.

“ _You really believe you can make demands now? You don’t get to see him again and if I see you around, I will kill you. Remember my words: I will kill you,”_ he said, emphasizing in every word. “ _Now get the information I need and we’ll see if I pay you.”_

Seeing as the conversation was over, Magnus returned to the backyard just in time to see Lightwood finishing up with Josh. They met in the middle.

“How was that?” Magnus asked, tipping his chin to where Josh was standing with his companion.

Lightwood sighed. “Could’ve been worse. At least, I know he’s not hung up on Kyle.”

“I mean, it’s not that hard to figure it out,” Magnus answered and when they turned, Josh was already making out with said companion, shamelessly. The vultures were happy to ignore the display of affection but Lauren looked relaxed that her son had moved on.

“We need to talk,” Magnus said while they were walking back towards the group. “Not now, though. Later.”

Lightwood didn’t press on, thankfully. They returned to the group just in time to hear the vultures talking about the kidnappings going on around them.

“It’s a shame that it’s happening to our community,” Sharon said, despair in her voice. Magnus wasn’t sure if she really meant it. “And it feels like nothing is getting done. How are we supposed to send our children back to school like this?”

At that moment, Magnus saw Matt approaching them and standing next to Lauren. He looked calm enough, compared to the rage he had heard inside.

Sometime when he was inside, Karen had arrived and she was well invested in the conversation.

“Well, I, for one, think that this is all the parents’ fault.” The comment made the rest start complaining but Karen wasn’t budging. “If you’re going to have children, then you better be careful where they are going and with who.”

“They were getting out of school,” Lauren butted in. There was an edge to her voice. “It’s not anyone’s fault that this happened to them.”

Karen shook her head. “Still. The parents should have taken care of them. But I found out that they were problematic kids, so maybe they weren’t even kidnapped and they are hiding around, like this is a game.”

“It’s been weeks now,” Simon spoke up, making everyone look at him, some with mild-surprise with how harsh he sounded. “You would think that they would have returned if this was a _game_.”

Right at that moment, Madzie showed up with Noah, Noah going directly to Lauren and Madzie standing right next to Magnus.

“What did I miss?” she whispered, looking at him.

Magnus was going to answer but couldn’t help but notice Karen’s gaze on Madzie.

“At least, you can be sure that your kid won’t be going through that, right, Malcolm?” Karen said, her gaze now on Magnus.

He wasn’t sure if it was because he was being paranoid and he couldn’t trust anyone but the way she said it… There was something behind it and Magnus couldn’t be sure _what_. Instinctively, he reached out for Madzie and pulled her closer to him.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Magnus said plainly, and Karen smiled.

But everyone was a suspect, right? Even an old woman like Karen.

∞

After that get-together was over and no drama had happened, all of them plus Raphael and Simon had decided to tap out and leave the house because it was too much fakeness for them and it was enough for one day. They left to their house and Magnus, Lightwood and Madzie to theirs.

Back in the house, Madzie went straight to the living room and Magnus just wanted to feel the bed; he was tired of all of this. Lightwood followed him to the closet.

Magnus was getting the bed ready for himself when he asked, “You never fought back for the bed.” He pulled the duvet down and the small extra pillows. “And you’re sleeping on the sofa while you can buy another bed. Why bother?”

Coming out of the closet and dragging the hem of his t-shit down his abs, Lightwood looked at him and shrugged. “I felt like it was crossing a line if I decided to sleep with you after everything.”

Magnus tried not to snort, he instead scoffed. They had already crossed several lines; somehow having sex at this stage of _whatever_ they had wouldn’t be that bad— his mind came to a scratching halt. _Wouldn’t be so bad?_ Who was he now? Was he actually considering—

“And since you didn’t want to talk about the kiss, I figured the best next thing was to put some distance between us and you would be happy,” Lightwood continued, his voice light, like this whole matter wasn’t that important.

And in the grand scheme of things, two lonely kisses in the spur of the moment, _on a whim_ and two failed attempts of kisses, they weren’t that big of a deal, so Magnus couldn’t understand why _he_ was making this a whole situation when he should think about things that were more important, like staying alive.

Lightwood was right, had been right and if he didn’t care, then Magnus could do the same.

“You’re right,” Magnus agreed, “it would have been awkward after all of that.”

Lightwood nodded and the silence dragged on. Magnus kept fixing the bed until he had exactly four pillows and several blankets ready for him. Even though he wasn’t paying attention, he could feel Lightwood’s gaze on him. It was making him all kinds of nervous and he didn’t need that when he had made peace with himself.

He sighed and turned around. “Are you going to say anything or are you going to keep staring at me?”

“I’ve been thinking,” Lightwood said, not caring how snippy Magnus sounded. “Don’t you think what Karen said was weird?”

“Don’t talk to me about that woman.” He scoffed and sat down. Thinking about what she had said, it made his skin crawl. “I’m trying to convince myself she has nothing to do with Valentine and she’s just a meddler.”

“Could be,” Lightwood conceded but Magnus could sense a _but_ , in the air, “that doesn’t explain why she jumped right away to put Madzie into the mix. She could have said something about Noah.”

 _It’s the paranoia talking_. But even then… “Remember the night when she came and the first thing that she asked was about Madzie? That she wanted to meet her.”

Lightwood took the few steps between them to stand in front of him, his arms crossed and brows already furrowed. “Maybe we’re focusing on the wrong person here.”

Were they?

It wouldn’t be the first time that they would have made a mistake. But to think an old lady would be involved in all of this. No one would suspect her, though, just because of how she looked. So, that meant Matt _and_ Karen were involved in all of this? Matt the drugs and Karen the kidnappings? That couldn’t be.

“At this point, I believe that everyone is involved and out to get to Madzie,” Lightwood stated, and to Magnus, he sounded so sure about it, there was no doubt in his logic. “Even Raphael and Simon, even though they look like good people.”

“You’re right,” Magnus said again, “but there’s nothing we can do now. Let’s wait until tomorrow and see.”

Lightwood nodded once and made his way to the exit, throwing a _good night_ over his shoulder, leaving Magnus alone in the room.

Magnus flopped down the bed and closed his eyes, wishing for a split second that he was back in New York, back in his cluttered desk, hearing his phone ringing non-stop and the hectic environment he had to dealt with every day and he had become accustomed to; he’d had a routine and his run-down flat. A place where he knew what he was doing.

Instead, he was here, in this big house, with basically strangers that he had learnt to like, surrounded by more strangers and one single instruction: keep this child safe while relearning how to live a fake life.

Pulling the blankets over his body, he sighed.

Magnus just wanted this to end.

∞

When Magnus opened his eyes, he knew right away that he would be in a bad mood.

For starters, he hadn’t been able to sleep all night, just thinking about everything and anything. About Luke not giving them anything else to do, the back-up never showing up, Valentine and his people on the prowl, hunting them down, Matt probably into the distribution of drugs around the country, the possibility of an old woman like Karen involved in all of this, Madzie in the middle of this and the robbed opportunity of her just being a simple teenager.

And then Lightwood.

He didn’t want to dwell on that because then he would end up thinking about the _could have_ and the _what ifs_ , and the possibilities. He didn’t need that; Lightwood was a case closed.

For the rest of their time enclosed in this house, no more kissing, no more flirting or banter. All their interaction needed to be professional and he would make sure of that. No more slips up.

With a huff, he left the bed, momentarily wishing to stay there and not deal with the reality of his life. Going through the motions of his morning routine, hiding the dark eyebags and noticing that his neck was free of any blemishes. Somehow, that made him angrier and he couldn’t explain why.

If they hadn’t kissed those many nights ago, Magnus wouldn’t be doubting himself and where he stood with his feelings for Lightwood.

 _No feelings_. He had to remind himself. There was nothing between them.

He took a deep breath, deeming himself ready for the day, ready for whatever they had to deal with today.

He left the room and climbed down the stairs, walking straight to the kitchen because he needed his caffeine courage. As much as he wanted to pep talk himself, the night had been shitty and he hadn’t slept at all. Magnus was two seconds away from snapping at whoever was in front of him.

Unsurprisingly, Lightwood was there, nursing his own cup of coffee. “Morning.”

Magnus hummed, barely acknowledging him and went straight to the coffee maker. The sweet sound of the coffee brewing was like music to his ears. Depending on coffee like this wasn’t healthy but right now, he didn’t care.

“You’re in a mood today.”

That was putting it lightly. “I couldn’t sleep all night.”

“I have a theory,” Lightwood started behind him, while Magnus leaned over the counter keeping his gazed fixed on the liquid pouring into his cup. “Based on what we heard that night that we followed Matt, he’s not getting his cut, meaning he’s not moving his share of the drugs. If he’s with Valentine at all, then maybe he stopped everything.”

“Where do you leave the kidnappings?” Magnus asked, stifling a yawn. “That hasn’t stopped at all.

He heard a huff. “That’s what I don’t know where to put but something must be wrong anyways.”

Magnus nodded, not knowing if Lightwood was looking at him or not. “I don’t know how we got so far being detectives. We’re shit at this.” Lightwood laughed, which Magnus took as a silent agreement. He pulled his cup from the coffee maker, looking at the

steam billowing out. Creamer, tons of sugar and he took that delicious first sip, sighing after. Lightwood had bought the good coffee and for that, he was deeply grateful.

He turned around, grasping his cup against his chest like it was a precious jewel and walked towards the kitchen island, conscious that Lightwood was following him with his gaze, until Magnus sat down across from him.

“You look like shit,” Lightwood so bluntly said. Magnus had to appreciate that, at least. The no-nonsense attitude came in handy. “No offense.”

“Full taken,” Magnus replied, taking another sip. He heard Lightwood snort and then silence. Complete silence, actually. “Madzie still asleep?”

“Probably. Perks of having her own TV in her room.”

“Makes you wonder why she wants to be in the living room.”

Lightwood shrugged and looked up. “It doesn’t take a genius. She wants to be closer to us and actually see that we won’t leave her behind.”

It sounded so simple, in a few words, what Madzie was dealing with but it was deeper. Years of going in and out of the system left a mark so deep that it was hard for it to disappear, but Madzie was just like them: too prideful to say what was really going on in her head. Magnus could try, of course, but that would mean that Madzie trusted them 100% and he doubted that was the case.

“You got her all figured out?”

Lightwood smirked and leant back. “I’m a detective, remember?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Magnus brought the cup to his lips again and over the top, he could see Lightwood’s smirk widening. If that made him shiver, that was a secret he would take to his grave.

“You said you needed to talk to me last night. What was it?” Lightwood asked

Magnus furrowed his brow. Did he have something— _Oh._ He nodded. “When you were talking to Josh, which I need to know how that _really_ went, Matt went inside the house and I followed him.” Lightwood had his eyes on him now. “He said that he was going to pay someone to get some information and this person needed to do it, otherwise they were dead. That he needed it fast.”

“That could be anyone.”

“Yes,” Magnus conceded, “but this person wanted to see someone that they clearly weren’t allow to see and that Matt knows about, personally. Now, I know I might sound crazy but Kyle looks like the only option for me here since the whole family hates his guts.”

Lightwood looked at him like he was being crazy and Magnus could agree. First thing in the morning and he was already blaming this Kyle about an underground organization that he may or may not be involved in. “I’m going to humor you because there’s nothing to lose. How have you come to this conclusion?”

“Well, okay. Let’s see… We know that Valentine is looking for Madzie because she’s a loose end, right?” Lightwood nodded. “Right. Now, Matt is a powerful man and he wouldn’t even blink an eye at the idea of having more money. He meets these people that we saw that night; turned out they work for Valentine and Matt wants in for the drugs business. If Valentine has information that we’re here now, he might be cutting Matt’s part off, forcing him to do his bidding and to get to us.”

“And how does Kyle fit in all of this?”

“Well, we have fake names and since your little rendezvous in the kitchen–” Lightwood rolled his eyes, annoyed, “Kyle knows that we’re here. He knows about your real name. Think about it, he’s the only one that could fuck us over, which I told you he would end up doing. Matt probably has to be sure it’s us before taking us to Valentine.”

He watched as Lightwood worried his bottom lip when all the puzzles pieces started to fall into place. Magnus knew how he sounded: like a jealous lover, putting all of this on the asshole of an ex-boyfriend but it was the only option they had.

“Say that you’re right…” Lightwood hesitated to continue down that path, fear of accepting that someone he knew could be involved in something as dark as this. “How? I mean, as far as we know, they hate each other. How could they even have contact? I thought that after that night, the family would have cut ties with him.”

“But Kyle didn’t want to leave.” Magnus retorted. “Say that Matt is paying him to keep him away. He also said last night that _this person_ wouldn’t get paid if Matt didn’t get what he needed. Maybe they will get more money if they catch Madzie.”

Lightwood had this dubious look, like he wanted to believe this crazy theory— it sounded crazy to Magnus too— but at the same time he was in denial about it and Magnus couldn’t really blame him. He stuttered for a few seconds. “It way too elaborate. Don’t you think he would have done something with Madzie in his house?”

“But what if he’s never in the house?” Magnus asked back. “What if he comes late at night and Madzie is not there? Or he is but Noah is always there. He really can’t do anything if his son is watching him.”

Lightwood pursed his lips and his gaze was downcast, like he expected his coffee to give him the real answers. “It’s a small chance but– but I think you might have something here. Wait,” he looked up, “what about Karen? Is she working directly with Valentine, with Matt or does she only wants to meddle? Another person that we have to keep an eye on.”

“She’s old and she comes off as this sweet woman. Who would suspect of her kidnapping children left and right? No one. She does that here and someone probably is doing it back in New York.”

It sounded sinister, the idea of a woman so close to them ready to snatch Madzie at any time, to do that to other parents with no regards for what she was doing to that family by ripping them apart. And what was her gain? Money? The idea of having her own child someday? A robbed one? Magnus didn’t know.

But Lightwood had gotten something right: they needed to keep an eye on her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that kiss to put the vultures in their place :) love that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, that means you liked it lol so let me know what you think :)


End file.
